


We Wait for Morning

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, American Businesswoman!Kay, British Colonel!Darjeeling, F/F, Friendship, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Literary References & Allusions, Major Character Injury, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 《且待黎明》ケイダジ系列長文第三部，又稱為二戰AU。本文為日本ACG作品《少女與戰車》延伸之百合向中文同人創作，2016.8.23由faith在個人噗浪與百合會論壇發表連載，世界觀設定在第二次世界大戰的平行時空(二戰AU)，配對為凱伊與大吉嶺(ケイダジ/美英)。





	1. We'll Meet Again

 

英國紳士、上流貴族文化、淑女教養……這些概念即便從遙遠之前五月花號的清教徒遷徙，到北美十三州獨立戰爭，宣佈徹底脫離英國之後，仍在美國人心中根植。就如開國者們在獨立宣言提到的，我們與英國是兄弟之情，所以更無法忍受同一血緣永遠被置之不理。

 

只是，這樣的國家，在戰爭爆發時，與被其統治殖民已久的落後民族並沒兩樣。

 

陰暗小屋內，燈火閃爍，凱伊皺眉看著被捆綁倒立的德軍俘虜，那個人身上體無完膚，在此之前肯定已承受諸多折磨，被灌完辣水後吐了滿地暈厥過去。一名英國軍官坐在椅上，手持馬鞭，語氣冷然地下令：「把他弄醒。」  
「慢著，」忍耐許久，沒辦法再忍。「應該夠了吧？他也許真的不知道。」  
穿著英國醒目的紅衫、肩披穗帶的那名軍官，投來比極地更冰寒的目光。  
凱伊抿緊唇，不願承認被這對眼神震懾。明明看來與自己差不多歲數，但表情比冷血劊子手更是嚴峻，要說服對方恐非易事。  
「妳在跟我說話嗎，Miss Kay？」清冷嗓音，與骯髒環境格格不入。「我不知道美國的教育方式，但在這裡，妳必須稱呼我為“上校”。」  
「我致歉，上校。」凱伊握緊拳頭，維持冷靜，卻也不免咬牙道：「但這件事……拷問和凌虐，有違我們美方的作戰精神。」  
「美國的作戰精神？妳是指開著飛機到處丟投降海報嗎？」對方笑了出聲，竟是輕柔婉轉，使人聯想到夜裡宴會外幽靜的陽台，站著一名典雅高貴的女士。「看了那種東西會投降的人，不是懦夫就是騙子。」  
「戰爭與犯罪是不同的，上校。有很多人是被迫參與戰爭，不得不陪納粹做盡壞事，手染鮮血，就像妳我一樣──我……我們想要拯救這些人，有什麼不對？」凱伊堅定不移地懇勸：「不要把自己變得跟敵人一樣，這場戰爭我們跟他們是有分別的。」  
「我不覺得我們跟納粹有何區別，我們都急著結束戰爭，也厭倦永無止盡的征伐。」

 

英國上校站起來了，閃逝燈光中可見是名身材纖瘦的年輕女性，金髮盤成傳統少女的模樣，皮靴和衣服看起來都比凱伊一路所見的英國士兵還要乾淨，彷彿是在維持著最後一絲上流社會的尊嚴。  
她緩步走到凱伊面前，右手輕輕晃著沾血馬鞭，凱伊敢打賭這跟那名被囚士兵背後的鞭痕一致。  
「很明顯，美國人覺得自己跟我們不一樣。」她淡淡而笑，笑意卻未曾浮現碧綠淡藍的眼底。「美國人覺得必須拯救我們，必須拯救這個愚蠢至極、陪惡魔起舞的歐洲世界。」  
「我不是這個意思──」  
「──我不在乎。」上校伸出手，馬鞭挑釁地刮起凱伊的下巴，這或許是第一次，凱伊感受到身穿平民服飾的自己，與對方在地位和想法上存有莫大鴻溝。「妳是商人，Miss Kay，妳不知道自己是什麼意思。」  
凱伊沒有移動分毫，深知何時該戴上威權面具，何時該出言恐嚇，商場跟戰場都一樣。「是我的錢驅使美軍部隊和糧食來到這裡，請妳放尊重點，上校──只要我一句話，這些東西全會不見。」  
「……來人，」眼底明顯燃燒怒火，牙關緊繃，上校喝令兩名守在門邊的士兵。「請帶Miss Kay回房休息，要妥善保護好她，包括她的錢。」  
「Aye, Colonel！」  
凱伊當然不願就此放棄，但這時某名副官站到她身旁，恭敬地說：「請先離開吧，Miss Kay。」  
副官那雙紫羅蘭的眼睛，充滿真摯和關懷，輕易動搖原想以硬碰硬的意圖。

 

站出拷問室後，凱伊觀察紮營各地的士兵帳篷，前幾天匆匆抵達就沒時間注意，但現在放眼望去才發現，幾乎都是傷者，甚至有難民區收容平民，排隊領糧食的大家井然有序。這是很罕見的現象，撤退時帶著難民，拖延自己的行軍進度。  
一路上看過不少營地，也遇過不少英國軍官，其中不乏貴族領軍，但他們的指揮才能往往在糧食補給出現的那刻，被驗證是充滿缺失的。  
這個地方……還是有那麼一點不同。

 

「Miss Kay……」那名副官遞給她一碗熱湯，裡面除了馬鈴薯塊以外就什麼也沒有了。等凱伊微笑地接過，對方繼續說：「請不要被我們上校的發言──我知道那位閣下講話方式有點……但是……」  
凱伊嘆了口氣。「不管怎樣，這裡規劃得很好，也沒有糾紛，她或許是個好指揮官。」  
「上校嘗試過所有方式，最先一步就是犧牲自己。我們已經因為這場戰爭失去很多，不能再失去最後的勝利。」副官垂下眼簾，聽到拷問房傳來聲響後，露出了既羞恥又覺悟的沈痛神色。「英國是歐陸抵抗惡魔最後的堡壘，我們肩負歐洲世界的未來，或許在您的家園……在美國，這些行為都是不可原諒的，但……」  
說到這裡，副官只能深深嘆息。  
「總之，非常感謝您帶著希望前來，關於Miss Kay的慈善之舉，前線的我們都有聽聞。」  
「我只是做能做的事而已。」凱伊搖頭，聽到痛苦的叫喊，胃部翻攪。「商人也有理想，即便不是救國，也是為了救人。我知道歐洲面臨人道難關，但是……正因為已經失去很多，才不能連為人的資格都獻祭給惡魔。」  
但我也許太天真了。  
「也許就像妳的上校所言，我什麼都不知道。一路上看到的傷痛，只是發生在遙遠國度、與我無關的歷史而已。」  
「我不認為一個人會為了無關的他人而做出這些事。」副官安慰的口吻中，有著經歷生死困厄後才能體悟的成熟。「除非您真是聖人，Miss Kay。」  
「哈哈，怎麼可能。」  
「所以，您今日為我們所感受到的疼痛，都是貨真價實的。」抬起右手，副官行了標準的英式舉手禮。

 

別生那位閣下的氣。臨走時，凱伊聽到對方說，在還沒見到您之前就不斷想像，還沒與您交談之前就心存感激──  
「──比任何人更期待您出現的，正是我們上校。」  
電力系統大部分毀損於戰火中，以至於最明亮時刻通常來自於德軍空襲，敵我雙方四處照射比白天更燦爛的光線，對空火箭砲、照明燈、搜索探射槍……奪命光輝吹散霧茫茫的英國海岸，卻清不掉被敵機佔據的灰淒淒天空。  
幾天前燈枯油盡無以為繼的英國士兵，在獲得美軍部隊支援、投以大量糧食與醫療資源的補充後，士氣提昇，皆有再戰下去的勇氣。  
這裡是、守護歐洲世界最後的堡壘。  
凱伊心有所感，深吸一口氣後，朝副官遠去的背影朗聲說：「等戰爭結束，歡迎到美國來！我會帶妳們去很多地方玩哦，還有游泳池！」  
副官轉頭看向凱伊，露出有些困惑的笑。

 

──接著。  
西元1945年，德國投降，亞洲戰事消弭，把全人類世界捲入的戰爭宣佈終結。  
然後，出現比惡魔更可怕的事，教導她何謂人道精神的國家，投擲了原子彈。

 

回到美國後的凱伊，繼續擴充家族企業，進而涉及鐵路與電力系統的開發，當然，她也不懈怠於將大量金錢和人力投入戰後復甦。  
企業家自有一種社會責任，身為人類，凱伊也有自己的理想，或許人道主義總歸是天真夢話，但追求並實現理想的過程中，遇到許多有相同想法並為之努力的人，所以還是沒辦法放棄。  
沒辦法放棄人類的根基，畢竟自由平等就是他們開國的基礎。

 

這天，剛從國外回家的凱伊，難得有時間窩在書房寫信給朋友，管家卻突然通報說，有客人來訪。  
凱伊認識的朋友們，都是一些想來就來、睡個幾天吃喝玩樂後又自己走了的隨性之輩，所以她並沒有多想，亦未換件更適合見客的衣服，穿著剛睡醒的寬鬆襯衫和長褲就走到會客廳。  
那裡站著一名年輕女性。金色的髮整齊地盤在耳後，清秀明淨的面孔微上淡妝，白色長裙襯托她骨架纖細的身材。  
──手持黑褐色拐杖。

 

「……妳是……」凱伊不知道自己是為何而驚訝。  
驚訝於這個人的出現？還是訝異僅僅兩年前短暫見過幾次，卻至今依然能清楚描繪對方的輪廓？  
「妳都是這副模樣迎接客人嗎，Miss Kay？」  
那道聲音。偶爾在夢中，在質疑自身抉擇時，這道聲音就會浮現腦海。冰冷，清脆，毫無雜質與固執。  
讓人生氣，讓人想再次站起來，想要反駁它描述的真實。  
凱伊微微臉紅，扣上幾顆扣子，但逞強地不讓自己拔腿回房換衣。她清了一下喉嚨，試著開口寒暄：「嗯、我不知道……沒想到會是妳，上校。」  
「我已經退役了，不用再稱呼官階。」  
「唔……是這樣啊……」不禁瞄了一眼對方的右腳，被拐杖支撐，跟以前意氣風發的樣子不同。「那妳、是為什麼……？」  
「貴國總統邀請我來演說，激發士氣。」脫去腥紅軍裝後，換上優雅的翩翩長裙，外表看起來就跟任何貴族千金沒有兩樣的那個人，這麼說：「為了貴國自己的戰爭，要我說說關於戰爭的好處。」  
凱伊咬緊牙關。知道她在暗示即將爆發的韓戰。  
儘管當局政府極力否認，承諾不會介入他國事務，也絕不帶兵入侵他人領土，但……就連凱伊也看得出來，雄心勃勃的美國想要引發自己的戰事。  
有時覺得很疲累，接二連三的戰爭，人與人之間的冷漠，就是在這種時候，凱伊總會想起這個人說的，關於他們與納粹並沒兩樣的自白。

 

「──我拒絕了。」出乎意料，對方微微一笑，離開灰黑的英國後，她的眸色在日光燈下顯得璀璨翠綠。「我不想向貴國士兵說謊，畢竟戰爭從未帶來好事。」  
相對的，它只會剝奪，要擊毀惡魔的核心並非打倒納粹，而是消弭戰爭。  
「那麼、妳到美國來是……？」  
「來讓妳履行約定。」  
「讓我？」凱伊一頭霧水，雖然有些習慣她的高高在上，但還是不太明白英國人的思考方式。  
「妳曾跟我的副官說過，如果我們到了美國，妳會帶我們到處逛逛。」  
「還有游泳池。」凱伊吶吶地說。  
「是的，還有游泳池。」聽到了輕笑聲，甜美嬌柔。跟那時如此不同，陰暗可怕的小屋似乎只是一場無聊白日夢。「所以我來了，而且，有筆生意想跟妳談談。」  
「生意？」  
「關於鐵路，還有車類零件生產的事。」  
「唔……這聽起來會談很久啊。」凱伊笑了，一手放在對方背後，引導她走往大廳門口。「我可以先介紹我家的游泳池，之後再談生意！」  
「妳是這裡的主人，我完全聽妳的安排，Miss Kay。」  
「那首先，告訴我要怎麼稱呼妳吧，上校？」  
「我的名字是──」

 

交談聲逐漸往陽光戶外遠離。  
凱伊放慢腳步，陪著跛腳的前英國軍官，走在和平沒有征伐的時光下。  
即使這是短暫的一刻，也足夠讓人感恩珍惜。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 韓戰於1950年爆發。

2\. 本篇篇名為英國二戰期間著名歌謠，由薇拉•琳恩女爵士演唱：我們將會再見，不知在何方，不知在何時，但我知道，我們將會再見，就在陽光燦爛的一天。


	2. As Time Goes By

 

西元1945年，大吉嶺的一天從獨坐床舖裝上義肢開始。  
……從忍耐死肉與硬物摩擦的那刻開始。

 

義肢製作和整容技術，為戰後苟且存活的軍人提供莫大幫助，而礙於要價不斐，越是唯妙唯肖的肢體造型，越證明具有一定的階級地位。只是，不管再怎麼形似真正雙腳，一旦掀起偽裝衣物，它仍是一目了然的虛假，就連它所帶來的疼痛──那不輸截肢之時的瀕死體驗──也只是大腦跟不上現實而殘留的錯覺。

 

大吉嶺深吸口氣，撐住拐杖，忍受刺痛抿唇站了起來。  
再過不久，那孩子就會端著水盆進來，為她小心翼翼梳洗換衣。所以在那之前，必須找回平日堅強的模樣，必須將想要哭泣的丟臉表情完美收納，把所有軟弱放回童年時父親贈送的小小音樂盒裡。  
曾以為只要戰爭結束，肉體痛苦就會跟著消散，但在巴黎解放之日，盟軍與市民揮動勝利旗幟，大吉嶺也永遠失去了右腿。  
原來即便歷經疼痛，留下來的，還是只有疼痛。

 

「大吉嶺大人，您醒了嗎？」  
聽到聲道適中的叩叩敲門聲，她不禁揚起淺笑。「進來吧，白毫。」  
「早安，大吉嶺大人。」與往日每一天相同的時間點，長相可愛的嬌小少女出現在大吉嶺房裡。「請讓我為您更衣，好嗎？」  
「好的，謝謝。」  
少女來到身後，為大吉嶺解開睡衣頸部的蕾絲緞帶，從肩頸滑落時，洩漏細緻肌膚上的幾處彈痕。  
「昨晚睡得好嗎，大吉嶺大人？」  
「還可以。今天的早報有什麼新聞嗎？」  
「一樣是各州人民抗議美國政府，但這裡的電視節目好多呢，昨晚跟阿薩姆大人在數出現幾個電影明星！」閒話家常的語氣輕快開朗，白毫習慣性地報告所見所聞。「難怪人們都說美國是現今最富裕最繁榮的國家。」  
戰爭爆發後，美國的無線電公司電視裝配線，被用來為海空軍生產雷達，電子產品成為軍用品，實際上大部分人──特別在英國──依然是藉由無線電廣播獲取消息。白毫是第一次看到電視吧，大吉嶺微笑地望著雀躍無比的她，只有從他人臉上的笑容才能確切體認和平已經來臨。  
也唯有在這種時候，身上的痛楚才具備意義。

 

「啊、還有一件事，大吉嶺大人，有客人來訪哦！」  
「客人？」穿上女用襯衫和黑色長裙，等待白毫為自己繫好胸前的蝴蝶結時，大吉嶺看向窗外晴日，感慨這裡跟倫敦如此不同。  
空氣乾燥，陽光鼎盛，到處是宏偉建築物，還有牽著小孩走在路上的女性們。  
看不到破瓦殘垣，聽不到半點哭聲，前方沒有迷霧似的黑暗，不會讓人疑慮於該往哪裡踏出一步，腳下所踩是否為深淵，或荊棘。  
即使當局政府被某些孤立主義的輿論抨擊，也能感受到人民對國家持有的熱切情懷。就是這樣的地方，就是這些人們，當初才會派兵至歐陸戰場，成為英國最有力的盟軍。  
「是那位閣下。」白毫輕聲回答，弦外之音不言可喻。  
大吉嶺皺起眉。「她來做什麼？」  
白毫搖頭。自己只知道那位閣下是大吉嶺大人和阿薩姆大人共同認識的對象，這次三人會來美國，也是為了與她見上一面，在大吉嶺大人極欲完成的計畫裡，那位閣下顯然是不可或缺的重要人物。  
「上來找您的時候，阿薩姆大人正跟她聊天。」  
「我知道了，妳先去看完阿薩姆準備給妳的書籍吧。」  
「是。」行了淺淺的彎腰禮，少女乖巧地退出房間。  
──白毫是個好孩子。  
在多佛海岸把她撈上岸之後，拚了命一直跟過來，背著破舊的衣服和洋娃娃追在部隊後方，最終大吉嶺只能向少女的頑固投降。所幸白毫發揮聰慧一面，阿薩姆也願意負起教育她讀書識字的任務。  
逃難落海的少女喪失記憶，不知道自己來自何處，想不起真實姓名，所以大吉嶺暫時叫她橙黃白毫，而對方也很高興，直說喜歡這個名字。  
“因為一聽就知道是跟大吉嶺大人有關的名字。”  
“……是嗎？妳開心就好……”  
其實並不喜歡這麼做，會想到小時候為馬兒命名，那是對待寵物的行為，但在毫無防備的笑容面前，說這種話就太不解風情了。

 

拄著拐杖，大吉嶺一步一步走下樓梯，格外小心腳步，不能再出現裝上義肢之時、走不好而滾下樓的狼狽悲劇。  
交誼廳裡，看到那個人坐於沙發，桌上擺放飯店提供的白蘭地，的確是正與阿薩姆聊天，不知道說著什麼話題，兩人相處的氣氛十分融洽。  
可是，一注意到大吉嶺的出現，那種氣氛立刻消失。  
就連讓人好奇的談話內容也被強迫終結。  
「Miss Kay，」微抿下唇，不喜歡這種秘密空氣，因為秘密通常只會帶來壞消息。「希望妳是來給予我一個正面的答覆。」  
「律師還在幫我檢查合約內容。」那個人聳聳肩。「沒辦法這麼快回答妳。」  
又碰了一次軟釘子。  
打從提出合作計畫，大吉嶺明確探查到對方拖延時間的意圖。  
英國的戰後復甦，特別是歷經幾次大空襲的首都倫敦，需要完善的鐵路系統運輸貨物和人力，也必須生產大量飛機用以空投物資，政府甚至願意無底線地採購通用車輛，再賤價轉賣至民間商社，鼓勵他們加入交通網的構成。  
而於世界各地擁有大型生產線的這名女商人，可以說掌握著倫敦再生的命脈，於是邱吉爾閣下特命大吉嶺遠渡重洋來到美國，完成這項任務。  
戰時的英雄在戰後總被人民拋棄，選舉失利的閣下突失大權，但大吉嶺依然認同他的理念，誓言追隨。  
為此，就算要耗上多點時間跟這個人打好關係，也是必要之舉。  
況且，如果她能老實對自己承認……大吉嶺輕嘆口氣，左手扶著椅背，緩緩坐在對面沙發。  
老實說，這段多出的相處時光，並不讓人討厭。  
畢竟是個見多識廣、遊歷過全世界的人物，與之對話永遠不感枯燥，性格又樂觀親切，獨自住在將近800公頃的大莊園裡，無聊時就親手弄出許多有趣的遊樂器材，在她身上總有數不盡的想法和溫柔。

 

──溫柔、這個感想從何而來？  
震驚於突如其來的認知，沒聽到對方已經說了好幾句話，直到桌前被放上一本圖文並茂的介紹資料。  
「希望妳能抽出一些時間參考看看。」  
「這是……」  
「美國最優良的義肢製造商，我跟他們有業務關係，也挺熟的。如果你有需要──」她看向一旁變得坐立難安的阿薩姆，大吉嶺立刻明白這兩人是怎麼回事。關心過頭的阿薩姆，想必跟這個人說了。  
大吉嶺來美國的另一個目的，是找尋更適合肉體的義肢。  
「──對我而言是舉手之勞，就看妳願不願意接受。」  
阿薩姆此時尷尬地咳了一聲。「大吉嶺大人，先前我跟您報告過，最有可能解決問題的，就是Miss Kay所說的這家公司。」  
就看我願不願意接受。  
大吉嶺琢磨著這句話。  
如惡靈纏繞肉身多時的疼痛，有可能獲得改善。  
此後每走一步路，將變得更加輕鬆。  
每一次的呼吸不會再痛徹心扉。  
只要我願意接受。  
「……嘛、就是這樣，那我先回去了。」在大吉嶺的沉默中站起身，很識相地選擇暫時撤退。她大步向前，抱了抱阿薩姆，親熱地在臉頰留下一吻。「記得帶泳衣來找我哦，我也好久沒游泳了呢！」  
阿薩姆微紅起臉。「唔、好的……」  
「大吉嶺，」臨走之前，那個人回頭喚了名字，使大吉嶺不得不抬起眼簾注視她。「請妳一定要考慮，好嗎？」  
意外的請求，自己卻無法回答，只能眼睜睜看她揚起苦笑，走離交誼廳。  
阿薩姆急急忙忙跑去送行，大吉嶺則坐在原位，看著資料陷入回憶。

 

仍像當時那樣。  
兩年前的深夜，帶著物資和部隊，以及援助即將抵達的希望，像魔法師那般出現，好像在跟所有人保證著，一切都會變好。  
她來到大吉嶺面前，而大吉嶺想盡辦法要趕她走。

 

不知從何時開始，前線謠傳某名美國商人的善行，他們說Miss Kay如豐饒的美國大地，只要她出現就不會餓肚子，只要她在，很多補給品就會跟著送到。  
不僅送來糧食，還有醫療用品和救護用直昇機，許多傷者眼巴巴盼望，也真的被實現願望，被施以救助。  
Miss Kay的援助路線慢慢接近大吉嶺所在的位置，她也不由得期待起這一天，她也在好多個寒冷夜晚，聽著士兵們的微弱呻吟，想像一個傳聞中與希望同名的人物。  
聽說她有著長長捲捲的金髮。聽說，她有一雙夏日藍空的眼睛。  
晨間要保護難民躲避空襲，晚上要參與突襲作戰，大吉嶺已經很久沒看過白天模樣，天空還是藍色的嗎？她最後一個印象，是漆著德軍標誌的黑色戰機籠罩倫敦。  
如果真的能見到那個人──大吉嶺曾想過──自己會如何開口說出第一句話。  
要說歡迎嗎？因敵襲而滿目瘡痍，這片土地已經沒有什麼足以迎接。  
要說感謝嗎？因戰爭而出現的恩人，這個國家怎麼有臉表達謝意？

 

……然後。  
經過半年，傳聞中的Miss Kay仍未現身。  
看來傳聞真的只是傳聞，也或許，那個人的路線並非朝向這裡。  
無論如何，關於幫助英軍的美國商人事蹟，敵方也已充分掌握。利用士兵的期望，敵人派出模仿美國口音的女間諜、遣入各地軍營竊取機密的事，時有所聞。  
大吉嶺擔心，若Miss Kay繼續待在前線，無論哪裡，她都會是敵人的目標，只要抓住她，只要殺了她，就能殲滅英國另一個希望，戰時最後的期盼。

 

比起見她一面，更想要她能平安回家，卻在這時，Miss Kay終於出現了。  
如大家所說，她帶來充沛的物資和部隊。  
也帶來一名受傷的德國士兵。  
“有地方能安置他，好讓我們的醫生進行治療嗎？”Miss Kay身上的衣服都是血與污泥，與想像中有點不同。  
“為什麼？”  
“什麼為什麼？”  
“為什麼你們會跟這個人在一起？”大吉嶺口吻沉冷地問：“他是怎麼出現的？有什麼目的？”  
“我怎麼知道！我開著吉普車在泥地裡，天色很黑，他突然出現，我、我沒注意到就把他撞飛了！”  
“撞……？”  
“總之，快找溫暖的地方安置他！不然他真的會死！”  
“不，”大吉嶺使個眼神，讓下意識想幫忙的士兵怕得退回原地。“我們需要弄清楚此人的來歷和目的。”  
除突襲以外，不可能會有突然出現的德軍。恐怕是故意接近，圖謀不軌。  
“妳這是什麼意思？”領口和胸前的官階圖案被審視幾秒，Miss Kay惱怒地逼問：“難道只因為是敵人，妳就想見死不救嗎，上校？”  
“我不會讓他死。”至少不是現在。大吉嶺揮了右手，跟副官交代一些事，隨後士兵們一邊抬起昏迷的敵人，一邊強硬地護送Miss Kay前去徵收的民房休息。

 

過了數小時，把支援部隊和補給物品都大略安排好，大吉嶺才去房間找她。  
“那個男人還活著。”  
原本在房內打轉的Miss Kay總算停下腳步，攏攏肩上被大雨和血水糾結成好幾塊的頭髮。“那就好……”  
她又邁開腳步，這次是往門口走去，而站在門邊的大吉嶺，手持馬鞭阻擋在前。  
“妳想做什麼？”  
“當然是去探望啊！”  
“妳不能這副模樣走在營地。妳也看到了，這裡有傷者，妳身上這麼髒──”Miss Kay露出難堪的表情，讓大吉嶺為自己的說話方式湧起罪惡感。但她還是必須繼續，這是維持健康乾淨的軍營不可或缺的步驟，有太多師營死於傳染病，不可不防。“──我會請軍醫來檢查妳是否安全。”  
“我沒有傳染病，也沒有受傷。”  
“等檢查完就知道了。”  
“Fine！Whatever！”Miss Kay煩躁地雙手一攤，賭氣脫去寬鬆上衣，解開美國軍用迷彩褲的皮帶，大吉嶺來不及移開視線，一眨眼，她就刷刷地把上衣全卸除了。“快點來檢查，快點結束！”  
汗珠、髒垢與鮮血，油漬和雨水，這些粗鄙的東西玷污肌膚，竟意外透著誘人的光彩。  
那道光帶領大吉嶺的視線從削瘦裸肩，來到飽滿豐美的雙胸，猶如雕像線條健實的身體，說是飽受訓練的軍人也不為過。  
“──總之，妳先沐浴吧。”  
大吉嶺轉身離開，不忘命兩旁衛兵保護貴客安危。  
走路時，拋光皮靴發出冷峻的躂躂聲，急躁步伐，凌亂節奏。  
就像胸口內的心跳一樣。

 

「……大吉嶺大人？」眨了一次眼睛，從回憶跳到現實，才發現阿薩姆亦回到她的身邊，正睜著憂心匆匆的眸。「您……在想什麼呢？」  
「我在想……」大吉嶺的手放在右腿，垂下眼簾。「……真想去游泳啊。」  
阿薩姆先是訝異不解，等領悟話中真意後，綻放安心的微笑。「我也是呢，希望這樣的一天能快點到來。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

自從將資料交給大吉嶺，過了兩天都沒消沒息，凱伊每天在家裡溜溜狗，跑跑步，無聊時甚至擦擦窗戶，整個人都無法專心辦公。  
「凱伊小姐，有客──」  
講話慢條斯理的管家，傳來下午客人來找的消息，但他話沒說完，凱伊已經衝出書房，三步併兩步蹦蹦地跳下樓梯。  
「大吉嶺！」  
果然，端坐沙發，旁邊放著黑色拐杖，挺直背脊、身段優美地輕啜紅茶的女性，正是凱伊日日夜夜等待的人。  
她放下茶杯，慢悠悠開口：「走路請小心，Miss Kay，雙腿是很重要的。」  
聽到這句調侃，凱伊雙眼發光，喜不自勝地說：「妳答應了？妳答應了，對吧！對吧？」  
大吉嶺微揚苦笑地看她，凱伊發現，脫下軍服後的這個人，變得柔和可愛許多。白色的絲質長裙也有修飾氣質的效果，至少在美國的大吉嶺從沒讓凱伊感到憤怒，也不會再覺得她不可理喻或是無法溝通。  
「我想問妳，為什麼……為什麼要幫助我？」  
「我說過，對我而言只是舉手之勞。」凱伊搔搔臉頰，有些不好意思地坐在對面沙發。「而且，在那之後發生了一點事，我也試著去想像妳的立場……唔、如果當時我沒有在妳的部下面前質疑妳，也許妳會更願意聽進我的話。」  
她尷尬地笑了笑。  
「抱歉，只是我沒有這種迴避的習慣，也不是軍人，所以……」  
「在戰爭之時，我們需要適應環境。」大吉嶺低下頭，手撫上右腿。「在和平之日，更是如此。」  
「唔……那就、Friends？」凱伊伸出手，笑咪咪地偏頭輕問。  
大吉嶺在微楞過後，揚起淺笑，手離開了殘缺的大腿，緊緊握住那隻朝自己攤開的掌心。「聽過這句話嗎？真正的朋友是一個靈魂寓於兩個身體──如果是這樣，我可不想讓我的朋友使用不便利的身體。」  
「哈哈哈，我立刻跟那家公司安排見面。」凱伊笑著承諾：「妳不會失望的，我保證。」

 

──有件事得告訴妳。  
走出門口，大吉嶺坐上接待的轎車之前，這麼說：「當年那個士兵會出現在那裡，是為了綁架妳。」  
沒有任何人命令他。他認出妳的身份，想要抓妳回去立功。  
如果妳當時沒帶著他出現在我的營區……如果他在途中醒來……。  
「我在戰爭時所感受到的善意，是貨真價實的。」大吉嶺深深凝視著凱伊，碧藍色的眼搖曳悲哀波光。「而朝無辜者襲來的惡意，亦所在多有。」  
請懂得保護自己，凱伊。

 

大吉嶺關上車門後，司機便駛離莊園，留下凱伊依然站在原地，遙望再也看不到身影的她。  
「真是體貼的女士呢，」守在旁邊的管家，認同地評論：「而且行儀得體，無疑是出身高貴的人物，凱伊小姐可以多跟她學學何謂淑女教養。」  
饒了我吧！乾笑幾聲，等斂下笑意後，她淡淡道：「就算是那樣的淑女，也是邱吉爾的手下。」  
「我以為她說過已經退役了。」  
「沒有軍人身份並不代表什麼。」凱伊握住拳頭，牙關緊繃。「我已經發誓不再跟軍方合作了。」  
美國政府投擲的原子彈，震碎了對軍隊的妄想，她曾以為這是一個組織性的保衛團體，實際上……就跟大吉嶺說的一樣，他們跟納粹有何區別呢？  
「那麼，您打算拒絕這份合作計畫？」  
「──我還得多想想。」凱伊走回大廳，沉重腳步踏上樓梯，準備去處理被延宕好幾天的公事。

 

有好多事得重新考慮。  
例如大吉嶺變得跟戰時不一樣。  
而凱伊，也不再是以前的凱伊。  
明明祈求和平，在和平之日卻舉步維艱。

 

 

The End

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 真正的朋友是一個靈魂寓於兩個身體，兩個靈魂只有一個思想，兩顆心的跳動是一致的：出自古希臘詩人荷馬。

2\. 巴黎解放：指1944年的諾曼第大登陸，前期由英美加盟軍搶灘，隨後加入自由法國與波蘭等軍隊，於8月25日解放巴黎，巴黎市民在凱旋門遊行慶祝。

3\. 本篇篇名出自1942年最著名的美國電影《北非碟影》（英文名：Casablanca），為其主題曲：它是同樣的老故事，愛與榮耀的戰鬥，是行動或死亡的抉擇，世界將永遠歡迎愛好者們，當時光飛逝。

 

※ 英軍二戰時制服當然不是紅色的，但我覺得應該多少跟動畫有關聯，所以制服部份就保留囉！


	3. These Foolish Things（上）

 

戰爭期間，英國軍隊挖掘數千英里長的反坦克壕溝，一路上在各個橋樑、隧道和通行路口都有移動式路障，當軍隊撤退時，會引爆橋墩下已挖洞埋好的炸藥，炸毀所有通行路線，用盡一切方法阻止敵軍前進。  
不僅如此，他們還拆除全部路牌和信號燈，用以迷惑敵軍方向，而這同時也造成凱伊一行人旅程的困擾，僅是靠著和平時期繪製的地圖無法應付戰時面目全非的現況，美軍的支援部隊繞了一段遠路，終於說服幾名熟悉地形的英國志願者帶路，來到這個被毀壞殆盡的小鎮。  
比預期晚上幾個月才可能趕上前一批英軍，而此處原先駐紮的軍隊也不知何時撤退，城鎮只留下被刻意摧毀的民房和燒得焦黑的屍首──避免傳染病的發生，火燒是最好的選擇。  
有幾個沒被燒灼完整而仍能辨別納粹軍服的焦黑屍塊，似乎曾被戰車履帶輾過，留下怵目驚心的痕跡和碎屑。某些屍體的手腳看得出被用鐵線往後綑綁，與其說大火發生時無法逃難，不如說，也許在火焰蔓延之前，就已經被殺。

 

做得這麼乾淨俐落、只為不留下任何物資給敵人，怎麼想也只有盟軍才幹得出。  
“──妳知道先前駐紮軍隊是誰指揮嗎？”凱伊緊咬牙關，努力壓抑反胃和憤恨情緒，低啞地朝引路志願者詢問。  
男人去當兵了，留下無數只能自己想辦法生存的女性，在此之前見過不少類似光景的婦人，面無表情地回答：“是你們的美國軍隊， Miss Kay。”  
聽說原本位於此處的英美盟軍，對戰俘處置產生歧異，英軍按照計畫必須先帶平民撤退，而留下美軍善後的結果，就是變成這個樣子。  
“反正納粹多死幾個，世界才會更和平，所有英國人都會支持你們。”  
凱伊閉起眼睛，不忍再看，這不是第一次聽到美軍在歐洲所做的事，她那位從軍的弟弟，生前是否也放過這樣的火呢？“國際上互有約定，女士，對於戰俘的人道待遇，有正式的法律公約。”  
“而約定有用嗎？納粹可不管那些。有用的只有美國人的軍隊。”  
“美國的軍隊和武器是用來解決戰爭，美國人的生命是為了和平而犧牲──”凱伊並不容易發怒，事實上，很多認識的朋友都會以親切和理智形容她，但此時，面對一個毫無人道概念亦無國際法觀念的婦人，她首度流露怒意，語氣低沉地喝斥：“──我們不是來當你們的殺人工具！”

 

對。想殺人的話，你們英國人去殺就好。  
心裡有道聲音，譏諷地說著。  
打從最初，美國就不該介入歐洲戰爭。  
如果沒有這些事，或許唯一的家人就不會跟著從軍，或許，美國人的真面目還會留在充滿希望的美國夢裡，而不是如今強迫攤在面前、不得不承認的血淋淋與醜陋。  
如果沒有來到這裡就好了。  
如果沒有來到歐洲，沒有來到英國的話──

 

──……凱伊睜開眼，楞楞望著深夜的房間天花板，淚水已將枕頭沾濕一片。  
現在是什麼時候？我在哪裡？  
腦袋昏昏沉沉，凱伊從床舖跳了起來，乒乒砰砰跑下樓梯直衝書房。  
然後她安心了。  
牆壁上的月曆寫著1945年八月。  
快要九月份。西元1945年的九月，就快要到了。

 

凱伊吐出大氣，之後低低一笑，暗罵真是愚蠢。  
只是一場惡夢，真是蠢死了。  
從書櫃拿出威士忌酒瓶和水晶杯，倒滿杯子後，仰頭一口氣喝盡。  
接著是另一杯，再一杯，連續喝完四杯，她才癱軟地倒坐沙發，抬起雙腿讓自己的臉埋在膝蓋間。  
「……是事實，不是夢。」  
睜著朦朧的眼，窗外照來的月光讓瞳色趨近橄欖綠，彷彿晨日如晴空璀璨的漂亮形象，夜裡也消失無蹤，只留下陰鬱和沉寂。

 

今年11月，歐洲國際軍事法庭將要開啟對戰敗國的軍事審判，美國接下來也會對其他軍官和團體進行後續審判，凱伊這段期間花費大量金錢支援紅十字會重建救助資料，自己也跑遍各國，鼓勵戰時的受害者能一一站出來指控，還原當時的真相。  
有罪的人，不可饒恕的人，無論如何，身為人類都不能做的事──種族屠殺、戰爭、反人類──必須將定義傳播到世界各地，讓生命的禁忌深植在每人心中。  
凱伊認同必須有這個審判，但即使是她也明白，由戰勝國主導的軍事法庭，不可能給出一個公平裁罰。  
因為如果真的公平，法國對待戰俘的不人道，甚至使美國政府必須要回分配給他們管理的戰俘，還有蘇聯戰後併吞波羅的海三小國的軍事佔領行動，更別提美國自己本身──戰勝國毋庸受到檢驗的審判，只是場猴戲。

 

今天收到美國政府秘密來函，希望凱伊也以證人身份出席，她在戰時的慈善形象與所見所聞，會成為強而有力的證據。凱伊卻立即撕毀那封信，斥退前來說服的檢察官，並嘲諷地說：你們不會喜歡我想要告訴全世界的話。  
──他們怎麼還有臉！  
將頭深深埋入膝蓋裡，抱緊雙腿，氣得身體都在發抖。  
這些人、所有人──！  
與正義，與人道，與一直以來教導她的開國精神背道而馳。  
而自己過往的資助和幫忙，正是讓他們更無所忌憚的後盾。  
她也是有罪的。  
對美國政府的行為別過頭的凱伊，也是罪人。

 

“我不覺得我們跟納粹有那麼不一樣。”  
腦海裡又響起這句話。  
說者的寂寥語氣和燃燒怒火的紺碧之瞳，原本只是夢中才會見到的景象，凱伊從沒想過，幾年之後會於現實與其重逢。  
過去的事無法永遠留在過去，就像人生總是不斷流轉輪迴。  
「……妳也醒著嗎……」  
用手指弄倒酒瓶，看著它滾落地毯，沿路撒了深褐遺跡。凱伊不知道為什麼，想起那名歷經戰事後、撐著殘缺肉體繼續存活的人。  
有誰還是完整的嗎？這個和平的日子裡，誰能找回曾經的自己？

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

從醫療實驗設施走出的大吉嶺，停下腳步，看了陪伴身側的阿薩姆一眼。  
「……Miss Kay已經那樣坐著很久了。」阿薩姆回答這道沉默疑問，在她們面前稍遠處的草地上，有一位獨坐白色長椅的金髮女性。「她看起來很不好。」  
今天，藉由這名熱心的美國商人引荐，大吉嶺與阿薩姆在認識公司高層後，一整個下午，便開始了殘肢診斷和義肢解說的過程。  
大吉嶺獨自踏進實驗房之前，那個人微笑地說，加油哦，希望有好的消息。  
凱伊當時戴著墨鏡──打從早上相見，就一直沒有拿下那副黑色偽裝──唇瓣即便上了淡妝，還是看得出有些蒼白。大吉嶺其實非常在意，想開口詢問，最後卻還是選擇安靜點頭，沒有多說什麼，拄著拐杖離開她的視線。  
「妳該去跟她說點話，大吉嶺。」  
「我？」大吉嶺微楞地眨了一次眼睛，不可思議，心口如此緊張，像幼年踏入轉學校園的第一天。「……我、要跟她說什麼？」  
「問問她還好嗎，」阿薩姆提議：「好好安慰她，跟她打好關係。」  
對我們的任務有好無壞。  
大吉嶺抿緊下唇。「懷柔政策向來不是我在行的事。」  
「就只是當她的朋友，做一個朋友會做的事。就算不提任務， Miss Kay提供那麼多幫助，我們也該給予回饋──以英國人民的名譽。」  
「……好吧。」大吉嶺平順呼吸，想在安撫別人之前先穩下心跳。「以英國人民的名譽。」

 

她告訴自己。  
美國是戰時堅貞不移的盟友，而那個人，是在悲慘前線唯一心生感激的對象，就像魔法師施展神奇魔力，帶來希望的象徵。  
某次夜裡，大吉嶺聽到奇妙歌聲，好奇地走近難民區，看到凱伊坐在營火旁彈著吉他，與平民和幾名受傷士兵高唱英國民謠。火光照耀難得浮現笑容的臉龐，每個人看起來都這麼年輕，他們隨音樂回到某段時候，在那個時候，天空還是藍色的，沒有敵機和砲火，不用在陰暗潮濕的地下道躲藏空襲。  
那時的他們，會招待講著德語的朋友回家吃飯。  
那究竟是一段什麼樣的時光，大吉嶺已經很久沒回想起──是父母健在的時候，是家園安好的日子，還是她首度殺人之前那短短的瞬間呢？

 

「凱伊。」  
「啊、結束了嗎？」  
走到她身旁，一同坐在白色長椅，大吉嶺點了頭，目光放在前方由醫療設施闢建的廣場公園，有幾個實驗者穿著病人袍在散步運動。  
「結果如何？」  
「沒有答案，還在研究。」大吉嶺說：「醫生們檢查完截肢處的復原狀態，做了幾次電流實驗，然後要我談談喜歡什麼樣子的義肢。」  
凱伊笑了，溫和地問：「妳喜歡什麼樣子呢？可以防水比較好吧，還能去游泳！」  
「我會把這個建議放在考慮中。」  
「已經預約好下次的會面時間嗎？」  
大吉嶺再次點頭。「醫生建議我持續復健觀察，但我不清楚能在美國待到何時。」  
「為什麼不留下來呢？」看到投射來的疑惑視線，凱伊流露出跟以前隨和模樣不同的強勢，以及逼迫。「美國可以給妳更多東西，我的公司也有專門為像妳這樣的人準備的培訓計畫，只要完成課程就能直接接任主管職位，每年都有長假旅遊，有宿舍，還有──」  
「像我這樣的人？」大吉嶺淡淡反問：「是指像我這樣的殘障嗎？」  
「──當然不是！」凱伊咬咬下唇，焦躁地攏著肩膀的髮。「退役士兵，你們……活過戰爭的人，我想為這樣的人提供更好生活，因為我……我覺得……」  
凱伊苦惱地囁嚅，好像不管是否有人在聽，也不管大吉嶺是否聽得懂。  
腦子裡明顯有諸多思緒，而洶湧感情一方面驅使著為之行動，一方面也影響最適切的抉擇。

 

「凱伊，」大吉嶺輕聲喚她，凱伊立刻閉嘴，無言地轉頭回望。滿意於對方的反應，她伸出右手，將那副意圖遮蔽面容的墨鏡拿下，果然看到腫脹發紅的眼眶，一張憔悴無比的神色。「妳昨晚沒睡嗎？」  
凱伊看著自己的大腿，像個被斥責的孩子，口吻羞恥地解釋：「我做了討厭的夢……很難再睡。」  
「有比這個現實更討厭嗎？」大吉嶺揚起淺笑，病態的黑色幽默感，卻完整地形容了走過戰場來到和平之日的人們。  
「也許沒有吧。」凱伊發出自嘲笑聲，前晚喝太多，喉嚨相當乾啞。幾秒後，嘆了口氣，歉然地抬起眼簾，小聲咕噥：「抱歉……忘記我剛才講的那些吧，我無意……我沒有羞辱妳的意思，我只是……」  
「我明白，妳無須道歉。」  
Thank you. 凱伊用口型無聲地為她的理解而道謝，接著仰頭望向天空，雲朵隨稍強的風移動，恰似人世間的時代洪流。  
「大吉嶺，」終於，凱伊叫了這個名字。大吉嶺察覺到，這是今天見面以來第一次，自己被她呼喚名字，而大吉嶺無法解釋，為何會如此在意這個事實。「那時候的德國士兵……最後妳把他、怎麼了？」  
兩年多前，與大吉嶺的軍隊相處半個月後，盟軍接獲指令必須往多佛海峽邁進，凱伊便帶著剩餘物資和自聘的傭兵戰力，主動接下引導人民撤退的工作，各自分離。  
「我把他遣至劍橋的戰俘營。」審視那雙微微睜大的藍眼，大吉嶺挑釁似地挑起淺色的眉。「怎麼，妳以為我會殺了他？」  
「……如果真是這樣，也不是讓人驚訝的事。」  
「或許吧，但我遵循國際公約，從不隨意凌虐戰俘。」  
「可是妳把他倒吊起來，鞭打他，還──」  
「──不誠實透漏官階和所屬營區的戰俘，無法得到相對待遇。而根據海牙公約第八條，戰俘應服從掌握他們的國家和軍隊現行法律、規章與軍令，對他們任何不服從行為應採取必要的嚴厲措施。」畢竟是受過高階軍事訓練的指揮官，大吉嶺很清楚法律規定，以及在合法範圍下能盡量挑戰的界線。「跟美國一樣，英國也簽署這些約定，在戰爭時所有軍隊亦當遵從。」  
「但美國有辦到嗎？」凱伊喃喃問著，宣揚人道主義的國家，究竟做了什麼幫助人類的事呢？那兩枚原子彈將永遠留在遠東國土和歷史裡。  
「我說過了，我們必須適應戰爭，也必須適應和平。」將墨鏡還給對方，手指輕觸凱伊的掌心，肌膚接觸讓大吉嶺不由得耳根微紅，輕咳一聲，努力找回平靜口吻。「況且，走過戰事的不僅是軍人，還有像妳這樣的人──」  
故意模仿凱伊的用語，表面維持冷然，混著綠色的藍眼卻浮現和善笑意，凱伊也發現了，不禁搔搔後腦杓，朝她羞澀一笑。  
──這個世界的人們。  
每一個，必須學習怎麼去渡過活下來的日子。

 

「大吉嶺，我相信妳哦。」凱伊瞇眼而笑。「我相信妳說的。」  
大吉嶺偏頭看她。「關於什麼事？」  
「很多事。」凱伊戴上墨鏡，雙手插入風衣口袋，微笑地站起身。「那個時候，能找到妳的軍隊，真是太好了。」  
我早就聽過妳的傳聞。跟美國盟軍爭執處置戰俘的方式，堅持遵守公約的英國指揮官，千里跋涉帶著難民躲避戰亂，履盡高貴義務的女性。  
比起殺人，其實拯救了更多生命的妳。  
「……能與妳認識是我的榮幸。」  
凱伊伸出右手，大吉嶺在驚訝幾秒後，總算也將左手放在她的掌心，允許她的力量攙扶起殘缺的身體。  
已經忘記該如何結交朋友，也早已遺忘怎麼安慰他人，但至少這次，大吉嶺可以跟自己說做得不錯。  
可以嗎？  
帶來神奇的魔法師，小時候每一本童話故事中最喜歡的角色，成年後在現實裡、在艱困戰場偶然遇到這樣的人，她相信世界還需要對方的魔法，才能越變越好。  
邱吉爾閣下說，如果糾纏於過去或現在，我們將失去未來。  
對大吉嶺而言，從沒有一刻如此確信，這名美國商人手中掌握著未來關鍵。  
倫敦的，以及，自己的。

 

──然而，那天下午分離後，凱伊再也沒有回到莊園。  
管家慌張地至下榻飯店詢問時，大吉嶺才知道，有人綁架了她。

 

 

 

To be continued

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 歐洲國際軍事法庭：即紐倫堡審判（Nuremberg Trials）。1945年11月20日至1946年10月1日間，由二戰戰勝國對歐洲戰敗軸心國的軍事、政治和經濟領袖進行的數十次軍事審判。

2\. 本篇篇名出自1936年譜詞的爵士樂曲，最初由Judy Campbell（英國女星Jane Birkin的母親）演唱，最有名的演唱版本為Ray Noble及Vera Lynn。這首描寫墜入愛河中旁若無人的幸福甜蜜的歌曲，在二戰山雨欲來時成為人們烏托邦式的依靠及安慰。你來了，你看見，你征服了我，當你對我這麼做，我知道這是命中注定。這些愚蠢的東西，讓我想起你。


	4. These Foolish Things（下）

 

深夜兩點整，大吉嶺拄著拐杖，單獨踏入凱伊的書房。  
前來求救的管家這麼說：“從與您分開後就沒有回來，使用車輛在一家雜貨店前方被發現，有目擊者表示凱伊小姐最後與一名小姐走了。”  
“為什麼不報警呢？如果是為了那位人物，全美國警察都會出動吧？”  
“昨天，法警總署的檢察官來找凱伊小姐，兩人不歡而散……隔日，凱伊小姐就不見了。”年紀約莫五十歲的管家捏緊雙手，三更半夜的飯店交誼廳裡，只有他跟大吉嶺還醒著，即使請值班的櫃台人員倒杯水給他，似乎也沒發揮任何安定心神的功效。  
“換言之，你懷疑背後主使者是美國政府。”  
“我無法說明。”管家沮喪地垂下肩膀。“只是，凱伊小姐不喜歡軍隊和政府組織，也不相信警察，特別是這裡的警察，誰都知道他們素質不好，每個都有貪污收錢。”  
“……我明白了，我會幫忙。一定會讓她平安無事地回家。”

 

派了阿薩姆前去追蹤，大吉嶺則到凱伊家找尋蛛絲馬跡，管家也顧不得小姐的隱私，任由大吉嶺翻遍個人臥房、辦公室和藏書間等處所。  
她繞了書房一圈，隨手打開書櫃，發現凌亂安置的信紙與信封，大部分是商業文書和律師建言，也有蓋著美國國會印章請求資金援助的來函，其中，更有著幾封以德語書寫的求救信。  
在櫃子更深處，被紙張埋藏一個紫黑色小盒子。  
大吉嶺打開時，看到一塊金製的五角形勳章，每角以三葉草作為裝飾，五星被綠色月桂葉環繞，懸掛寫有英文字的小牌子，而其上站著一隻展翅雄鷹。  
「VALOR（英勇）……」  
喃喃唸出金牌上的文字。  
美國最高級的榮譽勳章，國會議決後，只能由最高統帥總統頒發，授獎者必須具備英勇頑強、自我犧牲、臨危不懼的事蹟，所展現勇氣必須遠大於其他同伴──死後的追贈亦如是。  
大吉嶺將盒子蓋上，放回被文書淹沒的櫃子深處。  
調查報告很清楚地寫著，關於凱伊一家所發生的事，父母與妹妹死於飛機失事，弟弟在戰爭中戰死，偌大莊園只剩她孤獨地支撐，幸好本人性格奔放自由，時常跑覽世界各國，結交奇妙特殊的朋友們，想必感到寂寞的時間相對較少吧。  
至少看完資料後，大吉嶺是如此為她希望的。

 

5月歐戰勝利，德意志宣佈無條件投降，倫敦重建尚未開始，大吉嶺找了一天回到過去家園，她仍記得當年景像，不管是再走幾英呎就會看到的樹，木幹上的樹屋，下午茶時間擺放於草地的圓桌，紅茶的香氣，交談的笑聲。  
……明明以為自己記得。但是，回到家園後，無論是破屋殘壁，崩塌的避暑城堡，被燒光的焦土，沒有一處能讓她與記憶互相呼應。  
頓時，連回憶都變得如此模糊，唯一清晰的只剩右腿殘缺的刺痛。  
這種地方……能如何重建呢？英國真能復甦嗎？  
曾經，這個國家有著浪漫故事，出現眾多國王和勇武騎士，如今，絕望深刻在這片大地，鑲嵌入每吋國土。  
戰爭時期等待的和平和勝利，原來是長這個樣子。

 

以前的大吉嶺會流下淚來嗎？  
那個曾為書中天馬行空創造的愛侶悲劇而掉淚的少女，曾幻想帥氣魔法師和神秘魔咒的小女孩，看到殘破狼藉的家園會有什麼反應呢？  
現在的大吉嶺不知道，已經不認識那樣的人，她不再是她。

 

就在此時，於大選中慘敗的邱吉爾閣下，秘密傳喚大吉嶺，並詢問是否有意接受攸關英國未來的任務。  
她被派去美國，派去那個人身邊。  
獲得一個足以接近對方，最正當不過、卻也最無能啟齒的理由。  
為了英國人民，為了戰後未來，請再一次伸出援手吧──難以將厚顏無恥的請求說出口──大吉嶺望著凱伊的笑容，陷入了情緒複雜的抉擇。

 

“在那之後，我遇過一些事，稍微能體會妳的立場。”  
大吉嶺的左手放在書桌桌沿，手指不經意撫劃合約書上凱伊親署的簽名。  
美國人寫的英文，真可愛呢。這樣小小的發現，使唇邊不禁揚起淺笑。  
腦中思索幾天前的對話，是什麼樣的事？是改變了她，帶來今日惡劫的原因嗎？  
「大吉嶺大人──」阿薩姆站在書房門口，稱謂又恢復戰時下層軍官的習慣。「──找到Miss Kay了。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

有一個女孩子，看起來無辜清純，她來到凱伊車外，用不純熟的美語問路，說車裡還有發高燒的姐姐，急著去找醫生。  
發揮善心的凱伊，跟她跑去車邊想要幫忙，但是……。

 

「醒了嗎？」  
頭上布袋終於被掀開，口鼻還聞得到使人暈眩的臭味，凱伊努力睜著眼睛適應光線，發現自己正位於堆滿木箱的倉庫，雙手捆綁在大腿前方，手腕被摩擦出幾絲血漬。  
「妳……妳們……」咳了好幾聲，喉嚨充滿燒灼感。「是、誰？」  
右前方，站著那名滿嘴謊言、長相清秀的栗髮少女，正前方則有一名鐵灰色長髮的女性，雙手環胸，惡狠狠地瞪來。  
「妳這種身份的人，出門在外居然不帶保鑣，真是愚蠢啊。」  
「艾莉卡。」栗髮少女抓著她的手臂，似乎是想勸導她別再說。  
但凱伊並不在乎對方說多少毒辣的話，嘴上逞能向來沒有意義。她環顧四周，確定只有一個出口，抿唇問道：「妳們想要什麼，錢嗎？」  
「我們才不需要美國人的臭錢！」  
「艾莉卡，好了。」栗髮少女下了命令，雖然依舊是輕輕柔柔的聲音，那名被稱為艾莉卡的女性卻明顯退怯，變得乖巧不少。少女走到凱伊面前，屈膝望來，表情歉意盈然。「我很抱歉，讓您不得不承受屈辱對待，但是──如果您願意聽聽我們的請求，我保證絕不會傷害您，凱伊小姐。」  
「……妳想做什麼？」  
「您在歐洲幫助過很多人，包括將要出席紐倫堡審判的受害者。」少女輕聲說：「我希望能藉由您的關係，為我們找到幾位證人，我們需要他們給出真正的證詞。」  
我有一個納粹軍官的姊姊。  
她也在受審名單中，如果沒有證人幫她說話，她一定會被判死。  
「但她不應該死，她是很溫柔的人。」  
「如果妳的姊姊是納粹，那就不可能溫柔。」  
「是真的！」咬牙的少女，眼底泛著淚珠。「她沒有上過戰場，沒有殺過任何人，她只是在集中營裡盡己所能保護大家……她會加入納粹，也是為了保護我們！」  
「你們全都一樣。」凱伊冷冷地開口：「覺得自己只是遵照命令，眼睜睜看他人被折磨，妳真以為管束控制集中營的囚犯就不算為惡嗎？只要沒動手殺人，就算知道他們快要被殺，也可以心安理得？」  
「不是的──」  
「──我們不需要說服妳！」叫艾莉卡的女性憤恨低叫，一把抓住凱伊的長髮，將她的頭暴力地扯起。「妳有什麼資格說我們是甘心為惡？妳以為美國人真的是天使嗎？把我們鎮民當成納粹間諜通通殺掉的，不就是美國人嗎？」

 

只因為我們出過一個納粹軍官。  
因為我們某一位同胞，穿上美軍敵人的制服。

 

「你們憑什麼──！」  
「艾莉卡！」栗髮少女趕緊把人推走。「妳冷靜點，不要傷害別人！」  
鐵灰色髮的女性暴躁地低吼一聲，誶罵幾句德語，走到幾步之遙的後方大力呼吸喘氣。  
栗髮少女跪坐在凱伊面前，用更歉然更加絕望的語氣，滿臉悲傷地說：「凱伊小姐，我很抱歉……」  
「……我也是。」  
凱伊發出詭異低語，被捆綁的雙手摸進長靴裡，身體突然有了動作。  
少女睜大眼，來不及反應，回神後才發現已被壓制在地，喉嚨被小刀抵住，咽喉亦被有力的指節緊掐，即便張大嘴巴也喘不過氣。  
「妳這傢伙──」綁架犯之一的那名女性，為了拯救同伴，從腰間拔出魯格手槍。  
「妳想賭是誰先死嗎？」凱伊瞪視持槍的她，手頭力道更是不留情，刀鋒劃出血痕，而少女的臉很快從脹紅轉為蒼白。  
艾莉卡雙手顫抖，即使如此憤怒，但單純從持槍姿勢來看，長年與軍人為伍的凱伊判斷得出她並不熟稔，恐怕本人亦很清楚，就算比刀子下手更快開槍，是否真能一槍射中凱伊，還是未知數。  
「──請、您……救救、我的姊姊……──」少女掙扎著呼吸，卻沒有反抗，她仍堅持最初的願望。「因為、我們也是──猶太人……」  
這是二戰時到處發生的故事。  
猶太血統的人們，千方百計隱蔽身份，如果能當上納粹軍人，那就再好不過了，可以保護自己的家人遠離危險。  
雖然必須偷偷摸摸，雖然可能被視為叛徒，但能留下更多的生命和希望──有誰能審判這樣的他們呢？誰有資格判決他們的死罪呢？

 

“砰”。  
忽然傳來一道槍聲，擊破深夜的冷空氣與僵持不下的局面。  
艾莉卡被擊中手臂，劇痛使她頹然蹲下，凱伊在聽到槍聲那刻，下意識抱住將要被她掐至窒息的少女。  
明明快要掐死人，卻還是想要保護人。  
是習慣嗎？還是出於真正的良知呢？  
「Miss Kay，」是阿薩姆的聲音。凱伊楞楞地抬頭，看到那張淡然微笑的表情，以及一雙沉靜的紫羅蘭眼睛。「能站得起來嗎？」  
阿薩姆伸出手，凱伊被她攙扶起身，看到栗髮少女正悲悽無言地望向受傷同伴。  
……啊啊，又是這樣的臉。凱伊心想，戰場前線已看過無數遍。  
自己的，敵人的，盟軍的。  
為什麼和平之日還會見到這種表情呢？

 

阿薩姆和其他幾個長相精悍、但凱伊根本不認識的人，留在倉庫處理傷者與後續事宜。凱伊被引導坐入一臺黑色轎車後座，在那裡，右手撐著拐杖的大吉嶺已安然入座，正等待她。  
「……有受傷嗎？」  
凱伊沉默搖頭，按住被繩索摩擦後滲血的手腕。  
「我送妳回家吧，」大吉嶺平平淡淡看了凱伊一眼，之後便將視線鎖在前方，唯有握緊拐杖的右手洩漏真實情緒，表明了她的擔憂和怒意。「有人非常關心妳。」  
「──我沒有家人。」凱伊開口的時候，語氣平板，彷彿靈魂不在此處。「妳應該很清楚。」  
無論身在戰場或商場，調查有機會合作的同伴是基本功課。  
「妳的管家來請求我帶妳回家──妳的朋友也關心著妳。」  
「我的朋友？」  
「……我相信我們已經是朋友，凱伊。」大吉嶺望向她，嗓音低柔，說話方式卻是一貫的迂迴。「難道是我的誤會？」  
「Sorry, my bad.」凱伊笑了出來，聽在耳邊比低泣更惹人心疼。「我的朋友，謝謝妳。」  
大吉嶺點了下頭，有些高傲，有些純真。  
凱伊默默注視她的側臉，感慨的笑容浮現唇角。「……她說她也是猶太人。」  
「誰？」  
「綁架我的人。」  
「而妳相信了？」  
「是不是猶太人，不是重點。」她甚至不知道人類生於此世有何重點，只能嘆氣。「告訴阿薩姆，放她們走吧。」  
「──我不認為這是明智的選擇。」  
「但能讓我好過一點。」右手撫著臉，眼淚突然隨這句告白決堤，凱伊知道自己肯定很難看，讓人不忍目睹的狼狽，但還是聲音乾啞地說著：「拜託妳了，大吉嶺……讓我能夠、能夠覺得好過一點……」

 

有這麼多的事，這麼多愧疚，想要改變的種種過去，凱伊從沒跟任何人訴說，也不知該從何說起。  
戰爭終於結束，和平時代到來，卻只能活在歷史夾縫中，難以向前。  
未曾失去雙腳的她，找不到邁步前進的勇氣。  
每夜都在夢中驚醒，看著黑暗的房間害怕地發抖。  
她住在很大很大的房子，身邊卻誰也不在。  
只留下她，和那棟很大很大的房子。

 

「……我知道了，就尊重妳的意志吧。」如果凱伊此時正視大吉嶺的臉，她一定會噗哧笑出，因為那是一張慌亂忐忑、與冷靜口吻截然不同的神情。大吉嶺先是抬起手想要安慰，懸空許久卻還是放下，左右不定，最後她輕嘆一聲。「我去跟阿薩姆說──」  
「──不要走。」凱伊仍在哭泣，哽咽地拜託，左手拉住大吉嶺的袖子，低頭時金髮遮蔽臉頰，使她看起來非常弱小，像個迷路孩童。「不要丟下我、一個人……」  
大吉嶺讓她繼續拉住袖子，自己也靜靜坐回原位。  
在難堪幼稚的哭聲中，這道柔和的承諾愈發清晰。  
我是來找妳的。好不容易才找到，就不會丟下妳。

 

三日後，某兩名女性以不同身份離開港口，凱伊為讓軍事審判足以順利進行而做的準備工作，多了一份名單，多出一些必須尋找的證人。  
然後今日，大吉嶺來找她了。  
凱伊知道該給出答案。是時候鼓起勇氣，踏出朝向未來的一步。  
因為她也在尋找她──戰爭那時，和平之後──凱伊一直在找著，能將自己的過去和現在，與未來相互連繫的人。  
如今她也不能丟下她。  
如果兩人能獨自走過戰亂，那麼，在一起勢必能走向想要的明日。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

 

1\. 榮譽勳章：美國在二戰時期頒發400多個，分成海陸空三種造型，本篇文提及的圖樣是陸軍的榮譽勳章。

 

2\. 魯格手槍：德國最著名的半自動手槍，在一戰與二戰期間都被盟軍視為最珍貴的戰利品。


	5. The Best Years of Our Lives

 

凱伊正在哭泣。  
大吉嶺覺得她真是個讓人心疼的女性。明明不用捲入別人的紛爭，可以閉眼不看別國戰爭，只要安心地在富裕之處繼續享受宴會、劇院和正常的社交生活就好，甚至能周遊在追求者間，選一個與她門當戶對的好對象，組成幸福美滿的家庭──開明的、和平的、充滿笑聲的美國家庭。  
她非得要去歐洲，去英國，去親眼目睹驚醒全人類的惡夢。  
而如今，那場惡夢持續糾纏，讓她跟大吉嶺所認識的每個人一樣，活在悲傷和後悔中。  
真可憐啊……。  
大吉嶺跟哭泣的凱伊說，妳是我曾幻想過的魔法師，卻也被戰爭奪走魔力，變成可憐無助的小小少女。  
變成跟我一樣，跟英國一樣，殘缺破損的結晶。

 

“拜託妳了，讓我能夠好過一些……”  
“……如果辦得到的話，我也想這麼做……”  
我也想讓妳好過一點。  
大吉嶺撥開她的金髮，被淚水沾濕的髮絲傳來乾淨清新的味道，那雙盈滿淚光的藍眼像下著雨的天空──倫敦的天空──讓人感到滿心的疼痛和憐愛。  
不要哭了，我想讓妳好過一點。大吉嶺喃喃告白，親吻凱伊臉頰的淚珠。  
如果妳、願意允許我的話……。  
微顫唇瓣來到稍鹹的溼潤唇角，大吉嶺吻著她，吻著那份柔軟和脆弱，驕傲地收下顯而易見的依賴，然後伸出雙手，緊緊擁抱她，再次吻她，感受強烈心跳，融合呼吸的熾熱氣息。  
“大吉嶺……”場景由黑轉白，她們躺在純白絲質的床舖，大吉嶺看著伏身在上的凱伊，那麼美麗，坦然真摯的笑容，熱情的雙手褪去她的衣服，長著繭的指節撫摸左腹傷痕。“我記得這個，妳呢？”  
我記得。當然記得。大吉嶺在渴求的呻吟中低啞回應，雙腿抬起，腳壓著床，明知做出了有違淑女教養的行為，卻還是迫不及待地催促，直到凱伊在下一秒入侵雙腿，佔據其中，大吉嶺不由得夾住她的腰間。  
凱伊的手好像在身體各處游移，一會兒在胸脯，一會挑逗敏感傷疤，膝蓋被逐漸扳開，腿間充血的衝動流敞，私處酥麻的灼熱一顫一顫地使人瘋狂。  
“妳真漂亮，我從沒見過……”凱伊的聲音使大吉嶺微笑，她想回答她，自己見過最美的事，是由一位美國商人帶來的，而那個人就在眼前，在她的身體上，再一次地、施展了魔法。“只是，妳沒有腿。”

 

瞬間，冰冷澆熄情熱，看到原本完好的下身，成了漆黑一片的空洞。  
被炸爛的右腿，被截肢的右腿，再也恢復不了原狀的右腿。  
──妳是這麼的不完整──  
那道能讓她一想起就微笑的聲音，此時聽來一樣真誠，卻冷酷地難以接受。  
被前線隨處可見的屍塊拼湊而成，連女人都不再是了。  
像妳這樣的死物，還敢妄想這種事，想要與別人親密？  
還有臉奢求被我碰觸嗎？

 

──大吉嶺猛地坐起身，晨日已屆，窗外斜射陽光照出驚惶不安的眼。  
臉色蒼白，冷汗沾濕睡衣，恐懼感佈滿全身。  
雙手抱住自己，顫抖不已，咬破下唇忍耐哭叫求救的吶喊。  
房間裡，很長一段時間只存在難受至極的喘息，沉重而斷斷續續，就像戰場上被同伴丟下的士兵，撐著最後一口氣將遺言告予世界。

 

她曾是暢所欲言、盡情抒發己見的孩子。  
偉人之所以偉大，不僅因為他們的行為，也因為他們懂得藉由有力量的語言傳達思想，終能使世人跟隨，而對倍受訓練的指揮官來說，就必須落實在下達精確的命令和提振士氣的戰前演說中。  
卻、不知何時，變得連哭泣都發不出聲。

 

無奈地嘆氣，體溫過低的手拄著拐杖，大吉嶺沒有先穿戴義肢，反而用一蹦一跳的難看姿勢來到穿衣鏡前，審視自己憔悴的臉，知道今日必須上妝才能掩飾醜陋一面，幸好除了參加凱伊舉辦的宴會之外，沒有其他該見的人或待辦事項。只要撐過早上，她就可以回飯店獨處，包在棉被裡，讓自己變得很小很小。

 

……凱伊。  
大吉嶺想到這個人，想到她昨晚派人送來的禮服、飾品與鞋子。  
想到那場可鄙的夢。  
在夢裡，她對她做的事，以及想要她做的事。  
這代表什麼呢？疑惑，低喃自語。  
除了英國未來之外，還想要為自己求得什麼呢？  
所有的事在戰後都變得曖昧不清。大吉嶺曾有很多夢想，曾計畫去許多國度旅遊，把自己打扮成各式各樣的人，但現在，連內心逐漸萌芽的感情也不清楚。  
她知道她重視凱伊。打從兩年前的戰場，從兩人尚未相見那時，關於某位美國商人的影響就一直留存在心。  
那夜凱伊在車內掉淚，天知道大吉嶺有多想將她抱入懷中，想要安慰她，保護她遠離這個讓人不斷失望的世界。  
天知道，她什麼都沒做。  
所以才出現這個夢嗎？大吉嶺想要讓凱伊好過一點，更想要對方能讓自己好過一點……是這樣嗎？  
兩頭受傷的野獸即使互相舔舐，傷口也不會癒合。

 

「……我真是、太可悲了。」  
大吉嶺自嘲低笑，幾秒後，一臉冷然地扯下睡衣，讓自己的真相裸露在鏡前。  
缺了一條腿的身體，宛如飽受戰火凌虐的歐洲大陸，傷痕累累。  
彈痕、刀痕、燒黑起皺的肌膚，與美麗無緣的模樣。  
手指來到左腹，指尖摸觸一條長形傷疤，她知道這個傷痕的故事，而夢中的凱伊也依舊記得。  
只是這麼想，心情就稍微好一點了，大吉嶺總算明白自己有多麼無藥可救。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

今天，凱伊家舉辦一場小型宴會，出席者皆是大有來頭的美國士紳，其中不乏國會議員、剛從戰場回來的將軍以及雜誌創辦人。  
在歷經幾天與大吉嶺逐條審核合約內容後，凱伊點頭答應參與英國重建。律師曾給出反對建言，因為表面上與邱吉爾的合作並不能帶來顯著的實質利益。

 

“……再者，這一切都建立在邱吉爾議員會於下次選舉取得勝利的前提。如果他又失敗了，我們這些計畫，我投資的錢，創設的工廠，英國政府積欠的龐大債務，沒有一個能要得回來。”  
“邱吉爾閣下會取得勝利。”當時，大吉嶺坐在對面沙發，品嚐管家泡好的紅茶，對質疑紋風不動。“失敗一次是教訓，再次失敗就是愚蠢，英國人民和我們都沒有除了贏之外的路。”  
再者，有美國政府支持，物資儲備和交通復甦都是很好的宣傳。  
“那麼，我們就該進行下一步。”  
“下一步？”  
“以邱吉爾議員將再任首相為前提，推動一個不僅是英國、更是歐洲經濟一體化的復興計畫。”凱伊解說著：“政府裡有些人認為，英國只要靠殖民地的援助就足以恢復生機──但那是不可能的，他們根本不知道歐洲局勢。”  
糧食和燃料嚴重短缺，莊稼被徹底破壞，很多歐洲人四處尋找幫助，哪怕是與極權主義為伍也在所不惜。法國和義大利也因食物不足而發生暴亂，大家受凍生病，結核疫情蔓延。  
“──極權？”大吉嶺放下茶杯，聽明她的弦外之音。“妳要求英國必須與蘇聯切割？”  
“我認為英國應該放手，一切以歐洲復興為主。”凱伊琢磨用語，為大吉嶺的立場權衡得失，畢竟商人原本就善於替不同人物設想利弊優劣。“政府中很多人對蘇聯行動的懷疑日漸加深，戰後蘇聯在歐洲的軍事佔領和扶植獨立政權都成為隱憂，英國如果能與美國站在一起，我有自信說服國會通過支援歐洲的計畫。”  
單只有幫助英國是不夠的，它與整個歐洲長久以來就是貿易共同體，無論是運輸的商船，交通互連的樞紐，要重建起與外界幾近斷絕的聯繫，就需要耗費大量財力，而陷入戰爭的國家幾乎已耗盡國庫。  
“目前最強大的兩個政權是美國和蘇聯，英國遲早得選邊站。”平日的凱伊是大喇喇笑著、開朗親切的人，但談到做生意，談到與政府交流的精髓，她很輕易就能說服任何固執的對手。“我認識一些足以完成這個計畫的人，改天引荐給妳吧，讓妳能跟邱吉爾議員做個完整報告。”  
大吉嶺知道自己被迫跟著對方的腳步走，卻找不到不利之處，凱伊會在父母死後繼續累積財富擴充商業版圖，絕對有她名正言順的理由，美國人賺錢的能力就和他們的工業力量一樣令人嘆為觀止。

 

而在今日宴會中，凱伊實現她的承諾，邀請大吉嶺來探探美國當權者們的意向。  
雖然等會兒就要進行重要的社交工作，但讓凱伊最興奮期待的，就是答應穿上自己所贈禮服的大吉嶺。  
一定會非常非常漂亮。  
當天看到禮服就立刻想到那個人。雖然表情不似一般淑女巧笑嬌甜，講話方式也過於實際冷硬，但意志堅定的眼眸，挺直背脊的身姿，如此英氣凜凜，格外使人心動。  
……心動。  
站在門口等待的凱伊，悄悄紅起臉來。  
雖然不曉得這個詞語是怎麼冒出來的，但如果自己是男人，肯定不會放過追求那位女士的機會。這幾天晚上，凱伊總會想起過往她與她的相處光景，在戰區營地裡的爭執或妥協，如今回想起來居然感到有絲甜蜜，畢竟像她那樣的指揮官，根本不用正面回應區區外國平民的挑戰，但大吉嶺還是每一次都給了凱伊辯論的空間。  
就像那夜因為自己的請求而留在車上陪她……凱伊難以忘懷對方無與倫比的溫柔和體諒。  
想要能光明正大地給予很多東西，只為博她一笑。  
過幾天帶大吉嶺她們去劇院看戲吧，逛逛街，買點東西。凱伊這麼想著，還可以去選幾件泳衣，因為大吉嶺不是說正在適應新的義肢嗎？是防水的呢！  
越想越開心，凱伊一個人在門口笑咪咪地計畫著。

 

這時，黑色轎車從遠處駛來，車門打開後，凱伊先是看到黑色拐杖拄地，其上握著一隻戴有潔白手套的手。  
然後，隱藏在水藍色長裙下的腳，安穩踏地。  
大吉嶺站了出來，流洩的金色長髮不像往常在腦後完美束好，反倒是髮尾微捲地散在腰際，多了幾分活潑亮麗的氣韻，而上了妝的臉蛋，比實際年紀看來成熟，精緻五官亦更為豔麗。  
不會有人能想像得到，這名女性曾身穿軍服，站在槍砲彈藥的前線，或是埋伏在壕溝裡，炸毀一臺又一臺的戰車。  
她一眼就看到滿臉笑容的凱伊，不置可否地挑起眉。  
「規定客人必須穿禮服，自己倒是穿得很隨性。」口吻冷淡，指責現實不公。  
凱伊穿著高階職業婦女常見的襯衫套裝，俐落高雅的剪裁，白色束腰的女用西裝外套讓她看來清瘦而精明，掩飾了平日瀟灑豪快的氣質，同色的西裝長褲包裹筆直長腿，烘托一股饒有魅力的女人味與幹練。  
由於腳踏黑色高跟鞋，使她站在一起時比大吉嶺還要高出幾公分。「我畢竟是主催的招待者，是這裡的主人，可不是因為我想看妳漂漂亮亮的樣子哦。」  
大吉嶺掃了她一眼，抿唇輕斥：「油嘴滑舌是沒有意義的。」  
「我們美國人有句話，讚美能讓你得到任何東西。」凱伊走到大吉嶺左側，抬起右臂，這個示意性的動作使大吉嶺嘆了口氣。「Shall we？（該走了嗎）」  
無奈地陪主人起舞，大吉嶺的左手勾住凱伊的臂膀。「誇張的讚美只會讓人厭惡。」  
她們一同走進屋內，凱伊保持微笑與已至賓客點頭，並頑皮地湊在小巧耳旁，輕聲說：「我是真的覺得妳很漂亮，大吉嶺。」  
勾住凱伊手臂的那隻手，很快就因為出現第一個前來寒暄的人而放開，某位小姐的耳根卻維持一段時間的微紅，與瑩亮水晶耳墜相得益彰。

 

──宴會進行後的數小時。  
大吉嶺一手撫著右腿，默然無語坐在旁邊沙發休息。尚未適應的新義肢頂多就只能撐到這樣，癒合的傷口處又開始因摩擦而劇痛。  
那個醫生是怎麼說的呢？以後會慢慢覺得輕鬆一點。  
他說，這裡很多女性實驗者都覺得，她們再一次變得漂亮了。  
我是真的覺得妳很漂亮，大吉嶺。  
這麼說的那個人，正周旋在幾名年輕男子之間，跳了一場又一場的舞。  
大吉嶺觀察凱伊的神態，發現她是真的很享受宴會氣氛，也喜歡人與人之間稍嫌親密的互動，對國會議員遊說完計畫後，立刻就能燦爛而笑，與對方喝酒共舞。

 

原來她是那麼喜歡跳舞的人啊。  
大吉嶺不由得捏緊疼痛的右腿，想著一些自己再也不可能辦到的事。  
「女士，」突然打斷她思緒的，是一名穿著黑色燕尾服的褐髮男人。「我叫威爾森，我注意到妳一個人坐在這裡，情不自禁想與妳聊聊。」  
美國人。大吉嶺努力不讓嘆息洩漏而出，大膽直接的親近方式，有時顯得無禮粗莽。  
「感謝你的關心，但我不介意一個人坐在這裡。」揚起疏離的笑，清澈嗓音強調：「希望你也不要介意。」  
「呃──」似乎是第一次被不留情面地拒絕，男人呆站當場，說不出話來。  
「Hey、路易！」凱伊出現了，笑著拍拍男人的肩膀。「別在這裡騷擾我的貴客，她是跟我在一起的，不是一個人。」  
「啊，是凱伊妳帶來的啊……」男人恍然大悟，朝大吉嶺笑得靦腆。「我向您致歉，女士。」  
男人臨走之前，回頭看了坐在大吉嶺隔壁的凱伊，那一眼讓人相當在意，絕不是看著普通朋友的眼神，因為充滿惆悵和思念。  
凱伊卻完全不是這麼回事，打發對方走後就毫不在乎，笑著將一杯黑色冒氣的水遞來。「大吉嶺，試試看！」  
這個人……大吉嶺想著凱伊跟那個男人的關係，或是凱伊跟任何對她有特殊感情的人會有什麼樣的關係，下意識接過水，不疑有他地喝了一口。  
然後幾乎要噴出這又辣又甜的水。

 

「咳、咳咳……」大吉嶺左手捂住嘴巴，眼眶微濕，瞪視哈哈大笑的凱伊。  
「哈哈哈，大吉嶺還是很討厭可樂呢！」  
──又是這個東西，這個叫可樂的美國飲料。  
兩年前凱伊將物資送達營區後，也帶了好幾箱原本要運至美國軍營的配給，其中有香煙、咖啡、口香糖和可樂。  
“不想給他們了，先給你們。”當時凱伊這麼說：“突然不太想看到那群美軍，先這樣吧。”  
戰亂爆發，渠道和水庫等設施不是被炸毀，就是被敵人佔領，水和糖變得像油一樣金貴。當英國人連水都喝不上的時候，美軍卻在喝著奇怪的飲料，而裡面混著更加珍貴的糖。  
這個事實讓大吉嶺非常沮喪，她不僅見識到美國工業力量的偉大，還有運輸機與船舶的先進，居然能將汽水越過重重海洋運到英國最前線，和平時代的奢侈品對美國軍隊而言，全是唾手可得、源源不絕的供給。  
「怎麼了……不開心了？」發現大吉嶺不說話，凱伊斂下率性而為的神色，誠實地流露歉意。「不要不開心，大吉嶺，我向妳道歉。」  
「妳……喝太多了。」大吉嶺覺得凱伊的說話方式和態度都與平常不同，她坐在身邊時，傳來濃烈辛辣的酒味。「是否該結束宴會？」  
「不要緊、不要緊，大家開心就好，大家還是很開心的！」凱伊突然拉起大吉嶺，偏頭而笑。「來，跟我到樓上，我要介紹這個很大很大的家！」  
「凱伊──」大吉嶺微抿下唇，凱伊的步伐過快，幾乎是把人拖著走，也使她的右腿更是疼痛難挨。「──妳先等等、我──」  
「快點，大吉嶺，我想要快點讓妳看！」

 

凱伊像個興奮的孩子，將大吉嶺推上樓梯，帶她走過一個又一個的房間，有父母的主臥房，有妹妹練習芭蕾舞的舞室，有弟弟掛滿女星海報的健身房，還有凱伊自己一人待著的，空蕩蕩房間。  
「妳看，我家好大好大啊！」凱伊拉著大吉嶺的左手臂，從房門走到床邊，呵呵笑道：「這裡可以住滿整個小鎮的人呢！還有這個──」  
突然傳來“砰”的一聲。  
凱伊回過頭，看到大吉嶺跌坐在地，拐杖落於身側，義肢在跌倒的衝擊中脫離肉體，散落地板。  
大吉嶺滿臉痛苦，右手壓著裙擺，底下是殘缺之後痛楚永留的腿。  
「──大吉嶺！」發現自己幹了什麼好事，使凱伊徹底清醒。「妳受傷了嗎？！」  
「不要過來！」一旦跌倒就很難爬得起來，只能咬牙低吼，難堪地低頭。  
不要看我！凱伊聽到她顫抖的聲音，頑固悲哀地叫著。  
「對不起、我──」  
大吉嶺握緊拐杖，左手壓住牆壁，努力想要撐起自己，管不了凱伊還在旁邊囁嚅什麼歉語。  
汗水流下額頭，沾濕淺金色的眼簾。  
「……妳可以離開嗎？」總算站起身後，她望著那隻詭異義肢，虛弱地說：「讓我整理自己，好嗎？」  
幾近卑微的請求。高傲的形象，尊貴律己的言行，全不覆存。  
都是凱伊的錯，是她沒有替大吉嶺著想，是她得意忘形，過於魯莽。  
「都是我害的……」對不起，對不起。凱伊抱住大吉嶺，酒精催使下，情緒混亂地難以自持。  
這個任性又莫名其妙的女人！大吉嶺心底升起怒火，而且專注於發洩這份怒氣。「不要抱我──放開──！」  
因為如果不這麼做，怒意之外的感情將使武裝完全瓦解。  
「對不起──不要趕我走──」凱伊在哭泣，更加抱緊難以反抗的大吉嶺，一邊說著讓人聽不懂的話。「我要妳留下來，妳就留下來了，那這次我也要留下來，讓我留下來，不要趕我走……」  
「……我不想趕妳走……」根本掙脫不開。這個懷抱和這雙臂膀所傳來的溫熱，讓大吉嶺的眼眶泛紅暈濕。「只是、我……撐不住，太痛了……」  
太痛了。這隻腳。這份屈辱。  
每天每夜提醒她的不完整。  
「──我不想、再這麼痛下去……」右手放棄拐杖，雙手攬抱凱伊的背，指尖抓緊衣料，就像淚水也弄皺了套裝襯衫。「讓這份疼痛消失吧、拜託妳……」

 

救救我。真正的願望脫口而出。  
帶我脫離這份絕望與痛楚──比起英國人民或歐洲復甦──把我當成最重要、最該拯救的人。  
先伸出援手幫助我。

 

後來宴會結束。一整天，大吉嶺都沒有離開凱伊的家。

 

 

 

The End

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇提及的歐洲經濟一體化，即是後來杜魯門總統執行的馬歇爾計畫。

2\. 1951年大選，保守黨擊敗工黨，重新執政，邱吉爾再度出任首相。任內他與美國維持「特殊關係」，並著手重整戰後的秩序，積極推動韓戰停戰。

3\. 本篇篇名出自1946年美國電影（黃金時代），時代雜誌某篇描述退伍軍人適應平常人生活中的困難之處的文章，使製片人受到啟發，進而改編成電影。黃金時代同時也是繼1939年亂世佳人（Gone with the wind）後在美國和英國最賣座的電影。


	6. Always Something of It Remains（上）

 

《20世紀是美國的世紀》──橙黃白毫跟隨兩位閣下踏上美國領土時，立刻便發現路邊小報攤販賣各式雜誌，其中標誌著偌大字眼的文章。後來在下榻飯店，一樣看到類似評論的報紙，不同的專欄人物講評歐戰勝利後美國將如何成為全球霸主，以及該如何防堵最有可能從中作梗的蘇聯政權。

 

無論經濟、軍事、工業力量或民主文化，自詡為資本主義領導者的美國，顯然將在戰爭時不得不合作的對象視為下一個敵對目標，而事實上，從大吉嶺大人和阿薩姆大人平時針對國際局勢的對談中，橙黃白毫明白美國的擔憂有可能成真。  
但即使如此……。  
大吉嶺大人鼓勵她仔細閱讀，可是自大狂的內容實在太讓人生氣，使用單字和時態結構跟英式英語也有些不同，看起來非常耗費精神，至今只看完一篇而已。

 

“又會有……另一場戰爭嗎？”某個深夜，坐在椅上的大吉嶺大人一邊喝著紅茶，一邊閱讀書籍，白毫整理完房間床舖，準備請崇敬的那位閣下就寢，忍不住將擔憂問出口。  
為什麼會這麼愚蠢呢？  
是因為美國本土沒有遭受直接攻擊，所以無法體會戰爭的可怕嗎？他們無法想像燃燒大地的火焰長什麼樣子嗎？觸目所及皆是赤色原野，草木不存，在路邊堆積的屍體漸漸腐爛，不管走到哪裡都聞得到砲彈和血水的惡臭，納粹空襲後，被壓在斷垣下哀號不斷的聲音，哭喊家人的名字，祈求上天憐憫。  
但根本不是天的降罪，是人之惡行。  
為了逃命，一個又一個鎮民跳進海裡躲藏，卻還是被一槍又一槍地掃射，海面像被倒入有毒染料，浮現詭譎噁心的鮮紅色澤。  
明明失去大部份記憶，連自己是誰也不知道，白毫卻永遠記得這一幕，因為它至今仍在夢境裡反覆出現。  
──美國想要讓慘禍於世界重演嗎？  
這次也是，居然妄想邀請大吉嶺大人來為軍隊演講，慫恿人民和媒體支持參戰意圖，真不知道在想什麼！  
“應該吧，歐洲已無力遏止美國野心，他們遲早會找一個名目掀起戰事。”  
“屆時，我們還要跟美國站在一起嗎？”  
大吉嶺大人沉默地闔起書本，右手撫著膝蓋，她有時會出現這種動作，白毫知道截肢的右腿又在困擾她。  
困擾、或許是太過美化的形容。  
“邱吉爾閣下懂得如何應付美國人，適當地與他們維持合作關係，但……那也得等到下一個選舉。目前，英國恐怕不能不表態──那個人、Miss Kay所傳達的政府意願，也是如此。”  
而且，以蘇聯軍事佔領東部歐洲的情勢來看，英美等國更必須固守西歐，當所有人忙著戰後重建時，那片紅色鐵幕已大張旗鼓地降下。  
“Miss Kay是可以信任的人嗎？她不也是美國人？”白毫皺眉說：“雖然看起來笑咪咪的，但她是個商人。”  
“白毫沒聽過戰時她在歐洲前線的事蹟嗎？”  
橘黃色的頭搖了搖。“我不相信傳言。”  
“那麼，相信我說的吧。”大吉嶺大人微笑地站起身，拄著拐杖走到床邊，緩緩坐下。“我們……我跟她都有同樣目的，只要不成為敵人，就會變成最堅實的夥伴。”  
前提是、不成為敵人呢。白毫思索這句話，以及其中暗示的不確定隱憂。  
“大吉嶺大人，”決定不再續行沉重話題，白毫來到對方面前，雙膝跪地，仰頭凝望將自己從漆黑大海救出的恩人。“請允許我為您按摩右腿，好嗎？”  
“……好吧。”大吉嶺大人很偶爾才會答應，她揚起哀傷苦笑，將手放在白毫頭上，聊表謝意。

 

這場對話過後沒多久，某位蘇聯密碼員帶著關於蘇聯在西方諜報活動的文件叛逃，其中包括竊取核機密和潛伏特工的計畫。頓時各小報的版面、廣播節目、原本充滿情境喜劇的電視都在全天播放這件事，雖然只要劇院有哪位明星演唱，美國人還是會瘋狂追逐，但愈加惡化的國際關係與對蘇聯的猜疑，於政府宣導並對人民洗腦時持續發酵。

 

白毫走在路上，有時會看到眼神詭異的人，注意平民的一舉一動。這讓她從本來喜歡逛街，觀賞路邊各式表演，聆聽美國人閒聊在世界另一端、更遙遠的國度有著什麼新奇故事，到如今反倒有些畏懼，幸好阿薩姆大人留下的保鑣一直都隱身在人群中，這讓她安心許多。

 

叭叭。  
汽車鳴笛聲響起。  
抱著滿袋子澱粉、雞蛋、香料和各種水果的白毫，聽到這道突然出現的喇叭聲，轉頭看向右方。  
「Hello～」停在路邊的紅色轎車拉下窗戶，探出頭的駕駛笑著揮手，是名暗金捲髮隨意散在肩上、鼻樑戴有墨鏡的女性，她穿著白色襯衫和黑色皮革夾克，非常簡單舒適的裝扮，卻讓人聯想到劇院門口貼的海報那些光彩逼人的明星，不愧是美國人。「要去哪裡，我載妳吧？」  
是Miss Kay。  
白毫原本想要拒絕，但一想到最近發生的事，覺得有必要弄個清楚，所以她點頭後有些緊張地坐入副駕駛座。  
「怎麼買這麼多東西？」Miss Kay幫忙抱起整堆紙袋，輕鬆放在後座。白毫注意到她戴著一隻白色的女用錶，凸顯手腕骨骼細緻的性感。  
聯想到性感這類單字，讓白毫相當不好意思。她微紅起臉，輕聲答：「唔……因為大吉嶺大人的生日快到了，所以想在她回來的時候準備好驚喜。」  
「大吉嶺的生日？」先是驚訝地睜大眼睛，Miss Kay隨後笑了笑。「哦、對了，都忘記這件事了。那麼頑固的女人，還以為她是石頭蹦出來的。」  
這是玩笑話嗎？白毫有點不知所措，不明白現在該笑著應對，還是糾正對方生物學上的謬誤。大吉嶺大人曾調查這個人的身家背景，相信對方肯定也做過類似行為，生日是何時應該比誰都清楚。  
「我也來買點東西送她吧。小白毫知道大吉嶺喜歡什麼嗎？」  
白毫想了一會兒。「大吉嶺大人曾說過，小時候父親到美國旅遊，帶回來一個音樂盒，是當年最新的技術……之類的。」  
但這是喜歡嗎？她不是很清楚。  
「我可以確定的是，大吉嶺大人喜歡甜甜的蛋糕。」美國真好呢，糖和香料都沒受戰時影響而被嚴加管制。白毫一邊想著，一邊說：「所以我打算做個大蛋糕。」  
「妳要今天做嗎？大吉嶺最近就會回來？」

 

Miss Kay的語氣……該怎麼說呢？與平時開朗隨和的感覺不同，聽來像在壓抑什麼亢奮情緒，反而讓人更深刻體會她對某位離開一段時間的對象有多麼期待。  
七日前，大吉嶺大人參加完Miss Kay舉辦的宴會，一整天過去了，卻始終沒有回到飯店，直到阿薩姆大人深夜將她接回，大吉嶺大人身上穿著的小禮服微縐稍亂，肩批一件沒見過的深褐色絨毛外套──那件外套如今還掛在房間牆壁上──隔日下午，大吉嶺大人就去了駐德英軍在德國的所在地，與那位閣下秘密會面。  
當日晚上，Miss Kay出現在房間門口，一臉說不上來的窘迫表情，說要找大吉嶺大人。白毫當然不能表述真實去向，只能簡單交代對方有事得暫時離開美國。  
那天在Miss Kay家中，兩人發生了什麼嗎？是吵架了嗎？  
白毫就是想弄清楚這件事才會上車。  
「嗯，明日一早就會回來。」白毫試探性地問：「凱伊小姐有事找大吉嶺大人討論嗎？」  
「啊？」對方楞了一下，然後尷尬地抿唇，手指敲敲方向盤。「是有想說的話，不過……唉，算了，妳接下來還要買什麼，我們先處理這件事吧。」  
雖然看起來是大喇喇的人，但畢竟是商人，還是有著適度的警戒心呢。也許在大吉嶺大人心中會將Miss Kay評價為狡猾的對手也不一定，因為真正重要的事，她藏得比誰都要深。  
於是白毫先順著她的話，拿出寫有店家位址的清單。  
Miss Kay在看完後，點個頭，從車子前方的置物箱取出一副墨鏡。  
「太陽很大，這樣比較舒服。」她幫白毫戴上，淺笑的臉龐溫柔而親切。  
啊啊，這個人一定有弟弟或妹妹吧，白毫突然有此領悟。

 

之後整個下午，紅色轎車開遍大街小巷，Miss Kay順道載白毫去有名的地方觀光，甚至買了幾件來美國的遊客都會採購的牛仔褲。  
「很舒適哦，瑪莉蓮夢露平常在家也會穿哦！」  
瑪莉蓮夢露是某個海報女郎，但不是那麼有名，白毫回想好一陣子才能記起。「可是、這不是美軍制服嗎？」  
「哈哈，以前還是工人穿的呢！但誰管它，方便就好。」  
歐戰時牛仔褲一度成為美軍制服，隨盟軍深入歐陸腹地，戰後為了處理積壓沒有用完的褲子，就在當地限量發售，引起不少服裝製造商爭相效仿，離開英國之前的白毫從沒想過自己會有穿上牛仔褲的一天。  
但不管怎樣，還是被銷售小姐和Miss Kay推進試衣間。她望著褲子發愁，想像該怎麼穿才對，如果被大吉嶺大人知道，會不會被斥責呢？畢竟是看起來如此沒教養的衣服。  
──不管了。這裡是美國，入境隨俗有其必要。  
慌張幾分鐘後，白毫咬牙脫下連身長裙，試著穿上會展露腿部線條的長褲，但審視鏡中自己，害臊地不敢踏出去，很快就把長褲脫下，換回洋裝長裙。  
「怎麼，不喜歡？」Miss Kay挑起眉，毫不介懷地笑問。  
白毫紅著臉，將牛仔褲推回Miss Kay懷裡。「我還是、這樣就好……」  
真可愛的小姐呢，是英國來的嗎？銷售小姐與Miss Kay輕笑閒聊。  
是啊，跟教育她的人一樣很淑女哦。Miss Kay這麼說時，並沒有輕視的感覺，反而充滿寵溺疼惜的味道，讓人聽了更是不好意思。  
後來Miss Kay給自己挑了幾件棉質長褲和上衣，白毫看到結帳時，銷售小姐塞了張名片放進她的口袋。  
「如果有任何不舒服的地方，」那張上妝完美的臉，有著白毫在戰時從未看過的女性艷色。「記得通知我。」  
「Thank you.」Miss Kay唇邊的笑容不變，再次戴上墨鏡。「走吧，小白毫，接下來還要去買花呢！」

 

……精力旺盛的人。白毫開始覺得疲倦了。  
不知不覺，車子後座和後車廂已經堆滿採購的東西，想要問的事卻一直找不到時機開口。  
「凱伊小姐，與其做這些事、買花之類──我並不是說這不重要──但、比起這些事！」終於放棄跟商人爾虞我詐，直接問：「那一天，您究竟跟大吉嶺大人怎麼了？」  
坐在駕駛座停等紅燈的Miss Kay，靜靜喝著可樂，並沒立刻回答。  
「如果是不能說的事，我自然不會再過問。」白毫雙手握緊，鼓起勇氣。「但是，我擔心大吉嶺大人──我只是希望，您也是如此……」  
然而，這似乎是過份的要求。  
自己跟大吉嶺大人有生命之交，是生與死累積的恩義，Miss Kay跟大吉嶺大人之間有什麼呢？救國復興的任務，利益權衡的交換，或許還有曾在歐洲戰場短暫時間的相處吧，但那又如何？這個人會擔心大吉嶺大人，就像白毫一樣嗎？  
她又為什麼要擔心呢？  
一想到這裡，白毫便覺得失去了質問的立場。  
「我當然也……擔心她。」聽到意想不到的回答，使白毫眨了眨眼睛，緊盯那個人開車的側臉。「我從沒有……」  
抿緊下唇，Miss Kay想說什麼呢，話語似乎梗在喉中。  
於是，白毫用溫和的語氣，接著問：「您有把大吉嶺大人當成朋友嗎？」  
具有相同目的的兩人，如果不是成為朋友，就只能變成敵人了。  
大吉嶺大人曾這麼說過。  
「那當然了，我們當然是朋友，只是──」Miss Kay抬起右手，焦躁地攏著頭髮，白毫無法不注意她脫下外套後、襯衫袖口捲起的手臂，線條優美，像素描模特兒的標準骨架，她想大吉嶺大人應該曾這樣默默欣賞著，畢竟是懂得品味美感的閣下。  
Miss Kay也開車載過大吉嶺大人嗎？帶她到處去逛逛，買一些美國才看得到的禮物嗎？白毫一想到只有自己有此經驗，就感到非常難過。  
這是個光鮮亮麗的新世界，幾乎所有人都分享著豐饒的美國夢，但大吉嶺大人還停留在過去歷史，擺脫不了蒼白的惡夢。

 

「──唉，總之，妳不用擔心。」Miss Kay將車停在花店前面，手指勾下墨鏡，用那雙廣闊晴空似的藍眼望著白毫。「等大吉嶺回來，我會再跟她談談，釐清我們的……這些事。」  
美國人形容那種顏色是Baby Blue，意味初生嬰兒最常見的純潔瞳色  
白毫嘆口氣，總覺得，有點能明白大吉嶺大人與此人相處時最常出現的為難。  
她當然聽過某位美國商人的事蹟。她當然知道，Miss Kay為英軍帶來多少物資、拯救了多少平民，冒著生命危險在前線砲火交織中宣揚人道精神，甚至關心被捕獲的戰俘是否得到充足照顧。  
這是一位深信美國精神的人物，自豪美國文化的薰陶，但最後，美國政府用核武器冷酷地背叛了她。  
白毫回憶著大吉嶺大人說起這些事的表情，以及談論Miss Kay的口吻，沉靜而憐憫，像自己也能深切體會對方悲痛。  
但白毫並不明白。  
她不明白大吉嶺大人的心情，也不明白Miss Kay的痛苦，因為，美軍的出現牽制歐洲戰場，而核彈終結了全球性的戰爭。  
有什麼不對呢？有什麼不好呢？繼續打仗下去，誰都不會幸福。  
所以白毫不相信傳言，不相信世上真有一名女性，會為不認識的外國人、為邪惡的納粹、為遠東國度的悲運而哀戚。明明不關她的事，何必將責任攬在自己身上呢？  
她只相信，在意識和肉體沉沒於深深大海時，是大吉嶺大人救了她。  
只相信親眼所見，那雙充滿堅定意志的眼睛。  
以及，緊緊抓住她的手臂，帶她突破腥紅海面的手。

 

──也許這就是為什麼。  
白毫閉起眼睛，眼眶溼熱，忍住快要掉出的淚珠。  
這就是為什麼，相比起陪伴身邊多時的自己或阿薩姆大人，大吉嶺大人只能在Miss Kay身上找尋到共鳴。  
想法不在同一層面的人，所見世界也隨之不同。  
她們接下來會一起去的前方，自己有可能被拋在後頭。  
不行。絕不能這樣，不能接受。

 

跟Miss Kay分離、並約定明天早上一起借用飯店廚房做蛋糕，白毫回到房間後，找出那些堆積在桌面的雜誌與報評，仔仔細細地研讀。  
反對政府的言論，支持戰爭的意見，關於將要發生的紐倫堡審判，這一切的一切，從現在開始，必須懂得如何吸收和質疑，必須儘快跟上大吉嶺大人的腳步，緊要關頭時才能換自己成為支持大吉嶺大人的力量。  
成為那雙能將她從黑暗海底拉起的……強壯大手。

 

 

 

To be continued～

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

 

1\. 1945年9月5日，蘇聯密碼員古琴科帶著109份諜報資料判逃，曝光了史達林當時的計畫，《古琴科事件》也被視為美蘇冷戰的開端。

 

2\. 20世紀是美國的世紀：1941年時代週刊創辦人盧斯曾在《生活》雜誌上發表名為「The American Century」的著名文章，提出「20世紀是美國的世紀」，其文章甚至左右美國20世紀的外交政策。

 

3\. 瑪麗蓮夢露在1945年1月成為朋友的模特兒，8月與經紀公司簽約後開始 演藝活動，但在最初並不有名，直到1946年春天開始大紅大紫。

 

4\. 本篇篇名出自美國作家海明威1940年出版的戰地鐘聲（For whom the bell tolls）的一句話：全句為『如果一個人曾經擁有過什麼，那個東西會永遠遺留。』


	7. Always Something of It Remains（下）

 

──德國西北部‧下薩克森邦──

 

作為幅員遼闊的英國佔領區，陸軍第一裝甲師已於5月歐戰勝利後駐紮，此處正好位於東普魯士難民逃亡路線的西部目的地，並且擁有和蘇聯佔領區之間的最長邊境線，許多人期望著能在廣大邦聯中找到棲身之地。  
國會饒有遠見的一群政治家，以邱吉爾議員為首，正如火如荼地著手制定臨時憲法，準備於此實行第一屆的邦議會。  
但並非透過選舉，而是英國佔領當局的任命。  
不僅如此，英國政府還接收了當地最大的經濟支柱大眾汽車集團，用以生產民用汽車。若以全世界工廠化規格評比，雖暫時比不上大吉嶺被派去尋求合作的凱伊公司，但對此時的英國來說，多一臺能運輸物資的汽車都是好事。  
等到鐵軌和鐵道線完成，電力系統的佈置，運輸機的投入，英國人民無論在糧食或重建上，都會獲得更為顯著的進展。為此，那位美國商人的意願相當重要，大吉嶺從沒一刻忘記自己肩負的責任。

 

但是……。  
穿著軍用絨毛大衣的她，呼出一口白色霧氣。  
9月清晨的德國比美國寒冷許多，在這個年平均氣溫只有8度的地方，大吉嶺與那位閣下走在駐德騎兵隊訓練場外圍的森林，報告完任務進度後，她被慰留了幾天，陪對方喝喝下午茶，談談這段日子以來的生活，巡視軍隊的演練，模擬接下來根據局勢而必須改變的計畫。  
河與山脈為下薩克森形成天然屏障，大吉嶺望著森林前方的河流，想起幾個士兵曾說過，剛來此駐紮時，屍體堵塞河口的畫面。

 

「我跟美國現在的總統有點意見不合，我的好朋友羅斯福一走，美國人似乎也變了。」邱吉爾穿著黑色大衣，頭戴鴨舌帽，白髮和肥胖的身形，讓他看起來就跟河邊釣魚的老人家沒有不同。「妳也認同美國政府的方針嗎？」  
「我不是政治家，閣下。」大吉嶺拄著拐杖，走路很慢，就跟身旁的老人一樣，卻不知是誰在配合誰。「只是，1944年您去莫斯科跟蘇聯簽了割讓協議，答應將巴爾幹半島切成數個區塊，那時候您已經選邊站，如今也只能再做一次選擇。」  
「我做了錯誤的決定，讓蘇聯趁機侵犯東歐，這次我選擇與美國站在一起，是否將因此失去西歐？」邱吉爾雙手放在大衣裡，語氣沉重。「上校，我指派妳前去美國，就是希望妳能提供自己的見聞，是政治家也好、軍事家也罷，我希望能聽到妳真正的心聲。」  
「我已經退役了，閣下。」  
「但妳依然是英國人民，這個身份永遠不會消去。」  
大吉嶺靜默一陣子，思索在凱伊家那場宴會所聽到的當局者們種種消息。「閣下，有情報指出，希臘和土耳其將陸續發生暴動，英國恐怕無法壓制，不如就做個人情給美國政府，讓他們準備好從這些小地方接手吧。」  
「接管歐洲……嗎？」  
「您必須先掌握籌碼，失去政權的現在，美國就是您的籌碼。」  
「我不認為能夠相信美國政府。」  
「我也不認為，那是野心勃勃的國家，所以更需要制衡的力量。」大吉嶺繃緊牙關，只是談起美國這個地方，似乎就很難不想起某個人，還有那雙微笑時彎彎的純澈藍眼。「而能夠制衡它的，絕不是另一個極權主義──我們都看到納粹做了什麼，不能再讓同樣的事發生，英國曾是歐陸戰場最後一個堡壘，我相信它也有義務擔負制衡美國的命運。」  
如果說戰爭教導了我們什麼事，那就是，它永遠無法解決任何事。  
「為此，您必須確保下次選舉重奪政權。」  
「……我會考慮妳的建議，上校。」邱吉爾深深嘆息。「回去跟凱伊小姐說吧，我接受她更改合約的大部分內容，其他可以繼續討論。」  
「是。」  
「還有，我聽說了，妳在美國境內動用特工，解決了綁架凱伊小姐的納粹？」  
「她們似乎不是……納粹。」大吉嶺頓了一下，繼續說：「尊重當事人的意願，她們被送出美國，但我已派人持續觀察，她們一旦想做什麼，我會立刻知道。」  
「很好，至少在這段時間內，要好好保護凱伊小姐。」死掉的話就糟糕了。邱吉爾喃喃自語，麻煩的美國人也有招惹麻煩的體質。  
「……閣下，能請問一件事嗎？」自從踏上美國國土之後，大吉嶺開始萌生疑問。「這個任務，為何是指派給我呢？」  
接近美國商人，說服對方合作。  
還有更好的人選吧？畢竟，大吉嶺從未接觸過商場談判。

 

當邱吉爾正要開口，灌木叢後方窸窸窣窣的吵雜聲，瞬間捕捉他們的注意力。  
“──你去！怕什麼！只是一個老頭和跛腳的女人！”  
“你怎麼不自己去！”  
“好、我去！”  
兩個年約十歲的男孩忽然跳了出來，其中一人顫抖的雙手握著自動手槍，搖搖晃晃指向擋在邱吉爾前方的大吉嶺。  
「別動！我們有槍！」  
大吉嶺面無表情，用純熟德語問：「你們想要什麼？」  
連眉頭也沒皺一下，她撐著拐杖，緩步走向持槍的男孩。  
「女人！別、別再靠過來！我會開──」  
“開槍”恐嚇尚未說完，大吉嶺抬起右手，倒轉拐杖，勾住男孩的手臂，迅速扭轉他的手腕，手槍也因而掉在地上。制服一個之後，她看向另一個男孩，在林間呈現出冰綠色的瞳，讓小小年紀的孩子嚇得不敢動彈。  
邱吉爾走上前，拾起手槍，他指向那個男孩，並扣下扳機。  
哇啊啊！兩個男孩抱頭尖叫，但……什麼都沒發生。  
「小朋友，」邱吉爾揚起和藹的笑。「要記得開保險。」  
「你們在哪裡撿到手槍？」冷冷地開口，拐杖拄在地面，但吃過虧的男孩已視那根木頭為惡魔象徵。於是大吉嶺威嚇性地抬起拐杖，再問一次：「哪裡撿到的？」  
「在、在薩爾蘭……一個小鎮……」  
那不是法軍佔領區嗎？大吉嶺思考佔領德國的盟軍分佈。「你們從西南部跑來這裡，是難民嗎？」  
男孩們沒有說話，但從破破舊舊的衣服也能猜到身份。  
「你們原本想從我們這裡取得什麼東西？」如果是間諜的話也太可悲，但不能完全排除這一切只是場戲。原有的軍官習慣讓她變得多疑，即便在和平時代也無法改變。  
剛才沒有拿槍、看起來有點軟弱的男孩，唯唯諾諾地回答：「你們……你們有沒有吃的？麵包、或是、糖果……我們聽說盟軍有很多食物，只要找到你們……」  
大吉嶺皺起眉頭。「法軍沒有給你們食物嗎？」  
「他們都是一群魔鬼！」

 

從一戰開始就與德國交惡，復仇主義盛行，到歐戰爆發巴黎淪陷，可以想見法國軍隊對德國人的深惡痛絕。  
大吉嶺看向邱吉爾，後者點了頭，朝後方揮揮手。  
森林裡突然跑出兩個肩批步槍的軍人，是哨兵吧，早已潛伏在旁，大吉嶺之前卻沒有發覺，和平也終於讓她怠惰了啊。  
「小朋友，跟那兩位走吧，他們會給你們食物，讓你們洗澡。記住了，一名紳士無論何時都要保持整潔。」  
邱吉爾這麼說完，笑望他們離開，大吉嶺卻沒有那麼好心情，她想起這段日子在美國的生活，看到許多把吃不完的漢堡和可樂亂丟、糖果拿來潑撒當武器的小孩，家長們買了各種汽車玩具和洋娃娃，而他們毫不滿足，總是吵著要更多更好的東西。  
「……我們還有足夠的食物嗎？」  
「美軍前陣子運來一批物資，目前還算可以支撐。」邱吉爾開始往回去的路邁步，大吉嶺只好跟著他走。「妳剛才問我為什麼選擇妳去美國吧，上校？這就是原因。」  
優良的紀律，堅定不移的決心，以及超脫個人恨意的責任感。  
「歐戰勝利後，我們曾為美軍和支援團體開過一次宴會。會場上，我向凱伊小姐徵詢了接管大眾汽車集團的人選意見，她在許多名軍官中，說出妳的名字。」  
指揮官的頭腦也可以運用在商業上，我曾在這名上校營中待過一陣子，非常佩服她井然有序的組織力，而且高階軍官的身份，也能與駐德軍隊相互輔佐。  
「──這是凱伊小姐的原話。妳們之間有某種聯繫，讓她在許多認識的前線軍人中依然記得妳，我當然得好好利用這層關係。」對於因訝異而啞然無語的大吉嶺，邱吉爾只是微微一笑。「可惜的是，那時妳已經退役了。」  
同為女性，對於某些事物會更能共感吧。  
邱吉爾繼續說著，但大吉領已經分神在別的國家、某個遙遠之人身上。

 

一旦參與戰爭，人類會漸漸不再害怕死亡，無論是殺人或被殺，都只是一個動作或一瞬間的念頭而已。  
大吉嶺從不認為自己是個堅強的人，作為捍衛英國的勇士，也不是真的那麼勇敢，不是真的毫無怨言，事實上，她每天每夜都痛恨著，當初發動戰爭的每一個人。  
痛恨著失去家園和右腿後，仍無法死去的自己。  
但除了前進之外沒有其他道路，所以也只能繼續走下去，如果死不了，那就再往前踏一步吧，走到哪裡是哪裡，又有什麼好怕的呢？  
而且真正可怕的是，犧牲了如此多的人，卻還是換不來和平。

 

──可是。  
不知何時，這個心境改變了。  
連死亡也不怕的她，居然害怕起鄙夷的目光。明明應該像每位軍人一樣，自豪於身體帶來的成就，傷痕代表的功勳。  
如今卻、害怕如此的醜陋沒有被碰觸的資格。  
那位在黑夜中帶來光明，至今也依然讓大吉嶺覺得宛若魔法師般的人物，改變了她。  
原以為不具意義的和平，其實也，改變了自己。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

──已經這麼晚了啊。  
過了半夜十二點才從公司回到家，凱伊打了大呵欠，想著今天一定要早點睡，明天才能精神飽滿、狀態良好地去找某位固執的前上校，談談兩人之間不得不釐清的問題。  
今天是大吉嶺的生日，有沒有開心呢？  
雖然已經過了時間……。  
早上跟小白毫做完蛋糕，還以為能待在那裡悠閒等待大吉嶺回來，沒想到立刻就被公司的人叫走，快馬加鞭地處理因人民暴動而被炸掉的工廠事宜，還有相關人員的傷護救治工作。  
自顧不暇的英國管不了殖民地的暴力行為，必須先挪一筆資金聘僱傭兵直到局勢安定。  
邊考慮這些事，匆匆忙忙踏進家裡大門，她立刻就發現不對勁。

 

……沒有什麼比大吉嶺就坐在沙發上還要不對勁的事了。

 

「呃……」  
「歡迎回來。」放下茶杯，客人顯然對管家的泡茶功夫很滿意，而為了招待這位對主人有恩、將其從綁架犯手中拯救回來的貴客，管家也越來越講究茶葉的價值。  
由於一點也沒心理準備，凱伊呆站門口，莫名地覺得害臊。  
「這應該是我說的話吧？」她靦腆地笑了笑。「歡迎回來。」  
唔、還有，生日快樂。  
小聲的囁嚅沒有逃過大吉嶺的聽力，凱伊看到她揚起淺笑，那是既柔和又甜美的笑，至少在凱伊眼中，一定沒有比這樣的笑容更美麗的畫面了。  
「謝謝妳送的禮物。」大吉嶺身穿慣常見的女用襯衫和黑色長裙，胸口別著英式風格的蝴蝶結，但今晚給人的感覺不僅沒有往常嚴肅，反而透著清純無辜的親和力。  
「妳……喜歡嗎？」凱伊送給她一個音樂盒，打開時，上面有兩位小人物在跳舞，音樂是美國如今最受歡迎的爵士歌。  
「我很喜歡。」  
「那、那妳喜歡蛋糕嗎？」凱伊強調地說著，邀功意味濃厚。「雖然是小白毫做的，但我也有幫忙。」  
「我知道。」像與孩童對話，大吉嶺極有耐心，一一回答：「我也很喜歡蛋糕。」  
凱伊終於安心地吐出大氣，走到客人面前，羞澀地問：「我可以坐妳旁邊嗎？」  
大吉嶺仰頭望她，那雙藍綠相間的眼放下警戒，看來格外清明魅惑。「妳是這裡的主人，凱伊，不需要問我。」  
「好。」凱伊點頭，鼓舞自己。「那我要坐妳旁邊。」  
坐下後，她笑呵呵地看著大吉嶺。  
看得對方苦笑反問：「妳還有什麼要求嗎？」  
「我可以──」凱伊右手壓住沙發，聲音微抖，但並沒有退縮的跡象。「──可以、吻妳嗎？」

 

這是先前被問過的同樣問題。  
大吉嶺回想著。  
那天，孩子氣地哭鬧的自己，被凱伊緊緊抱在懷裡，酒的味道讓人不舒坦，覺得不安與危險，但傳來耳邊的心跳聲又是那麼真實，令人不願放手。  
大吉嶺那時回答什麼呢？  
她抬起左手，掌心輕貼凱伊的臉頰。  
長長的半垂睫毛，終於在最後一刻蓋住碧綠的眼。  
唇瓣主動靠近。

 

當唇與唇相合時，她想起來了。  
那天的自己一樣沒有說話，只是品嚐著酒味襲人的吻。  
凱伊的手臂環抱大吉嶺的腰，讓兩人接觸更難分難捨，唇在暫離後又再次貼近，一次兩次，反覆許多次的動作，不知不覺，就連聲音都逃出喉嚨，連急促喘息也找不回平穩呼吸。  
直到這步都跟那天一樣。  
只是那天的結局是，大吉嶺枕著凱伊的臂膀，哭得累到睡去。  
於床上清醒時已是傍晚，黃昏透過窗戶照了進來，凱伊克難地趴睡在床沿，大吉嶺依然記得她皺眉睡覺的可愛表情。

 

「……妳曾親過任何人嗎？」她枕在凱伊頸間，不知道為什麼身體會這麼習慣，明明兩人擁抱只是第二次而已。  
「嗯……」  
「妳親過女人嗎？」  
「……嗯。」凱伊尷尬地應著，偏頭凝視這張五官精緻的臉蛋，卻沒有鬆開擁抱，深怕一放開對方就會跑走，會變得討厭她。  
大吉嶺闔起眼，覺得精神更加放鬆，或許這個懷抱有著跟酒一樣的功效，輕易能醺暈毫無酒量可言的自己。「我也親過女人，有一次，在某個鎮上。」  
凱伊睜大眼，不知道該說什麼，但很克制地不去想像那種畫面。「是……什麼樣的情形、才會……」  
是因為、喜歡嗎？凱伊不敢問。  
「慶功宴上，我們剛打了場勝仗。已經不記得那名少女的臉了，她過來為我斟酒，我親了她，士兵們都歡呼鼓譟著，他們想要看我這麼做。」  
「然後呢……？」  
「沒有然後了。」大吉嶺微微抬起的手指，輕壓凱伊的掌心，在指結處長著繭，是因為拿筆嗎？她一邊想像這個人過去的樣子──更久之前，還沒在戰場相見的樣子──輕聲說：「身為指揮官，我做了會鼓舞士氣的事，只是這樣而已。」  
「那現在呢？」凱伊低頭靠向她，鼻尖與臉頰輕觸，聲音低柔，像戀人間傾訴秘密。這是她們嗎？她們是戀人了嗎？「現在是……為什麼呢？」  
「因為妳問了我，而我並不討厭。」  
凱伊抿緊嘴唇，失望的情緒浮現臉龐。「哦、好吧……」  
她以為會聽到什麼動人情話嗎？會有掏心挖肺的告白？  
──忽然、大吉嶺輕嘆口氣。  
「凱伊，」她無奈地看了凱伊一眼，語氣溫柔無比。「我是開玩笑的。」  
「什麼？」從哪裡開始？凱伊滿頭霧水。「什麼意思？是指妳親過女人的事嗎？」  
「……我該走了。」大吉嶺握住拐杖，站起身，居高臨下望著仍呆坐沙發的對方，眼神冷淡。「明天還得回醫療所復健，不能待太晚。」  
「哎？等、等等……！」凱伊趕忙拉住她的手。「留下來好嗎？我會、我會準時叫醒妳，我會送妳過去，我會、我會陪妳……所以留下來，好嗎？」  
從纖細的背影可以看得出來，大吉嶺並非去意堅定。  
凱伊再接再厲，直接從背後抱住她，畢竟都已經吻過了，沒道理不被允許這樣的行為吧？  
「留下來，我……我很想妳。」  
「今天是我的生日，」大吉嶺沒有回頭，也沒有試圖掙脫，嗓音輕柔而真摯。「我坐在桌前，看著妳送我的音樂盒，拿筆打算寫封感謝函給妳……」

 

但一個字也寫不出來。  
一想到如果我早點回來，妳就會在這裡迎接我。  
如果我再早一點，妳會跟我一起渡過生日。  
「──想著這些事，無法入睡。」  
終於，她轉過身，微慍的眼神，矜持的唇角，卻有絲暈紅浮現臉龐。  
「我這一生親過兩個女人，而我很清楚其中的不同。」  
那妳呢？  
大吉嶺的質問，無疑是賭上尊嚴的戰帖。  
沒有遲疑的餘裕，沒有彆彆扭扭的求愛時間，電影裡浪漫的追逐遊戲只能留在想像中，因為這個動盪的世界根本等不及她們處理完無聊小事。  
於是領悟真意的凱伊，揚起自信滿滿的笑，攔腰將她抱起。  
拐杖落在地面，發出不被關注的雜音。  
「我是這裡的主人──我要妳、今晚留下來。」

 

曾有過這樣的事。  
一位美國商人到戰場前線，三天兩頭就因為忤逆命令而被指揮官關在房裡。  
商人和軍官爭吵著關於人們的事，辯論自我的意志，以及不能放棄的理想。  
她們只能相信犧牲這麼多的人一定可以換來和平，即使不是現在，也是將來的某一天。  
──而在那天到來之前。  
會有更多的故事，發生在這個時代。

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

備註：

1\. 大眾汽車集團：就是福斯公司。1945年至1949年英國政府託管期間，一位英國少校被指派去重整福斯汽車讓其重新運作，而他也成功讓福斯汽車恢復大量生產。

2\. 1945年5月8日納粹投降，英美法蘇同盟國軍事佔領德國，最初盟軍曾計劃通過盟國管制理事會統一對德國進行管理，但1946年到1947年間美英法和蘇聯關係發生破裂。1949年由美英法佔領區合併成為「西德」，同年蘇聯佔領區則成為「東德」。至此，德國分裂成兩個國家，在冷戰中兩德相互敵對，直到1989年柏林圍牆倒下，德國重新統一。

3\. 1946年邱吉爾在密蘇里州富爾頓發表了演講，呼籲英美聯盟對抗蘇聯，並指控蘇聯「從波羅的海的斯塞新到亞得里亞海的第里雅斯特」之間建立起了「一道鐵幕」，當時美國總統杜魯門就坐在臺上。


	8. We Wait For Morning

 

在歐陸本土與蘇聯鑫戰正酣的德軍，似乎暫時對征服英國失去興致，這裡已經有一段時日沒有遭遇空襲，也讓凱伊所待的軍隊在難民移送任務上進行得相當順利，加之美軍及民間團體送達的物資一解燃眉之急，輪流巡守營區的士兵可以暫時減少，讓更多作戰人員得到充足休息。

 

事實上，當美國加入戰局後，英國本土防衛作戰的緊張便逐漸解除，但由於所有能用的軍隊和國民警衛隊都收到命令往南部和東部海岸集合，港口城市駐紮大量部隊，現在也到了應該分散戰力反攻歐洲的時候──包括這個軍隊。

 

確定加入歐陸反攻作戰後，凱伊感覺得到營中短暫的安寧氣氛又被惶惶不安的臉孔取代，“我們就要被拋下了嗎？”難民間流傳既恐懼又憤怒的謠言，所幸作為指揮官的那名女性深受部屬信任，艱困與共的相處也給難民留下紀律嚴謹的形象，所以當她在某個雨夜──英國每一天都下著雨──站出來進行罕見的訓誡演說，很輕易就安撫了若發生在其他地方肯定會暴亂、凱伊曾目睹過的嚴重衝突。

 

以最快速度將大批難民安置在某處小鎮，留下一些士兵接手後續保護事宜……然而，就在凱伊以為要與這位一直以來總是不可理喻、被惹火後還會派人強硬送她“回房休息”的上校分別時，軍隊收到意外密令，必須完成最後一次本土作戰。  
指揮中心傳來的電報顯示，有一批被敵軍反滲透的民兵聚集附近，對渾然不覺甚至贈其物資的軍隊和平民已造成不少傷害，必須盡快將威脅解除。

 

這次的對手是英國人民。

 

──其實凱伊可以先走的。  
她已經過了離開的預定時間，礙於天候不佳、地形險峻和個人興趣才會持續拖延，但再怎麼說，對某位上校的軍隊觀察也該結束了。不過，跟那些深夜裡還是圍在營區外頭、邊聊天邊等待消息的難民們一樣，她也關心著護送他們至此的每一位士兵……好吧，凱伊對自己承認，她最擔心的是那個人的安危。  
很明顯的，上校活著能帶來的好處比死亡更多。  
雖然她們有很多觀念爭執，例如那場虐囚事件──但副官說，一旦戰俘表明自己的身份和目的，她的長官就再也沒派人去訊問過──至此以後，上校的作法並無超過道德的容忍限度，只是凱伊會忍不住提出意見，想要她可以做得更好。  
當然也明白多話碎嘴會引發何種下場。被三番兩次關在房裡“反省”，是一場為了維持規範而做給外人檢查的戲，但不得不說，偶爾看到那人動怒地牙根緊繃的樣子，凱伊會覺得心底異常爽快，因為這代表儘管溝通失敗，她的話還是有被聽到。

 

「……回來了！他們回來了！」  
思緒被周圍人聲吵雜打斷，凱伊拉高暗綠色的行軍雨衣頭簾，想看清楚遠處漸行漸進的幾個人影，很快就發現昏暗雨夜裡，那抹走於最前頭的腥紅身影。  
制服顏色鮮明奪目，在陸戰短兵交接的一片煙塵中足以成為友軍指標，當然也可能是敵軍顯著的標把，這位上校與約莫五名左右的士兵行進而來，副官、軍醫和與凱伊同行的民間醫護人員卻都不在。  
怎麼回事呢？凱伊想著，這時發現上校對圍過來詢問狀況、關心她是否受傷的難民景象感到訝異，也注意到她面對直接善意時，竟失去平日游刃有餘稍感疏遠的模樣，變得有些彆扭害臊，露出了由衷的寬厚淺笑。  
「他們還在現場管制與治療傷者。」有人問出凱伊心中的疑惑，上校則平靜地如此回答：「明早應該就會回來……不用擔心。」  
說到這裡，那雙藍綠相間的瞳望了過來，而聽明她的話外之音，凱伊點頭表示理解。畢竟帶來的醫護人員都表明願意留在軍中幫忙，這樣也好，同行多日的伙伴們在這名指揮官麾下，至少讓她安心許多。  
除去虐待戰俘一事之外，看得出來上校對自己人是很保護的，不然也不會在撤退時臨時決定帶難民遣行，甚至確定珍貴物資已足夠執行下個命令後，便毅然決然將其分散給附近軍營，不存半點私心囤積。

 

她們隔著人群的距離，視線對上，誰也沒向前一步。  
即便今晚可能是此生最後一次見面。

 

……就這樣吧。  
凱伊打算回房收拾行李。  
人好好地出現，正是自己該離去的時候，稍早前將接駁車輛的安排延遲到明日，這次可不能再拖。  
回到徵收的民房房間，環顧四週，隨手抓了幾件衣服和乾糧放進行軍背包裡，其他所需用品在明日接駁車輛到來時自然會有，其實不用帶走什麼。  
凱伊坐在床沿，吐出一口大氣。還有幾個鐘頭，也許今晚能好好睡一覺。  
──有跟上校說要走了嗎？  
忽然想起的事讓人有點在意。  
還是當面去告別比較好吧，做人做事給彼此留一分餘地，以後都會好說話，這是身為商人最基礎的認知。  
換了件乾淨的衣服──但其實也就是美軍制式的黑色襯衫和皮夾克──凱伊走到上校的帳篷外，雨停了呢，一邊想著這件事，一邊晃進帳篷裡。  
由於大部分士兵還在外頭，所以長官帳篷不像以往一樣有衛兵守候，而她也不知道哪根筋不對勁，想著反正只是說句Good Bye就閃人，應該也不用再無意義等候通報。  
總之，凱伊踏了進去，然後看到想也沒想過的一幕。

 

向來連髮型都盤束整齊的那位上校，於和平時代肯定是名儀態完美的淑女，現在卻脫到僅剩一件濕漉漉的白色襯衫，扣子全開，有些髒污的痕跡、與之強烈矛盾的白皙肌膚以及屬於成熟女性的胸脯輪廓隱隱可見。  
就連黑色軍服長褲也被解開褲頭暗扣，露出平坦小腹與染紅白色衣料的源頭──利刃形狀的傷口正透出大片血色。  
隨手丟在桌面的腥紅制服看不出異狀，但滴下地面混著雨水的小水攤竟是一樣鮮艷的紅，怵目驚心。  
上校從手邊工作抬起頭來──她正要為自己縫合──針對突然闖進的人，當然語氣不悅地開口：「Miss Kay，即使是章魚都有學習能力。」  
雖然是非常奇怪的譬喻，但凱伊清楚聽明她正在指責自己的不知教訓。  
「我很抱歉，」這是真心的。「我不知道……我是說、因為妳外面沒有衛兵、平常時候我一定會先敲門的，但、但是……」  
「很抱歉，我沒有一扇門可以讓妳敲。」上校緊皺眉宇，不知是由於生氣還是疼痛，總之，她看起來似乎沒有一般女性在裸露情況下被撞見的尷尬或嬌羞。「但正常人都知道應該先出聲詢問。」  
凱伊壓下反唇相譏的衝動，誠心地低頭。「我……我真的很抱歉，是我失禮了。」  
軍隊移動的這段日子，徵收民房總用來安置武器彈藥和凱伊，前者是因為危險，後者是因為……這是最適切的保護。凱伊很明白，當自己睡在遮風避雨、外頭有衛兵固定守著的建築物內時，上校和其他難民都窩在簡易帳篷裡，忍受颯颯長夜的淒風苦雨。  
為什麼我從未為了這個安排跟她道謝呢？凱伊反問自己，是否也有做得不足、對人不公之處。

 

「我……讓我幫妳吧？」她決定從現在開始做些補償，首先就是把針頭拿離上校那隻明顯顫抖的手。  
「我可以自己來。」  
「妳不行的，」凱伊單膝蹲在傷者面前，伸出右手，以誠懇表情和溫和語氣，輕聲勸導：「我不知道妳忍耐多久了，但妳顯然因為流太多血沒有力氣，連針頭也拿不好，眼睛甚至模糊地看不清楚了吧？為了妳自己，請讓我來幫忙，上校。」  
對方略咬下唇，一副被看穿武裝後不甘願的樣子，忽然之間，凱伊覺得她有點可愛。  
「……好吧。」將縫針遞過去，吐出一口細微的氣。  
「有吃止痛藥嗎？」  
上校搖頭。「藥品都給軍醫帶去現場醫治傷者了，況且這只是小傷而已。」  
凱伊審視那道傷口，提醒自己的眼睛不要往上瞄到圓潤酥胸，也不要過於向下，以免看到褲頭解開的底褲顏色。「……傷口很平整，但為了避免感染，等醫生回來還是得讓他檢查。」  
上校沒有回答，當下第一針時，指尖能感受到腹部肌肉因痛楚而緊繃。  
可憐的傢伙，凱伊心想，這裡也有道傷，身體到處是戰場遺跡，不知道像這樣自己處理傷口多少次了，紅色制服讓染血成為想像不到的幻覺，讓這個人即使受傷流血，也能站在眾人面前，扮演一名好的指揮官角色。  
「妳應該至少帶一名醫生回來。」縫合過程中，知道於事無補，還是想這麼建議。  
「現場人員受傷更重。」  
「因為他們是英國人嗎？」凱伊抬起眼簾，像過往那樣挑戰她，希望能聽到真實答案。「結束戰鬥的首要任務就是治療他們，至於德國人……別的敵人，就可以不顧他的生命安危？」  
相比起戰力優渥的海軍、儀器精良的皇家空軍，陸軍部隊沒有足夠的重武器，只能從前次大戰後報廢的老戰艦拆下火炮使用，即便是軍人對上所謂民兵，也不一定能佔盡優勢，所以指揮官身上帶傷司空慣見。  
但凱伊還是感到不滿，難道這個人為了英國人民，可以無視他人、甚至包括自己的痛苦嗎？  
「……如果妳又要提起同樣的事，我已經說過了，那個男人還活著。」  
這道虛弱語氣讓凱伊楞了一下。由於受傷，沒有往昔針鋒相對的強勢威迫，反而充滿深深無奈，像多年夫妻吵著過去小錯的口吻，讓凱伊不忍再逼她。

 

「我只是希望妳能──」能怎樣呢？希望她更溫柔？希望能公平對待敵我？  
誰也辦不到吧！即使是凱伊自己，也有特別喜愛和厭惡的對象──想到這裡，不禁凝視那張流汗微紅的臉龐──是啊，每個人都有，特別喜愛與厭惡的人。  
更遑論對方是戰時軍官，肩負所有軍民的性命責任，針對潛在危險當然馬虎不得。  
於是凱伊無法把話說完。  
雖然那名戰俘是她心中大石，但不得不妥協於最適當的安排。  
「……我要把、唔、再拉下面一點，可以嗎？」  
縫線來到最後幾步即可完成，但需要將上校那件白色底褲稍微拉下，才有更方便的空間。  
「妳可以做任何事，我已經把自己交給妳了。」語畢，碧藍的眼闔起，上校一手撐著桌面，下巴疲倦地枕於手掌。  
凱伊無聲苦笑，這個累到極點的女人，根本不知道說了什麼奇妙曖昧的話。幾秒後，屏除掉莫名害臊，左手稍稍拉下底褲，可以看到那條將會連接至私處的弧線。  
專注在縫合上，凱伊告訴自己，專心一點。  
「──那首歌叫什麼名字？」  
「什麼？」停下縫合，一頭霧水抬頭，看到上校睜著那雙漂亮的眼瞳，其中蘊含強烈情緒，讓人不由得緊張。「什麼……歌？」  
「有一次，妳彈著吉他，跟他們一起唱的那首歌。」  
「哦……」其實凱伊根本不知道她在說哪次。但如果是自己唱的歌，當然都是離開美國時的流行樂。「大部分是美國的新歌──現在應該算舊吧，我很久沒回家了──爵士樂和藍調，我很喜歡這些。」  
「我也很喜歡。」上校的回話讓人吃驚，感覺不出只是隨口奉承，更沒有奉承的必要。「跟我在音樂盒聽到的很像。」  
音樂盒？不太懂她在說什麼，是否還有足夠意識能對話呢？  
「唔……如果妳喜歡，等我回美國可以寄給妳幾張唱片。」凱伊結束縫合，想找乾淨的布幫她擦拭傷口的血跡和污垢，但左右看了看，發現還真是什麼都沒有，比想像中更……窮酸的佈景。「妳在這裡等等，我回房準備點東西。」  
「不用了，」一手撐著桌面，上校搖搖晃晃站起來。「我想睡了。」  
凱伊趕忙攙扶，確保她安穩躺在平舖地面的床榻後，彎腰幫她脫下拋光皮靴並解開皮帶。一旦自己明天離開，這位上校也可以搬進民房內好好休息吧。  
凱伊看了一眼那張喘息沉重的倦容，難掩心疼地嘆氣。感覺才剛漸漸了解她，卻已是必須分離的時候，等將來回到美國的家，應該就會忘記這個人的容顏，或許也會忘記此時的遺憾。

 

回房準備乾淨的布和水，找出最後一顆止痛藥，醫生回來前先讓上校吃吧，希望足夠讓她減緩痛楚。凱伊盤算著藥效時間，再次回到上校的帳篷，剛才稍停一陣子的壞天氣，又開始飄起濛濛細雨。  
「上校？」把東西放在桌上，凱伊蹲下喚她，但對方毫無反應。「妳還醒著嗎？」  
她搖搖她的肩膀，依然沒反應。  
汗水已透過金色髮絲，沾濕整片枕頭，臉頰暈紅，比稍早之前更豔麗。  
凱伊皺起眉，用自己的額頭壓觸上校的額前。  
「Damn……」發燒了。是傷口感染嗎？她掀開濕答答的襯衫下擺，一邊想著剛才應該先幫她換好衣服，一邊檢查縫補的傷痕。  
……感覺還好。那麼是因為淋雨而感冒嗎？  
「上校？」凱伊將她攬抱在懷裡，一手拿布擦拭汗水溼潤的臉。「我帶了止痛藥，可以抑制發燒，妳必須吃下它。」  
仍舊沒得到對方回應，連眼睛也沒睜開。  
凱伊從口袋拿出藥丸，試著扳開上校的嘴巴硬塞進去，但即使放入舌中也無法被吞入。怎麼辦才好呢？她想著戰場前線遇到的種種經驗，回想曾見過的醫生們都怎麼治療昏迷的人，卻怎樣也沒有適合的法子。  
最後，想到很小的時候，少女時代曾跟妹妹一起看過的羅曼史小說。裡面劇情有著男主角含藥餵女主角的描寫，雖然當時被她拿來嘲笑不合常理，但……。  
試試看吧。凱伊把藥放在嘴裡，仰頭含住一口水，右手臂環抱懷中女性的肩膀，調整角度，低頭讓唇與她相觸。  
有點困難呢。含著水的時候，就算用力捏住臉頰，嘴巴也很難被打開，需要透過一點舌頭力道。於是凱伊伸出舌，總算稍微敲開牙齒，幾秒後實驗成功，將水和藥丸都送進上校喉中。  
發燒時，口渴的人體習慣便是喝下如甘霖的開水，即使是昏睡中的人也有潛意識求生的本能。  
讓上校再次躺好，凱伊四處找著乾淨衣服，陸續將濕濡的襯衫換下，忙前忙後，等終於確定對方的燒退了一點後，她才終於坐在桌前，打起瞌睡。

 

「──Miss Kay？」不知過了多久，被一隻手輕輕搖醒。整個人嚇了一跳地站起，也讓叫醒她的副官眨著一雙迷惑的瞳。「您還好嗎？」  
凱伊來不及回答，焦急地跑去仍熟睡的上校身旁，伸手探探她額頭的溫度。  
還是有點燒啊，但至少沒變得更嚴重。  
她揉揉臉，想揉掉迷糊睡意，朝副官笑了笑。「我沒事，真開心妳平安回來了，但妳要快點請軍醫來幫你們上校看看。」  
「我已經安排好了。」副官微微一笑。「可以請問您為何會睡在上校的帳篷嗎？」  
「她受傷了。」  
「我知道。」  
「所以我……不太放心……」  
「您照顧上校一整晚嗎？」副官偏頭問道，全然訝異的口吻反倒讓人害羞起來。  
凱伊搔搔微紅的臉。「沒有一整晚，我剛才還睡著了，不是嗎？」  
副官顯然還想說什麼，但外頭叭叭的汽車聲提醒她最初會進來的理由。「Miss Kay，有人來接妳了。」  
房間裡找不到人，搜過每個地方也找不到，卻在指揮官的帳篷內意外找到這名美國商人。  
「啊、對了，完全忘記了！」凱伊匆匆忙忙地跑出去後又探頭進來，遲疑地開口：「可以請妳跟她說……跟上校說，我不是故意不告而別的、好嗎？」  
昨晚發生太多事，今早她又叫不醒。凱伊哈哈苦笑。  
「我已經跟上校說明過您今早就會離開。」  
「是嗎？」  
所以她早就知道了啊……凱伊想著，但她什麼也沒表示，沒有說再見或珍重，也沒有祝福彼此此後一切順利，只突兀地問了某首歌的名字。  
彷彿今日也將如昔。  
彷彿明天之後，還會再相見。

 

凱伊走出帳篷，回房拿了行李，跟前來送行的難民和士兵道別後，搭上接駁的吉普車，前往下一個目的地。  
猛然想到，根本沒問過指揮官的名字。  
──不過。  
望向車外蒼翠樹林，難得的雨後晴天傳來青草香氣，凱伊壓著被風吹撫的髮，聽到車上廣播電台放出一首懷念的美國歌曲。  
雖然不知道她的名字，不過像那樣出眾的女性，肯定到哪裡都會遇到認得她的人。  
就算忘了面容，也會不斷聽到，啊、是有這個人，英國的女軍官，喜歡跟美國商人吵架的上校。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

凱伊醒來時，看到那抹坐在床沿的纖瘦背影。  
時間是深夜兩點，已經過了某人生日整整兩個鐘頭。  
她把大吉嶺抱上自己的床，親吻她，擁抱她，感受臉頰輕貼時、微笑唇邊的弧度。

 

然後……睡著了啊？真是的，我是怎麼搞的。凱伊清了清喉嚨。「大吉嶺……？」  
聞聲，對方回過頭，一半臉龐被窗外月色照耀，看來精緻而蒼白。「我吵醒妳了嗎？」  
凱伊搖頭。「妳怎麼了，為什麼會醒著？」  
大吉嶺沉默幾秒，繼續背對凱伊。「……我需要脫下義肢才能睡。」  
只是一句話，一個簡單的事實，忽然就讓空間產生動彈不得的壓力。  
「我想著該把它放在哪裡，才不會……」這道輕柔而細滑的嗓音，應該是用來述說浪漫情話，如今卻不得不吐露常人難以想像的困擾。「不會、嚇到妳。」  
想不到呢，不知不覺就坐著發呆了。大吉嶺再次回頭，皺眉而笑，卻沒有比這抹笑更使人哀傷的畫面了，她需要鼓起多少勇氣才說得出來呢？  
凱伊立刻跳下床。「妳等等我！」  
沒有聽到回答，雷厲風行的她衝到妹妹房間拿了女用連身睡衣──作為芭蕾舞員的妹妹，身形一直比同年的女孩修長，足以讓大吉嶺舒適地換上──然後命侍從準備好冰水和毛巾，一杯紅酒，她帶著托盤動作迅速地跑回房。  
房內，維持原本姿勢的大吉嶺，仍在吃驚於她突如其來的行為。  
「凱伊……？」  
「大吉嶺，讓我來幫妳。」將東西放在一旁床櫃，遞給她那杯紅酒。「來，先喝一口。」  
「……我不太會喝酒呢。」坦白弱點，試著像小貓似讓舌尖就著杯延淺嚐味道，大吉嶺抿抿唇瓣。  
「如何？」凱伊臉上的微笑，就跟她的口吻一樣溫柔。「沒有想像中那麼苦吧？」  
「嗯，還可以。」大吉嶺安心了，以品嚐心態繼續喝了一口。  
接著，凱伊單膝跪在她面前，大吉嶺不由得握緊酒杯，能感覺到心跳因緊張和害怕而加快。  
「告訴我該怎麼做，讓我幫妳。」  
無法拒絕那雙直率真誠的藍眼，大吉嶺過了一會兒，總算以微抖音節道：「妳必須先……撩高我的裙子……」

 

然後妳就會看到，關節處的暗扣。  
凱伊照著她的話做，動作輕柔，拉高黑色裙擺，直面隱藏在裙中的傷痛隱私──右腿的上臘橡膠顏色，左腿細緻修美的弧形。  
解開黏接膝蓋切面的暗扣，整隻右腳義肢被拿了下來。

 

「……發紅了呢。」  
「戴太久向來會如此。」  
凱伊讓毛巾沾濕，冰冰涼涼地敷在截肢切面，大吉嶺覺得敏感冰冷，甚至酸痛刺激，而她知道自己不該有這些感覺。  
「紅酒好喝嗎？」凱伊仰頭朝她一笑。「它會幫助睡眠哦。」  
大吉嶺觀察她將義肢放在接近床舖的地方。「妳常……喝酒嗎？」  
「……老實說，最近我也覺得自己有點、喝太多了。」凱伊搔搔後腦杓，流露一絲羞於告人的罪惡感。  
「凱伊？」大吉嶺輕聲喚她，小小招手，深知參與過前線戰爭的人們難以適應和平生活，每個人都是一步一步咬牙走過來的。「妳也喝一口吧，我想跟妳一起……好好睡一覺。」  
凱伊原本預想會被嚴厲的前上校斥責，甚至會被看不起，沒想到卻獲得對方體貼入微的安慰。  
這讓她忍不住伸出雙臂抱緊大吉嶺，動容地眼眶發熱。  
「不用了，」凱伊微笑，在那人耳旁小聲說話，卻發覺有些哽咽。「現在已經……不需要了。」  
大吉嶺輕撫她的髮，親親她的耳鬢，聲音如溫暖流水，滑進聽者內心。「那麼，我也不需要了。」  
「好，我們都不用這些東西。」凱伊吻了她的唇，一次之後，忍不住再吻一次，吻著大吉嶺的感覺太過美好，實在不想停下。

 

但還有應該做的事。

 

「換上睡衣吧，來，我扶妳起來。」  
大吉嶺點頭，一手撐床櫃站起，靜靜望著凱伊解開她的領結，她的女用襯衫衣扣，以及最後，她身上的長裙。  
這個身體並不好看，到處是傷痕和彈痕，但無論如何，不會比失去一隻腳更使人膽寒，所以大吉嶺寧願凱伊就這樣凝視她的身體，她的鎖骨，她的胸部，深刻刀疤的腹部甚至最私密之處，所有屬於女人的部份她都願意被凱伊知道──因為這些肯定比右腿殘缺更好看一點。  
「……我記得這個傷痕。」  
凱伊的手指來到左腹傷痕，有點酥麻，大吉嶺必須咬住下唇才能不發出聲。而得知牢記在心的回憶被對方所共享，她略顯羞澀卻難掩開心地說：「妳知道嗎？我來到美國，也聽到以前妳唱過的歌了。」  
它們還是很新的。也依然很好聽。  
「雖然我一直沒有寄唱片給妳，但如果妳喜歡的話……」為大吉嶺穿好睡衣，凱伊偏頭一笑。「我可以唱給妳聽。」  
「好。」大吉嶺也跟她一起笑了，一手輕抓她的袖子，親了那笑起來過於好看的唇，吐息間低喃：「上床來睡吧，凱伊。」  
「這應該是由我來說的邀請吧？」畢竟是我的床啊。凱伊故作嚴肅地糾正她，走到另一邊脫下自己的襯衫。  
大吉嶺轉了下眼睛，側躺在床，欣賞那人修碩健美的背部。「戰時戰後唯一不變的，一定就是妳很愛跟我辯論這點了。」  
「至少這時妳講輸我的話，就沒辦法再叫部下把我關在房裡了。」  
「我還是有其他方法。」大吉嶺被她抱入懷裡時，喃喃自語。如果妳真的要試的話。  
凱伊決定忽略這段威脅。  
「大吉嶺，妳要對我好一點。」在這個大得使人孤獨的房間，她很久沒允許自己對某個人撒嬌。凱伊吻了對方的額頭，笑容既神秘又頑皮。「因為、跟妳不一樣，我這輩子只吻過一個女人。」  
「但妳不是說曾經──」不久前問過的問題和回答，大吉嶺還記得很清楚。  
「噓……」凱伊湊向前，用唇封住對方的疑惑。  
在吻與被吻的過程中，除了兩方逐漸貼近的軀體，所有疑問被拋之雲外。

 

這是一段說起來會有點長的故事。  
所以至少，等睡過一覺後再來慢慢聊。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名出自1929年德國作家雷馬克的小說《西線無戰事》裡一句話：「我們是被脆弱牆壁庇護的小小火苗，抵抗著分散和瘋狂的風暴，有時我們變得閃爍，甚至消散。我們只能倚靠自己，睜眼看著黑夜……因此、我們等待天明（and thus we wait for morning）。」


	9. Ordinary to Each Other

 

打從得知大吉嶺晚上不回飯店休息，白毫就在房間坐立難安地邊收拾書本邊唸著，真是太危險了，那可是美國人，會發生什麼事呢，會不會又像上次宴會那樣……。  
阿薩姆決定讓焦躁不安的孩子獨處。  
畢竟，學習接受不可理喻的嫉妒心，也是成長為優秀大人的要件。  
對於大吉嶺的選擇，儘管阿薩姆有所懷疑，也只會用一句簡單反問來表達，至於對方是否願意重新審視，就端看她的智慧了。  
已經是很長久的交情，許多旁枝末節兩人皆心領神會，無須多言。  
不過，要說不擔心也是假的，對象可是那位Miss Kay啊──。

 

晨日，收到來自莊園侍從的囑託，早上八點阿薩姆便準時開車去接大吉嶺。  
當女傭引著她並非進入客廳或會客室，而是踏入更深處的用餐間時，阿薩姆看到了一幕難以形容的奇妙畫面。  
足以容納十幾人的長形餐桌，Miss Kay坐在主人大位，左手翻閱平攤桌面的報紙，右手叉了一片被咬幾口的火腿，大吉嶺則坐在側邊，桌上放著一壺飄散悠揚清芬的紅茶，餐盤裡有切開的黃瓜三明治和小塊黃油。  
Miss Kay的管家手持一小罐的青銅色鐵盒，用銀湯匙圴出少量茶葉，講述他家主人在哪次商業旅行如何獲得印度公司最高等級的禮物。  
經過精細揉撚精製而成的高品質產物，含有較多金黃芽葉，顯然讓大吉嶺相當滿意，微笑地讚美了管家的待客用心。  
──待客。  
也許這就是讓阿薩姆感到奇妙的緣由。這幕畫面怎麼看都屬於某個和平時代的居家風景，悠閒平日裡盡情享用早餐和紅茶，在很小的時候，曾是阿薩姆心中對於父母、對於一個家庭會有的印象。  
純屬於家人相聚的時光，是不會有客人出現的。

 

「哦，阿薩姆！」Miss Kay從報紙中抬起頭，開心地打招呼。「坐啊，一起吃早餐吧？」  
「我已經用過餐了，謝謝。」  
「那麼、要喝杯紅茶嗎？」換大吉嶺開口，唇邊掛著淺笑。「我們才剛提到阿薩姆茶葉。」  
意外的好心情啊，被調侃的阿薩姆苦笑地說“請給我一杯吧”，管家幫她拉開座位，就在大吉嶺左側。「預約時間是九點半，來得及嗎？」  
對方拿起茶杯，闔眼品茗香氣。「永遠來得及再喝一杯茶。」  
「說得也是。」阿薩姆向倒茶的管家點頭致謝，迫不及待品嚐它的芬芳和滋味。「泡茶的藝術，在美國也流傳著呢。」  
「不敢當。」兩位英國客人對紅茶的滿意，讓管家也自豪了起來，但努力壓住上揚嘴角，輕輕咳了一聲，看向他的主人，滿心期待地問：「凱伊小姐也要來一杯茶嗎？」  
「啊？」Miss Kay剛吞下一大口挾著牛排的漢堡，沾醬手指繼續掀開報紙。「不用了，幫我多加點柳橙汁就好。不過妳們還真喜歡紅茶啊，多帶幾罐回去吧？」  
飯店裡的茶葉怎能跟莊園主人贈予的等級相比呢？  
「不勝感激。」所以阿薩姆想也不想地接受好意，覺得垂下肩膀的管家有點可憐。

 

曾經，領軍走過斷橋的時候，阿薩姆聽到大吉嶺感慨說道：“真希望能坐上戰車。”  
“為什麼？”  
“他們快要開發出能在戰車內泡茶的電熱鍋了。”  
“……真希望能坐戰車。”  
“是啊。”  
當時戰場上最方便的辦法，是依靠水冷式機槍外掛的冷卻水桶、在射擊後被煮熱的水來泡茶，如果隨時可攜帶一套泡茶裝備，然後坐著品茗紅茶，那該有多好啊。  
美國人或許永遠不會明白，英國人與紅茶的緊密關係深繫於歷史，但當阿薩姆看到美國空軍居然藉由高空低溫讓戰鬥機兩翼驅動攪拌筒以製造冰淇淋時，心裡對他們追求家鄉口味的堅持，有了莫名其妙的敬意。  
兩邊都一樣啊。艱困的戰爭，讓人懷念過去幸福而美好的日子。

 

「凱伊，」大吉嶺出聲喚她。「妳弄髒報紙了。」  
「有什麼關係嗎？」Miss Kay舔了大拇指，睜著那雙晨間看來清透湛藍的眼。  
大吉嶺微皺眉頭，拿過報紙用紙巾擦拭邊緣。「我不是說過我也要看嗎，請保持清潔。」  
「哎、我還沒看完！」  
「等我看完再給妳，太髒了。」  
「唔──霸道的女人……」  
「如果妳答應會用乾淨的手碰它，我就還給妳。」大吉嶺雖然有些嚴厲，叮嚀的聲音卻無可奈何：「而且，這種吃飯習慣也不夠衛生，對身體不好。」  
「大吉嶺像家庭教師一樣呢。」  
「如果妳曾好好接受家庭教師的教育，也許就不用我再多說什麼。」

 

喝了幾口紅茶，放鬆心神的阿薩姆，安靜觀察起餐桌另兩位的互動。  
果然如白毫最在意的，昨晚肯定發生某些事，讓大吉嶺與Miss Kay的關係有了飛躍進展，她們如今已像一般親密好友，吃著早餐，不分彼此地搶奪東西，耐心囑咐稍嫌缺失的生活習慣。  
明明今天之前的大吉嶺，連只是想要安慰朋友都躊促不已，像個不知該如何踏出第一步的初生孩童。原本就因嚴謹教養而不善表達直率心情，戰爭更奪走了她曾有的柔軟心地，阿薩姆本以為……。  
本以為，大吉嶺從此之後會被永遠改變，正如遍體鱗傷的歐洲改變了每一個人。  
沒想到……竟是藉由一位外國人讓她發現，原來某部份的大吉嶺還在這裡。曾跟她一起聊著魔法師和音樂的童年玩伴，只是被藏在很深很暗的地方，孤獨地睜著大眼，等待遲來的天明。  
或許這就是和平該有的樣子，充滿無限的可能性和往前邁步的機會──那些逃離家園，前仆後繼來到美國新世界的人們，應該也是想著一樣的事吧。  
那麼，大吉嶺也是嗎？  
阿薩姆放下茶杯，陷入了沉思。  
這裡是魅力無窮的美國，旁邊就坐著神采出眾的美國商人，大吉嶺拒絕得了嗎？

 

又過了半小時，結束用餐，阿薩姆先離席將車開到門口，不到五分鐘，大吉嶺坐進後座。  
「Miss Kay呢？」  
確實是聽說她要一起同行吧？  
「她還在跟管家交代事情。」  
阿薩姆點頭，理解地說：「Miss Kay是個忙碌的人，想不到會願意陪大吉嶺一起復健。」  
「嗯……」後座那人沒有多言，阿薩姆也就保持平和的沉默。  
直到──  
「──阿薩姆，」果然，心裡有話的大吉嶺，根本無法忍受浪費時間的靜默。「昨晚妳跟白毫……還好嗎？」  
「是的，沒有什麼意外發生。」  
大吉嶺不是想說這個，後照鏡裡，阿薩姆看到她懊惱地咬了咬下唇。  
「妳跟Miss Kay感覺不太一樣了。」決定解救這位不知如何開口的友人兼前上官，她微笑地說：「我很為妳開心。」  
「我們──……」聽到嘆息聲，按住拐杖的右手緊握，表明本人的遲疑和動搖。「……總之，我們變得比普通朋友更好一點了。」  
這對任務也有幫助，對吧？吐出譴責自我的嘲諷，大吉嶺扯了一抹笑。  
阿薩姆琢磨該怎麼回答。  
並不認為大吉嶺只是單純為使任務遂行而與Miss Kay打好關係，畢竟那可是Miss Kay──是從戰場第一次相見以來，就得到大吉嶺上校特殊待遇的女性──而這段在美國的日子，也確實深受對方關心，於情於理，給予相符的尊重和情誼，不僅是作為淑女的教養，也是身為一名走在正途之人應具備的品德。  
「我想，妳跟Miss Kay一直以來就是比普通朋友更好一點的關係。」阿薩姆如此說道：「還記得那件事嗎？在英國本土的反滲透作戰。」  
微楞的大吉嶺眨了眨眼，紺碧色的瞳，在光線照耀下驅於淺藍。

 

那是參與反攻歐陸作戰之前──大吉嶺失去右腿前──最後一次的本土戰鬥。  
出擊一刻，身穿鮮紅制服的大吉嶺，對士兵們慷慨及昂地演說：“我們不是來殺人，而是來救人，我們將要面對一群被敵人引誘向邪惡之路的英國人民，這是個神聖的任務──你必堅固，無所懼怕──在世的日子，要比正午更明，雖有黑暗，仍像早晨。”  
特別引用聖經經文，而士兵聽明長官指示，心存高貴的救贖之意，背負勇武精神，不行無謂的殺戮之舉。所以，儘管最後仍有死傷，卻是活下來的人比死者更多。  
不過，大吉嶺在這場戰鬥中受傷，阿薩姆要軍醫來醫治長官，卻被對方輕聲拒絕。  
“只是小傷而已，先處理士兵和民兵的傷勢。阿薩姆，妳留在這裡指揮，等情況穩定並掌握人數後，將他們強制遣至軍情處，交由法律解決吧。”  
“我嗎？大吉嶺大人、那您──”  
“我帶著可以行動的人先回軍營。”大吉嶺的左手按壓小腹，雨水淋濕制服，混雜腥紅的血，卻足以使肉眼看不出異狀。“我如果留在這裡，明日之前肯定回不去。Miss Kay就要離開了，出於禮節，至少該當面向她告別。”  
“……出於禮節、啊。”阿薩姆無奈地搖頭。“如果您在路上流血過多死掉了，我會讓全世界知道，某位英國軍官居然為了見外國女人最後一面而死掉、這個笑話。”  
“這也會是個浪漫的笑話吧。”大吉嶺皺眉而笑，不再多說，引著幾名士兵，頭也不回地在雨夜裡啟程。  
當阿薩姆清晨回營區後，萬萬沒想到，Miss Kay就趴睡在上校帳篷的桌上，顯然照顧她一整晚，而事後醫生說能幫傷口縫線縫得更漂亮，卻被大吉嶺給拒絕了。

 

回想至此，她喃喃自語：「我想我不該感到驚訝，妳從小最喜歡看羅曼史小說。」  
大吉嶺微紅起臉，看向窗外。「……我不知道妳是什麼意思。」  
「妳跟Miss Kay的這種關係，」恢復正經神色，作為副官有必須為她考量的事，阿薩姆低聲問：「需要上報給那位閣下知道嗎？」  
「……我會親自跟他說明。在那之前，我不認為會影響任務，也就沒有報告的必要。況且……」  
如果真要說，也許他們最樂見其成。美國跟蘇聯的交惡快要正式浮上檯面，在那之前必須先確保英國重建的進度，而與政府頗有深交、是許多跨國組織和國際計畫背後金主的這位美國商人，她與誰越走越近遲早會落入美國政府耳中。  
英國需要她的錢，美國需要她跟英國的友好以對抗蘇聯。  
就算有各種方法可以結盟，但能在床上秘密解決外交事務，加深兩國聯繫，又有什麼不好呢？  
大吉嶺分析自己的隱密戀情，就像她分析任何戰局情報一樣，冷靜而不帶私情。  
……戀情啊。阿薩姆忍不住問：「大吉嶺，跟Miss Kay睡在一起了嗎？」  
「什──」啊啊，整張臉都紅起來了，讓阿薩姆想到這個人童年曾偷偷摸摸塞給她一本小說，裡面有男女主角親吻的描寫，當時她也是臉蛋暈紅。「我們才沒──我是說、昨晚……我們的確睡在同一張床上，但──」  
阿薩姆從後照鏡中，滿面疑惑地觀察，不明白當事者為何突然變得害羞至極。  
她只是想知道睡前必須脫下義肢的大吉嶺，是否有讓Miss Kay幫忙。

 

昨晚最使阿薩姆憂愁的也是這點。對自我的完整性和完美觀念具有高度標準，而在失去右腿後變得更為偏執頑固的大吉嶺，實在難以想像會允許別人伸出援手，就連白毫也是花了很長時間才終於能接近她。  
想到白毫，不禁感到胸口微疼。  
這個可憐的孩子，被戰爭奪去家園和記憶，如果不是由於本人的聰慧和堅強，大吉嶺也會把她拋在某個不知名的鎮上吧──就像過去每次都把Miss Kay關在房裡一樣──大吉嶺所知道的保護方法，就是隔絕對方與殘酷的世界。  
隔絕真實的自身與現實的人生。  
而這樣的事還會再次發生嗎？阿薩姆猜想，在德國與邱吉爾閣下分別後，大吉嶺就曾說，英國與美國不得不結盟，共同加入將來對蘇聯的戰爭。  
“國家應該是保護人民而存在的，”阿薩姆實在不贊同英國倘入美蘇的渾水。“對我們而言，現在最重要的是復興工作。”  
“但國家不能只為人民而存在，它必須教導人民正確的生存之道。”當時，難掩苦惱的大吉嶺，還是這麼說了：“無論如何，我們都不能再讓另一個極權主義有機會甦生。”  
“我們已經不是軍人，等任務結束，這些都不關我們的事。”  
“我們永遠都是英國人──無論是在美國，或在世界的任何一個地方。”  
阿薩姆抿唇無語，無能辯駁，只能闔眼悲嘆。  
「──呦、怎麼了？」Miss Kay不知何時已經坐入後座，就在大吉嶺的旁邊，她偏頭問道：「氣氛好像怪怪的？」  
「「沒事。」」  
被兩位英國女性以堅定口吻同時回應，彷彿加裝雙重砲塔的重戰車威勢，讓Miss Kay聳肩而笑，擺出她什麼都不會再問的投降姿態。

 

──接著。  
阿薩姆開車時，後座兩人都沒有說話，大吉嶺望向窗外，耳根仍有些通紅，Miss Kay則從公事包拿出幾份資料專心研讀，這樣的一幕，誰也無法想像她們私底下存有半點隱私交錯或秘密戀情。  
等來到實驗設施醫護所，拄著拐杖的大吉嶺正要隨三名醫生、研究員與護士踏入房間前，Miss Kay喚了她的名字。  
「唔……我會在外面等妳，加油哦。」  
「好的。」阿薩姆看到大吉嶺揚起微笑，那是讓人感到哀傷的笑容。  
同時也讓她不滿地皺起眉。  
確定房門關上後，阿薩姆以冷硬口吻，直接逼問：「為什麼不說要一起進去？」  
明顯吃驚的Miss Kay ，讓人得到一些復仇快感。  
「為什麼不要求一起進去？妳應該知道大吉嶺大人不會拒絕妳。」  
「……這種事怎麼能由我開口。」  
Miss Kay攏開肩膀的捲髮，她今天穿著簡單的棉質襯衫和黑色外套，最上面兩顆鈕扣沒扣，露出精緻的鎖骨和典雅的水晶項鍊，一雙同色的高底鞋，烘托得身形高挑修長，給人一種高雅卻不至於過份精明的感覺。  
雖然並非參與正式場合的打扮，但似乎也不是準備等會兒去散步逛街的樣子。  
「昨晚大吉嶺一個人坐在床邊，不知道坐了多久，就只是怕把義肢脫下來會嚇到我。」Miss Kay望過來的藍眼，清澄溫柔，阿薩姆原有的怒火不知不覺被澆熄。「如果這種事不是由她主動要求，那就沒有意義了，我不想……我不能逼她。」  
「但妳應該很清楚，Miss Kay，」阿薩姆揚起同情的淺笑。「我們在提的對象，並不是一位會老實說出想要什麼的人。」  
「沒關係，」發出慨然笑聲，Miss Kay說了近似承諾的話語：「就算一輩子也講不出來，我知道她在努力著，那就足夠了。」

 

足夠了。  
阿薩姆心想，在這個貧瘠時代，充斥無數死去和持續受苦的人們，醫療、金錢、食物和各種資源匱乏，世界的大小戰事蠢蠢欲動，即將勃發。  
所以這句話一定只有美國人才說得出口。  
只有美國人說得出來，這樣就好了，已經夠了。

 

好不容易等到和平之日，卻仍必須跛腳前行、咬牙支撐自己的大吉嶺。  
被託付救國理想，從此與英國命運永久相繫的大吉嶺。  
會因為提起跟誰接吻，就臉紅地不可思議的大吉嶺。  
……恐怕也只是想、聽到有人跟她說這樣的話吧。  
普普通通地努力著，已經比什麼都足夠。

 

於是阿薩姆環起手臂，思索回去該怎麼安慰白毫才好。

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 你必堅固，無所懼怕，在世的日子，要比正午更明，雖有黑暗，仍像早晨：出自《約伯記》第十一章。

2\. Boiling vessel：第一個裝上電熱鍋泡茶的英國戰車就是二戰末期開發出來的百夫長。動畫裡被官方設定為大吉嶺最喜愛的戰車，不曉得是否因為它不用改裝就能泡茶？

3\. 本篇篇名出自被稱為『作家之作家之作家』（writer's writer's writer）的英國小說家亨利格林曾說過的話：「我不明白為什麼人們即使相愛，也不能讓彼此繼續保存平凡普通的自我(just being ordinary to each other)。」


	10. The Routine of Survival （上）

 

每當看著那人跛腳走路的樣子，凱伊腦中會閃現某些經歷過的影像，她知道戰場炸彈的衝擊、傷害的後果、還有屍體堆疊大地的模樣，回到美國後，求助治療的精神科醫生曾說，畫圖是對美好世界最高的讚賞，所以凱伊也試著這麼做。  
童年時期、求學時代、與家人朋友相處的喜悅，在學業或事業取得勝利的成就感，盡量把一切想像得到的幸福畫出來，提醒自己已回到和平家園，不用再懼怕夜裡靠近的腳步聲。  
──但還是沒辦法。  
色彩繽紛的水彩畫更強烈地提醒她那天的事。  
那些事，遇過的人們，自己的行為。

 

原本，依據國際公約，各國不准對停戰區或多國組成的救援組織開火攻擊，但當人性被殘暴消磨，遠在戰火之外的道德譴責根本無能制止喪失理智的軍隊。  
那天夜裡，凱伊記得是夏天最熱的時候，站在前方巡守營區的美國士兵，一位叫麥可下士的青年，他笑著問Miss Kay要不要吃點東西消暑，偷偷從披著步槍的背後拿出自製冰淇淋。  
凱伊跟他閒聊美國音樂，叮嚀他尚未拆除縫線的傷口得避免感染，四周偶爾走來一些難民和士兵，互相談著明天要先洗衣服還是去城鎮請人縫補褲子。  
然後，眨眼間，這些人、難得日常的對話、笑容和聲音，全都消失。

 

不曉得是炸彈或火箭筒哪種攻擊，凱伊回神時發現被好幾具屍體壓在下方，很勉強才能呼上幾口氣，平躺在她身上的麥可下士則睜著逐漸失焦的棕色眼睛，發出低啞微弱的悲鳴。  
“……救救、我……”  
黑暗中，自己的和別人的血水滴了滿臉，而他的眼睛，直至今日都讓凱伊覺得，世界只剩如此一幕。  
能聽到凌亂走動的步伐，夾雜義大利語和德語的叫囂，攻擊者發現有幾個尚且活著的人，凱伊則聽到丹尼爾醫生用美語大叫，他是美國來的醫生，不是軍人，請不要殺他。  
然而，在幾句外語誶罵後，機關槍仍是無情地掃射而過。  
“不要、丟下我……上帝……”  
麥可下士恐怕什麼也看不到，但他還是持續發出呢喃，懇求神的憐憫，或是任何能聽到的對象施予他一點慈悲。  
凱伊艱難地抬起手，知道自己的肋骨斷了，咬緊下唇不發出痛苦叫喊，想在最後抱抱這個與弟弟差不了幾歲的年輕人，想要安慰他。  
然而，當腳步聲來到附近，繼續搜尋可能存活的人時，凱伊捂住了麥可下士的嘴。  
“不要出聲──”  
Please. Don’t make a sound.  
一直以來都能清楚記得，當時自己如何移動無聲的唇瓣，一手捂住快要死去之人的嘴巴，無視他的請求，只是自私地向上天祈禱──請你不要出聲。

 

理所當然，此後的生命，觸目所及只會存在著，那夜直視自己的棕色眼睛。  
而在如萬古長夜的沉默中，某道聲音會一直一直響徹。  
軍人的拋光皮靴。  
躂躂躂、躂躂躂的殘酷足音。  
噓──……不要出聲。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

深夜，位於書房桌邊的凱伊，一下皺眉咬著鋼筆，一下在手中紙張振筆疾書，來回踱步，念出演講稿的每句話，琢磨詞語和聲調，然後再次反覆修改。  
地面有著被她踐踏過的數十份稿紙。  
明天就是股東大會，配合律師先向股東們講解投資歐洲的計畫，再由經營者來安定人心。接管公司後已做過無數次，加上打從大學時期就是公認的強力演說家，對凱伊而言可謂駕輕就熟，但這次與以前相比有顯著差異，股東意願將會直接影響英國復甦的成敗。  
為了對抗國會裡反對支援歐洲的議員，需要遊說更多政治人物加入己方，而未來邱吉爾議員是否能再次掌權的不確定性，也讓投資者的立場搖擺不定，為此，將要籌備更多資金用以籠絡足以影響英國政界的人物。  
凱伊想起大吉嶺她們的處境，想起回國之前，在歐洲各地見到的慘烈景象，深刻明白到，累積一輩子的財富就是為了這一刻，為了這件事，為了這些人而存在。  
但還是要顧及公司股東的利益，要從中找出能夠說服他們的賺錢商機。  
「“──結合總統努力推動的歐洲經濟一體化政策，將使我們成為20世紀全世界最大的債權人、最多的生產商與最富有的消費者。我們不僅是在創造資產，更是在創造歷史。”」  
嗯，好，這段寫下來。凱伊劃掉紙上幾句話，寫字時鋼筆的刷刷聲給人一種急切而敏銳的印象，字跡也比以往更潦草。  
「“每當任何國家擺脫戰爭和痛苦，向一個嶄新、更加充滿希望的未來邁進時，他們會再次看到我們──這就是我們賦予自身的形象，一個全球的領導者。”」  
凱伊思考著要在開頭還是最後說這句話。  
對商人而言，這項決定無疑是場戰爭和革命，就像可樂和好萊塢電影在歐洲時常被認為是膚淺和粗糙的文明產物，但這些人無法否認美國的機器設備、勞資關係和工程管理對工廠乃至於公司創立，是使人推崇也令人嚮往的優異，要在歷經極權暴政摧殘後衰疲谷底的體制裡擷取利益並不困難。

 

「“我們的經濟榜樣和消費型態，將能顛覆歐洲社會階層──”」  
「凱伊小姐？」  
忽然，書房門口站著不知何時悄然到來的管家先生。凱伊從文字中抬起頭，發現那張打小熟悉的臉正漾著苦笑。  
「已經很晚了，您還不休息嗎？」  
「唔……我把稿子修改好就會去睡了。」  
管家剛要開口多說什麼，眼角餘光瞄到桌角的酒瓶和盛了八分滿的蘇格蘭威士忌酒杯，不禁憂心匆匆地改口：「我以為您已經不喝酒了。」  
應該是從那天晚上開始吧。管家心想，大吉嶺小姐初次過夜之後，持續一個禮拜未曾目睹他家主人尋求酒精慰藉。  
「我沒有──」凱伊尷尬地放下紙筆，揉揉疲倦的臉。「我沒有喝，只是老習慣倒了之後才發現……總之、我沒喝。」  
「那就好。」管家點點頭。「明日下午大吉嶺小姐會前來拜訪，您應該不會想要滿身酒臭味的出現。」  
「哈哈，早上有股東大會，也不可能喝醉。」  
「您需要……」管家頓了頓，思索該怎麼提起，最後只能輕嘆口氣。「需要我派人整理您的房間嗎？」  
凱伊背過身，再度執起鋼筆，語氣平淡地說：「Yes, please.」

 

管家是知道的，小主人回到美國後的這幾年，總受惡夢所擾。  
可怕的是，那些並非幻想夢境。  
儘管求助於有名的醫生，接受各種正統療法，她的房間、書房、平常所待的處所，依然在被惡夢驚醒後必須承受後果，到處是撕毀的書頁、畫作和滿地碎玻璃，一片狼藉。  
似乎已經沒有什麼方法能幫助她。喝的酒越來越多，無眠的夜晚越來越長，人前那張陽光般的笑容，總在轉身後被陰霾籠罩。  
把自己投入在工作裡，迎接冒險和挑戰，短暫地讓凱伊小姐獲得壓力抒發，但那終歸不是治本之法，直到大吉嶺小姐的出現，管家才真的覺得可以鬆一口氣。  
兩名女性在過去某段時空曾有交集，宛如暴風裡微小火花，卻未曾閃逝殆盡，那點貧弱搖曳、極其渺小的火光，反而引導她們的命運再次聯繫。  
儘管猜不透大吉嶺小姐實際上勸說了什麼，或是做了什麼事，但凱伊小姐的確戒掉喝酒的壞習慣，整個人也找回生命動力，變得如以前──在更久之前，尚未失去父母、弟妹和所有家人的那時候──精力旺盛，神采飛揚。  
管家希望未來會越變越好，就像他幾次與大吉嶺小姐喝茶聊天時，聽到她描述的故土悲運，便會代她向上帝衷心祈求一樣。沒有人應該經歷這些事，等紐倫堡審判結束，戰爭的事、違反人道精神的創傷，就會有走出黑夜的曙光吧。  
……也只能如此希望了。

 

等管家輕闔書房的門，凱伊坐回桌前，緊盯整齊擺放桌面的母子照片和書信。  
『敬啟，凱伊小姐：  
感謝您幾年來諸多幫忙，後天是小麥可學校的棒球比賽冠軍賽，他期盼您能前來觀賽，說著要將冠軍獻給您。如果可以的話，我也想好好招待您，回報您近年來的慈善與無私。』  
照片裡身穿棒球制服、年約十歲的孩子，有著跟他父親一模一樣的棕色眼睛。  
凱伊陷入了沉默，臉上面無表情。  
這就是那天夜裡麥可下士最後能看到的畫面。  
無表情的、捂住他嘴巴的人。  
不要出聲。  
耳邊迴盪如咒語般的音節。  
因恐懼而砰砰作響的心跳，躂躂躂、躂躂躂靠近的士兵。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

按照約定時間，大吉嶺的車駛入凱伊家的莊園。  
通過25英哩的道路，經過森林、林園和牧場，會來到一片偌大的湖泊和湖邊小屋，風中聞得到自製釀酒廠的香味，在那棟仿照法國文藝復興時期設計的四層樓豪宅和四座噴水花園的後方，還有一座牧場、騎馬場和游泳池等設備。  
儘管歐洲貴族的生活裡，通常也利用領地發展林業和牧業等相關產業，收取利潤，用以支付莊園龐大的開銷，但一想到佔地遼闊的此處只是單純屬於一人的家，她便會再次為美國豐富到瘋狂的資源嘖嘖稱奇。  
大吉嶺在車子最接近湖邊小屋時，拉下窗戶，眺望遠處白色木屋。凱伊曾帶她來此散步，就在一個禮拜前。  
她留在這裡過夜，她被凱伊照顧，然後允許對方數不清多少次的親吻。  
允許那隻長繭的手掬起她的髮，撫過敏感頸項。  
“這棟木屋是我跟弟弟一起建的，當然，設計圖和材質有經過建築師核可。”不用怕睡到一半倒下來。當時凱伊笑嘻嘻地說：“下次跟大吉嶺來這裡住一夜，好嗎？裡面的壁爐是我最滿意的地方呢。”  
而大吉嶺也答應她。即使自己並不清楚第二次過夜會發生在何種情況，就像她還無法確切地給予兩人關係一個名詞。  
車子繼續駛了一段路，總算到達宅邸門口，與她相處良好的管家已在門前等候，但他看來躊促不安。

 

「大吉嶺小姐，下午好。」  
「您好。」  
撐著拐杖下車，右腿傳來的劇痛讓大吉嶺皺了下眉頭，但白色的蕾絲遮陽帽掩蓋了瞬間表情的不當。  
美國醫生用電流治癒神經的療法，除了在皮膚燙出幾處傷口外，目前似乎尚未有顯著成效。  
「我得先向您致歉，」管家嘆道：「公司的會議比預期更久，凱伊小姐恐怕趕不及與您約定的時間，而且……」  
「而且？」  
「上一個預約的客人還在等她。」  
還有客人啊。大吉嶺想了幾秒，這麼提議：「那麼，如果方便的話，我可以在別室等她回來嗎？」  
管家尚未開口，某個穿著襯衫和微皺西裝褲的男性，便從豪宅內走了出來，態度和善地加入對話。「跟我一起在大廳等吧，我不會佔用凱伊太多時間，很快就能輪到妳。」  
「……你是……」  
「好久不見。」男人脫下咖啡色的圓頂帽，靦然一笑。  
「你好，威爾森先生。」是宴會上某個意欲親近的男人，凱伊後來趕走他時，大吉嶺注意到那深富意涵的眼神。  
「很榮幸能被記住名字，上校。」  
「我已經退役了。」大吉嶺揚起微笑，秀麗的面容，清澄的紺碧色眼睛，無論從何處觀察都是一名禮儀週到的淑女。  
而那份凜然與溫文的氣質，也不管從哪邊探究，都是不可能被輕易接近的對象。

 

等兩人禮節性的寒暄結束，管家招待大吉嶺和威爾森回到客廳，之後便暫時離開去泡茶。  
威爾森走到某個擺滿照片和獎牌的壁櫃前，輕車熟路地打開第二個櫃子，拿出一瓶白蘭地，他轉頭問：「要來一杯嗎？」  
大吉嶺搖頭。「謝謝，我喝茶就好。」  
「我還以為凱伊的朋友都嗜酒呢。」威爾森笑了笑，給自己倒滿一杯，坐回對面沙發。「話說，妳們兩個是怎麼認識的？喔、我希望妳不會覺得我太愛問東問西，這只是記者的壞習慣。」  
我正在著手書寫關於戰地軍人的小說，如果能聽聽妳的故事，一定很有幫助。  
大吉嶺看著他那張笑臉，聽著他的解釋理由，卻不覺得能像相信凱伊那樣相信他。「我們是在英國認識的，當時凱伊……Miss Kay屬於慈善救援團體的一份子，帶著物資前來援助。」  
「妳一定很感謝她吧？」  
「那是當然。」  
「我想一定有很多人感謝她。」喝了一大口酒，威爾森滿足地放下酒杯。「但是，那些人一定一點也不了解她。」  
大吉嶺擺出仔細聆聽的樣子，不動聲色地問：「例如呢？」  
「例如，她為什麼要做那麼多好事？例如，她在歐洲發生過什麼事，回來之後才會變了個人似的。」大吉嶺知道，當她在觀察威爾森時，這個男人也在審視她。「但也許，妳並不是那些人之一，也許妳知道點什麼，所以妳們才會關係這麼好。」  
「我們關係好嗎？」大吉嶺莞爾而笑。  
「當然了，不然她也不會把妹妹的帽子借給妳。」

 

大吉嶺完美地隱藏訝異，將白色蕾絲花邊的遮陽帽默默拿下。  
這頂帽子確實是凱伊借她的，在某天上午，雙方帶著律師研擬合約修改的部份，離去前凱伊特別為她戴上。  
只剩她跟她兩人的書房，溫柔微笑的凱伊，說了一些別曬傷皮膚的叮嚀。  
“大吉嶺的皮膚很白，肯定受不了烈陽。”  
“我在行軍時可不能做防曬準備，也沒發生什麼事。”  
“得天獨厚，我很喜歡。”  
如果是別人說出來，鐵定會流於無聊粗魯，但凱伊那些可愛的胡言亂語，往往能使大吉嶺既害臊又開心，被如此情緒引誘，很自然就會接受對方的親近。  
大吉嶺記得，在這頂帽子下，凱伊偏著頭，吻了她的唇。  
記得凱伊的氣息，還有微濕的唇瓣。  
柔軟而溫暖，就像每次她含笑喚她的名字。

 

專注。  
大吉嶺在心裡跟自己說，專注在對話上，不要分心。  
「威爾森先生──」她清了下喉嚨。  
「──妳可以跟凱伊那樣叫我路易。」  
大吉嶺並不打算回應，只是繼續說：「看來你跟Miss Kay才是真正的感情良好，畢竟你認得出這是屬於她妹妹的帽子。」  
「因為這是大學時候我跟凱伊一起為她妹妹選的生日禮物。」  
「……原來如此。」  
管家此時送上泡好的紅茶，幾份大吉嶺喜愛的小餅乾，他看向威爾森，語氣平板地道：「凱伊小姐已經在回家的路上。」  
威爾森看著手錶，沮喪地垂下肩膀。「……飛機的時間要到了。」  
「威爾森先生將要遠行？」  
「是啊，」繼續被用疏遠姓氏稱呼，威爾森苦笑。「我要去比利時取材，可能半年才會回來一趟，本來想在離開前跟凱伊告別的……」  
他喝完最後的酒，戴上帽子站起身。  
「算了，只好到那邊寫信給她。那麼、下次有機會再見吧，大吉嶺小姐。」  
「你說你正在寫戰地小說──」大吉嶺喝了口茶，喚住已走到門邊的男人。「你也有問過Miss Kay在戰場的經驗嗎？」  
「我從沒問過，」威爾森扯了抹笑。「因為我知道她永遠不會告訴我。希望，她能找到一個願意傾訴的人。」  
而很顯然，目前的妳也不清楚。  
是高傲的下馬威呢，還是沉重的感慨？大吉嶺放下茶杯，不得不暗自琢磨。

 

早在宴會結束後，她便派人調查過威爾森的情報。  
大報社的有名記者，特徵是批判性的文筆和爭議的題材採訪，他一方面書寫退休軍人的困境，一方面又揭露軍方腐敗的現況，讓他成為某些政治人物眼中的頭痛份子，而過去跟軍方高層緊密深交、如今更與國會議員關係密切的長年好友──凱伊──也被懷疑是這些醜聞的洩漏者。

 

當大吉嶺還在腦中爬梳疑點時，某道穿著高底鞋的腳步聲已從門邊快速靠近。  
「大吉嶺！」  
看來有些驚慌，甚至能用狼狽形容，感覺似乎從遠處跑來。  
金色捲髮綁成馬尾，露出五官深邃的臉蛋，凱伊今天穿著水藍襯衫和白色的西裝外套，更烘托那雙透視人心的藍眼極為漂亮明淨。  
然而，眼底充斥血絲。  
大吉嶺嘆了口氣，為自己忽然覺得心疼、想將這名女性抱入懷裡的衝動嘆氣。曾以為僅是小說中關於青春期的描寫，卻不知道原來人類青春期可以延續這麼久。  
「路易剛才在這裡嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「他……他有跟你說什麼嗎？」凱伊煩躁地鬆開馬尾，一臉懊惱。「那傢伙老是喜歡亂講話！」  
「我們沒有說什麼，」大吉嶺耐心地安撫她。「只是談談他想寫的小說而已。」  
「真的嗎？」原本與疑心病無緣的人，卻露出可疑神情，當然使大吉嶺確信正如上次宴會的情況，凱伊其實是千方百計不想要自己跟威爾森有交談機會。  
「真的，他想要跟妳告別，但妳一直沒回來。」  
「……哦。」凱伊的視線忝然看向地板，或許也慚愧於懷疑好友的心境吧。過了一會兒，她抬起眼簾，朝大吉嶺微微淺笑。「我有讓妳等很久嗎？」  
大吉嶺搖頭。  
「唔、那妳……來做什麼？來看我嗎？」  
「來把已經簽名的文件交給妳。」  
大大的藍眼眨了眨。「就這樣？」  
這種事哪需要妳特別跑一趟……。凱伊失望地唸著正常邏輯的概念。  
「我是個喜歡謹慎行事的人，會親自確保任務遂行。」大吉嶺拿起茶杯，輕啜一口，藏住唇邊的笑。「而且，不這樣做就不能跟妳見面了。」  
雖然沒有轉頭觀察，但能確定凱伊臉上定是喜悅燦爛的笑容，因為她下一秒就黏到大吉嶺身旁，一手攬抱她的肩，小心翼翼地，輕輕親了她的臉頰。  
大吉嶺望向近在咫尺的凱伊，抿唇小聲問：「妳不怕侍從們看到嗎？」  
「放心吧，我有交代過，我跟妳單獨在一起時，誰也不要進來。」

 

雖然特別囑咐不免欲蓋彌彰，但主人與外國來客商討事情，也的確是會被理解成需要秘密進行的會面。  
大吉嶺放鬆警戒，允許自己偎入凱伊懷裡。  
今天已經想起這個人好多次，莫名地覺得不好意思。  
她一手把玩對方西裝袖口的鈕扣，柔聲呢喃：「妳看起來就像好幾天沒睡。」  
凱伊沒有說話，也沒有否認，只是緊緊抱住大吉嶺，下巴枕在那蜂蜜色的頭頂。

 

 

 

To be continued～

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名出自英國作家伊弗林•沃於1945年發表的小說《重返布萊茲海德莊園：查爾斯•瑞德上校的敬神瀆神回憶錄》（又名：故園風雨後）裡的一段句子，探討與神的關係。“The vision fades, the soul sickens, and the routine of survival starts again.”──影像會消去，靈魂會生病，然後再度開始了存活下去的日常規則。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插畫
> 
> ※[Neiigal繪製延伸同人創作](https://www.plurk.com/p/lux2wm)
> 
> ※[空豆繪製延伸同人創作](https://www.plurk.com/p/luzs2j)


	11. The Routine of Survival （中）

 

午後四點，一匹高大威猛、四肢矯健的白馬跳過小溪，牠後蹄激起的水花在夕陽下光潔閃動，就如握著馬鞍乘在背上的騎師神采逼人。  
綁成馬尾的金色長髮隨風飛揚，臉龐浮現的自信笑容，看得出樂在其中的雀躍。  
那是名女性，穿著當代上流社會典型的棉織騎裝，參雜皮革的白長褲服貼地包裹雙腿，被馴服的馬兒與她很快建立默契，只需左腳細微一次踢動，駿馬便能明白執韁者放肆疾奔的心情。  
行進與轉彎時保持舉措優雅的純熟控制力，挺直的背肌肌力及下肢的優秀協調性，使人幾乎無法看出，騎師右腿的麻木和僵硬，僅僅只是一條人造模型。

 

「──大吉嶺！」後頭另一匹淺棕色的馬總算跟了過來，同樣是名女騎士在馬背操縱，穿著類似剪裁的騎裝，她也有一頭顏色濃郁、光彩奪目的金髮，她也一樣是名只憑外貌就能引人回頭駐足的女性，不同的是，在馬褲雕塑下修長健美的雙腿並無偽造假冒的跡象，而她實際上才是莊園的主人。「妳騎太快了，很危險！」  
「我在桑德赫斯特的馬術課一直以來都是頂尖，絕不會掉下來。」被稱為大吉嶺的女騎師，好整以暇地停在原處等待，一邊脫下硬被某人要求配戴遮陽的黑色圓頂帽，一邊笑著將帽子壓在同伴頭上。「從女王皇家輕騎兵裝甲部隊離開時，這項成績尚未被打破。」  
騎馬時的大吉嶺比平常放鬆，甚至有些調皮搗蛋，精神非常振奮，讓凱伊只能皺眉而笑。「我相信妳不會掉下來，但我有可能會。」  
被隨便戴上的歪斜帽子讓她看來比真實年齡還要年幼，帽沿下清澈的藍眼猶如新生嬰孩毫無雜質，當這樣凱伊於面前微笑時，餘暉也隨之渡上一層金，大吉嶺覺得她真是惹人憐愛，很難想像這就是掌握歐洲復甦命脈的美國富豪。  
「我會等妳，所以再騎一會兒吧？」驅動馬兒來到凱伊身邊，鮮少提出請求的大吉嶺，有些羞澀地傾前，吻了對方運動過後稍嫌乾燥的唇角，口吻充滿童真的期盼。「再一下子，可以嗎？」  
凱伊點了頭，本來就沒有制止的打算，只是希望她別過於勉強身體。「英國人都這麼喜歡騎馬嗎？」  
大吉嶺笑了，在馬背上的她笑得很多，一個刁鑽的小問題，一陣風徐徐吹來，一次馬的跳躍和落下，都能使她歡快暢笑。「我不能代表所有英國人回答，但我曾想過，一旦戰爭結束，從軍隊退役的話，就要回故鄉建一座馬場。」  
「我還以為妳會想開花店或書店……那種淑女類型的職業。」  
「比起當名淑女，或許我更想要……其他不同的東西吧。騎馬奔馳的律動和清風，讓人愛不釋手，縱使沒有目的地，卻知道前方就是自由。」大吉嶺撫摸馬匹的鬃毛，聽到馬鳴低嗚，她微笑回頭，發出更是開朗的聲音：「來比賽吧，凱伊，看誰先到木屋。」  
「要下賭注才有趣。」凱伊伸了懶腰，將帽子再度戴在那人頭上。「敗者負責處理晚餐。」  
「侍從們不是將所需食物送至屋內了嗎？」  
「還是有東西得自己做呀，例如打破蛋殼，煎蛋，熱湯──」  
「哎、妳怎麼邊說邊走了！」  
「我們不是在比賽嗎？」轉瞬間已距離一個馬身，前頭的凱伊笑著挑釁：「要好好跟上來哦，女王騎兵隊的上校！」  
「太卑鄙了！」  
「All is fair in love and war！」  
「那是英國的名言，是我們的！」馬術精湛的大吉嶺很快就與凱伊並肩同行，甚至在幾秒後便超越敵手。「妳應該引用這個名言──宇宙中唯有兩件事物是無限的，那就是宇宙的大小與人的愚蠢。」

 

語畢，在詫異的視線下，大吉嶺與她的白馬揚長而去，馬飛如箭，人似流星。  
落在其後的凱伊，慨然一笑，撫著馬的脖頸。  
醫生曾說過，騎馬也是創傷治療的方式，早在西元前五世紀，希臘就利用馬來為受傷的士兵作復健，大大改善了殘肢者的平衡能力和肌肉群。  
騎馬雖僅是大吉嶺的個人愛好，但從凱伊眼中看來，一定不會有人比那名女性更能證實，馬術治療的理論正確性了。

 

──之後。  
相比起上馬，下馬對大吉嶺而言是有些困難的，幸好凱伊比尋常女性強壯結實，她只需抬高雙臂，就能將大吉嶺順利抱下。  
在雙腳踏地的過程中，被不小心吻了幾次，而對此，並沒聽到冒犯者有任何致歉。  
跟凱伊越是親密，就越發現儘管她心性寬宏，還是存在某種富貴人家的習性，容易得意忘形，偶爾過於主動。  
大吉嶺猜想，何時自己會出聲抱怨這份積極，何時會嫌棄那在世界各處都讓人頭疼的美式霸道作風，何時會……不希望她如此刻，只是由於兩人在一起，就表現出全然的開心和依賴。  
她想著如果有這麼一天，會是在多久之後。  
是在迷戀退去時，還是經過好久好久的年月呢？

 

「……在想什麼？」  
「在想我什麼時候才會膩了妳。」  
浴室裡，侍從們早早準備好能為主人洗去汗水的熱水澡，周圍點燃芬芳精油和香氣蠟燭，而右方別室尚有一間玻璃桑拿房。  
大吉嶺側坐在浴缸邊緣，棉織上衣已被打開幾個鈕扣，鬆鬆垮垮地落於右肩，能看到連身內衣和肩膀幾處褪色傷疤。  
單膝跪於面前的木屋主人，正為她卸除馬褲褲頭。  
聽聞如此匪夷所思的想法，凱伊只是抬起眼簾瞄了一臉正經的大吉嶺幾秒，沒有回應，雙手繼續動作，並在最後攙扶起她，讓她枕在自己懷裡，然後一把脫去長褲。  
「什麼時候？」  
「什麼什麼時候？」  
「什麼時候才會膩了我？」  
右手掌心撫貼纖細腰際，相比起大吉嶺的細緻骨架，凱伊那雙年輕時總跟弟弟玩棒球的大手，似乎有些粗質厚皮，指結長了繭，也不夠細嫩。  
然而，每當手指在大吉嶺的肌膚輕輕劃過，就會激起微熱和可愛的小疙瘩，儘管對方嘴上不說，身體卻誠實地展露招架不住的真相，凱伊很滿意自己的影響。  
「我還沒想到。」被脫個精光，無衣物蔽體，裸身的大吉嶺無畏無懼地站著，坦然接受那雙乾淨冰藍的視線，並開始為凱伊解開鈕扣。「想到之後再跟妳說。」  
如果是過去的自己，如果是很久之前、尚未失去右腿的自己，也許會為裸體感到羞恥，會希望傾心的對象在過程中能慢條斯理、能浪漫細膩，欣賞她一層一層被卸去的遮隱。  
但對此時的大吉嶺而言，沒有什麼比“不完整”這個概念更讓她倍覺恥辱，每天每夜折磨身心的痛楚，也讓她更為明白何謂真正重要的事。  
「……還沒上床就被脫光衣服，妳是我的第一次經驗呢。」凱伊低頭望著自己，在水氣煙霧中，隨著被脫去的上衣，包覆胸脯的內衣也被一同解開，豐滿雙胸挺立圓滑，在過白的膚色上，感應到某對碧藍色的注目而甦生的端點，鮮紅地猶如滴血玫瑰。她還無法像大吉嶺那般毫不在乎，臉龐燥熱地自言自語：「都不曉得該說我們是進展快還是慢了……」  
「我可不是第一次看到妳的裸體。」低頭的大吉嶺，拉下凱伊的褲頭拉鍊，輕笑道：「而且那時的妳完全不在意這種小事。」  
「那時？」  
「我們初遇的那天晚上，全身都是雨水、血水和污垢，髒兮兮的妳……」攤開雙掌，手指包裹無一絲贅肉的臀，緩緩推下長褲，大吉嶺的聲調就與她迷離的眼神相同，柔而媚，清而嬌。「……我依然記得。」  
能感覺到她的雙手在臀上移動，透過底褲透來酥麻，小腹因緊張和刺激而緊縮微顫，讓凱伊再也受不了地往後退了幾步，一手摸著燙熱的臉頰想要冷靜下來，結結巴巴地說：「我、我自己來就好……！」  
所幸大吉嶺並沒強逼她或嘲諷那突如其來的羞赧，只是安靜地等著，待凱伊抱持置之死地而後生的覺悟，迅速把長褲和底褲全數脫下後，她紅著臉向大吉嶺伸出手。  
「我扶妳進去浴缸吧？」  
「好。」

 

由於決定嚐試新義肢的適水性，所以大吉嶺並未卸除右腿模型，她右手握緊凱伊的掌心，左手抓著她的手臂，先讓右腳踏入熱水，再讓左腳與身體一起跟進。等她安然坐在浴缸，凱伊便來到身後，雙腿越過臀部將大吉嶺夾在中間，臂膀攬著腰際，下巴枕在肩上。  
耳畔聽到舒服的長嘆。  
微啞低柔，令人聯想到與泡澡無關的另一種光景，而在那份景象中，凱伊也是赤身光裸，正如大吉嶺亦是如此，被她抱在懷裡。  
凱伊緊貼背後時，大吉嶺能從自己臀間感受到她私處細微的毛髮，以及熱水中愈加硬挺的乳尖，每每若有似無地滑過背肌，像是意欲挑逗，酥癢地使人心跳加速。  
大吉嶺很肯定對方絕非存有引誘之心，因為關於這位美國富豪的性格，其實是既熱情又羞澀的矛盾。

 

「大吉嶺……謝謝妳留下來陪我。」對於懷中麗人內心千纏百繞的思緒，凱伊渾然未覺，只是滿懷感激，孩子氣地抱緊了她。「妳是怎麼跟阿薩姆和小白毫說得？」  
「我跟她們說，沒有我陪著，Miss Kay晚上睡不著。」  
凱伊愕然的張大嘴巴。「妳、妳怎麼能這麼說呢！」  
「我說得是事實。」大吉嶺的拇指輕撫環抱腰間、貼在自己小腹前的手臂。「妳已經很多天沒睡了，不是嗎？」  
「但是……」凱伊的額頭沮喪地靠在那人肩後。「早知道妳會這麼說，我……我昨晚就去找妳了。」  
「妳可以來找我，」輕側過頭，語調一致的溫和，大吉嶺的神情卻相當嚴肅。「妳知道我會讓妳進來我的房間。」  
我會讓妳上來我的床。妳知道的。  
「──我知道。妳對我……一直很好。」咬咬下唇，無地自容的凱伊，尷尬至極地道：「但我不想讓她們認為我是……因為做了惡夢就害怕得睡不著的膽小鬼。」  
我想要她們覺得我是可以依靠的，作為妳的夥伴，或是……。  
「……或許未來，知道我們的關係後，她們不會覺得妳受到委屈。」  
聽完告白，大吉嶺略感驚訝，從沒想過凱伊會如此在意阿薩姆和白毫的觀感。「為什麼呢？以妳的地位，為何會在乎沒有階級亦無權勢的人們怎麼想？」  
「因為她們是妳的朋友呀，甚至是家人一樣。」  
「……妳啊，」微微嘆息，終於允許自己不再緊繃身體，大吉嶺做出打從最初就想做的事──親吻凱伊抿緊的唇──然後躺入她的懷裡，枕在如水球般、柔軟彈性的雙胸。「真是笨蛋呢。」  
「我哪裡笨了？」  
「我們都有惡夢，這根本不是該感到羞恥的事。」大吉嶺不想告訴她，其實對於凱伊將阿薩姆和白毫考慮成家人地位，著實開心而動容。不行，現在還不能說。「例如白毫做了惡夢後，她會尖叫和痛哭，只要我還沒就寢，都會去安慰她。如果我已經……就會請阿薩姆過去看她。」  
大吉嶺說話時，右手不自覺壓住右腿，使凱伊明白她指的是卸除義肢後，不方便的行動阻礙。  
「那、妳呢？當妳被惡夢驚醒，也會有這種反應嗎？」  
「我不會出聲。」大吉嶺屈起膝蓋，望著水面下交握的手，凱伊的手，還有被緊緊握在掌心的她。「也許只要我夠安靜，夢裡的怪物就不會找到我，所以我總是告訴自己，不要出聲。」

 

Don't make a sound.  
凱伊腦中響起這句話，這份祈禱，這個詛咒。  
她差點落下淚來。

 

「妳知道……紐倫堡審判不審理在歐洲全部被攻擊的和平團體案件嗎？因為實在太多，而證據又太少。」眼眶泛紅，凱伊抱緊大吉嶺，哽咽地說：「當我聽到這件事，我、鬆了口氣，明明……這麼多年來，明明想知道是誰攻擊我們，是為了什麼原因才殺掉無辜的外國救援人員，但我……」  
我害怕真相被揭穿。害怕著，懷疑的事實被映證。  
「跟妳分離後，我去了義大利的邊界，某夜我們駐紮的營地被襲擊，攻擊者掃射了一整夜。」  
有個受傷的美國士兵，他深陷痛苦，他祈求神蹟。  
「他看著我，求我別丟下他。」  
而我只是捂住他的嘴，要他別出聲，別再說話，敵人就要過來了，他們會把我們全殺掉。  
「當事情結束，在寂靜無聲中，他仍睜著眼睛。」  
他還是在看我。生命流逝的每一刻，他看到的只有我。  
下半身全被炸爛的那名青年，在我捂住他嘴巴的手中，嚥下最後一口氣。  
我沒有幫助他，沒有救他，反而──。  
「──是我殺了他嗎？」  
我想知道，但又害怕知道。如果能送上法院審判的話，也許就能還原真相。  
「我根本不是好人。」無法忍住，凱伊還是落下淚來，顫抖的軀體，在熱水中竟感到寒冷。「就像妳說的，我們跟納粹沒有兩樣。」  
「……但我是錯的。」靜靜聽完告解，大吉嶺的臉上並無太多感觸，彷彿這只是一個每天都遇得到的人，說著每天都聽得到的故事。「我們還是跟納粹不一樣，因為我們活了下來，背負記憶，直到生命最終都會痛恨戰爭、還有被戰爭改變的自己。」  
紐倫堡審判是為了過去，由於歷史必須加緊腳步迎向未來，在那裡審判的便不是罪行，而是活下來的人們，能夠還原的也並非真相，只是一篇篇比小說更離譜的故事。  
「有時我覺得，過去和未來極端地塞滿生命，沒有留下半點空間給現在。」  
畢竟對我們這些倖存的人而言，過去尚未結束，而未來又太遙遠。  
「如果妳想要抓緊“現在”，那麼，妳需要的不是被審判，而是繼續活下去。」說到這裡，大吉嶺嘆了口氣。「沒有苦痛就不存在神聖，沒有現在就無能塑造未來，我每夜都跟自己這麼說，又活了一天，做得很好。」  
除了那一晚，跟妳第一次渡過，共枕同眠的夜晚。  
凱伊用手背抹去淚水，小小聲地問：「那一晚……妳跟自己說了什麼？」  
「我說，幸好我活過昨天，才能迎來這一夜。」大吉嶺的耳根染上暈紅，聲調也變得微小而細嫩，她轉頭瞄來一眼，使凱伊能看見那張執拗表情，以及通透紅豔的臉蛋。「跟妳在一起的那晚，我不怕夢裡的怪物會找到我。」

 

無須再告訴自己，不要出聲。  
我只跟妳一個人說哦。  
大吉嶺不再講話，背過身，右手輕撥熱水，濺起水珠。  
最後，凱伊重重地親了她的臉頰，“啵”的一聲在浴間響徹，格外清晰。

 

「──妳對我太好了。」還帶著哭泣後的鼻音，但凱伊已能笑道：「我想起妳第一次看到我裸體的事了，妳表現得很不感興趣，就像個不苟言笑的正派軍人。」  
或許是凱伊的語調中存有異常情緒，除了調侃之外，還暗示某種意含，讓大吉嶺好奇地看她，挑起一邊的眉。「妳說得好像是，如果我那時對妳好一點，妳就會願意獻身一樣。」  
「也不至於……算了、我不說了。」  
「就算妳想要獻身，我也不會接受。你們美國人的電影總有指揮官跟外國女人糾纏不清的故事，現實發生的話是會影響士氣，足以被送上軍事法庭的罪行。」  
「所以說、我才沒想要獻身！」凱伊脹紅臉，一手搔癢她的腰腹，一邊親吻她的後頸和下巴。「那時的妳沒那麼有魅力，少臭美！」  
大吉嶺笑著躲避攻擊，但還是在她的懷中被成功捕獲，不久，嘻笑聲被唇瓣相觸蓋過，吻中吸吮時，舌尖交纏的水聲，逐漸為溫暖十足的澡間加熱氣氛。  
比起大吉嶺，凱伊顯然有較多空間移動，右手指尖試探性地撫過豐美的胸脯下方，聽到親吻間對方傳來的嗚鳴，所以她變本加厲，掌心猖狂地包住柔乳，指結深陷在白肉裡。  
大吉嶺沒有拒絕，被親密撫摸而下意識夾緊雙腿，依然沈浸在纏綿無止的熱吻中，直到凱伊的左手沿著下腹傷痕，來到大腿內側，微微使力地扳開她的左腳。  
「──……凱伊……」大吉嶺稍微拉開距離，短暫地結束親吻，望著那雙被情慾瀰漫的藍眼，卻不知道自己想要說什麼。  
「讓我再多碰妳一點，大吉嶺……」凱伊傾前，伸出舌頭舔舐那對被吻得溼潤紅麗的唇。「只要再一下子……please……」  
是無法拒絕，還是被輕易誘惑呢？大吉嶺知道自己再度因甜美的吻而分神，左腿被持續打開，帶著硬繭的手指，自內側根部滑上，來到被熱水浸泡後已有些敏感的陰部。  
掌心壓在私處上，指尖玩弄隱密細毛，明明沒有被深入，卻僅是這樣就刺激地下半身癱軟，大吉嶺聽到幾次親吻中出現淫靡呻吟。

 

那是自己的聲音嗎？她曾聽過別人的。  
行軍時，一群逃難的女人帶著小孩聚集在軍隊後方，白天以勞力幫軍人縫補或清洗衣服，夜裡，有些人販賣更原始的資本，提供肉體慰藉。  
她沒多久就禁止這種事，以影響紀律為由，將女人小孩們打發到其他地方。大吉嶺並不至於偽善到以為她們會找到好工作穩定下來，一定，會到其他軍隊做著一樣的事吧。  
為了下一餐糧食，為了餵飽小孩，這些人才是歐洲世界的下一代。  
「……怎麼了？」凱伊發現她有些不對勁，趕忙抽開得寸進尺的手，乖巧地擁抱大吉嶺的腰際。「抱歉，我是不是做得太過頭了？」  
大吉嶺搖頭，嘆道：「只是想到過去的事，突然覺得發出這種聲音的自己、很過份。」  
「我不明白妳的意思……」  
「我喜歡妳的手，凱伊。」大吉嶺微笑時，看來卻是悲傷的弧度。「神保佑我，不用體會不喜歡的碰觸。」  
神保佑了我。  
她喃喃低語，攬抱凱伊的頸項，主動送上自己的唇。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

洗完澡後，凱伊穿著足球員的運動短褲和寬大襯衫，一身輕便地在廚房裡準備晚餐，大吉嶺則換上女用長裙和薄棉織上衣，左手拿著毛巾擦拭沾濕的長髮，右手拄著拐杖，緩步在木屋內，審視周圍環境。  
這裡有著寬敞空間、石板圓頂、現代裝飾和家具，光線充足，大大的窗格玻璃斜置屋頂，清亮夜裡能看到滿天星辰。  
頂層則是一個開放式的起居區域，從窗戶望出便是寬闊視野，打開落地窗後的天際連接美麗的陶瓦露台，直通戶外午餐的白色陽台。  
蜜臘色岩板偎著鏽金壁爐，書櫃裡擺放原文書籍、小孩的繪本和數個相片框。  
其中一張是幼年的凱伊，牽著嚎啕大哭的弟妹，一臉無奈地回頭。  
大吉嶺不由得揚起淺笑，可以想見這個家的孩子們有多麼黏著他們的姊姊。

 

「大吉嶺，怎麼還沒擦乾頭髮？」原本在廚房忙碌的凱伊，不知何時已來到身後，拿起毛巾輕壓金色微捲的髮尾，一邊老媽子似地碎唸：「不快弄乾會很容易感冒的，木屋裡夜晚的氣溫很低哦。」  
「妳要開壁爐嗎？」大吉嶺允許她像照顧孩童般照料自己，秘密地享受著被憐愛的甜蜜。「我可以幫忙生火。」  
「妳會嗎？我必須承認，我從沒一個人成功過。」  
「交給我吧。」  
凱伊把侍從們準備好的生火工具與木材都堆疊在壁爐附近，然後站在一旁觀察大吉嶺如何發揮她從軍生涯必須學會的第一課：生火。  
檢查氣流，在煙道口附近點燃火材，慢慢塞進報紙等易燃物，為了讓火燒得更大，就需要製造通風支架，確保火種水平平放，再將木材和木塊層層交疊。  
「等會兒我再放進更大的木頭，這樣應該可以持續一整晚。」她撐住拐杖想要站起身，跪在地板讓膝蓋比預想中疼痛，額前稍微冒出汗珠。  
然而，尚未站穩，凱伊立刻橫抱起她，開心地轉著圈圈，還親了她的臉頰。  
「哇！妳好厲害啊！一次就成功了！」用鼻尖搔癢白淨耳鬢，凱伊讚美地笑說：「不愧是我的上校！」  
在她懷裡的原上校則得意地接受崇拜，也任由她將自己抱向廚房。  
如果右腿的疼痛能減輕分毫，或許就不需要拐杖。  
大吉嶺希望那一天能快點到來，可以早一點跟凱伊牽著手，走在陽光灑落的街道，或是秋季落英繽紛的林間小徑。她希望能讓凱伊知道，不只是惡夢驚醒時，平常日子裡，她也足以讓她依靠。  
雖然未來仍舊遙遠，至少現在，她會跟她在一起。

 

「為什麼煎蛋是黑的？」  
「可以吃就好了嘛。」  
「我不覺得這是可以吃的樣子……我不覺得自己是勝利者。」  
「我想我們之中有人必須去學怎麼烹飪才行。」  
「我會生火，所以妳要學料理。」  
「……好吧。」  
兩人邊用餐邊閒聊，偶爾抱怨晚餐的不可口。  
夜空雲層稀薄，星辰閃爍，預言了明日的好天氣。

 

 

 

To be continued～

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

 

1\. 桑德赫斯特：即英國桑德赫斯特皇家軍事學院，專門為英國皇家陸軍培養連排級軍官的重點院校，下設軍事科技、作戰研究和國防事務等科室以及五個分學院，畢業生有二戰時的英國名將蒙哥馬利與邱吉爾等。

 

2\. 宇宙中唯有兩件事物是無限的，那就是宇宙的大小與人的愚蠢：出自愛因斯坦。

 

3\. 馬術治療：在美英德等國，包括台灣，都有相關的治療中心。騎馬對於殘障者的好處率先引起英國人注意，於1957年開始介紹騎馬活動給殘障的小朋友與成年人，對生理、心理與社交激勵方面都有很大的助益。


	12. The Routine of Survival （下）

 

納粹熱衷於保存紀錄。  
包括依照姓氏字母每分鐘“正常死亡”的猶太人名單──心臟病與中風等，死亡時點順序排列──使他們在戰後更易於審判追訴。  
法庭上，時間往往花費在文件整理的繁雜事務裡，參與庭審的記者在最後已疲於詳述，麻木地僅以死亡約幾人潦草帶過，法官們的反應似乎也從最初聽到射殺20名人質的驚駭無比，到幾天後翻譯人員講述躲藏外國醫院的兒童如何被屠殺時，昏昏欲睡的模樣。  
德國黑森邦威斯巴登市，這個美軍佔領區的市政廳今天展開了第五次審判庭，審理巴黎解放日某處小鎮難民營裡，納粹利用外國難民突襲盟軍的戰爭罪。

 

「上校，我知道您已經退役，但基於尊重，還是請讓我用官階稱呼您。」操著美語腔的首席軍事檢察官，站在控方席後朗聲詢問，也許是基於同為軍人的情誼，他的態度十分恭敬。「可以跟我們說明當時的情況嗎？」  
證人席坐著一名身穿白色棉衣、胸前結有黑色蝴蝶緞帶，套著海軍藍長大衣的金髮女性，她嚴謹地點了頭，衣領內的細白頸項，站得近一點便能看到淡色傷疤。  
「敵軍已經撤退，我們確定五名戰俘的身分後，打算將其暫且安置在附近的難民營，然而，當我們抵達時，我的一名部下聽到營區後方傳來嬰兒哭聲。」被稱為上校的女性，年輕清秀的五官凝肅沉重，她的音調平和，咬字清晰，縱使本人精通德語，仍選擇用英語回應，以讓在場觀審的美國記者能更確實記錄。「那是一名抱著嬰兒呆然坐於地面的少女，她看到我們後，用法語大叫“不要靠近”。」  
「您當時有何判斷呢，上校，為何少女不想要你們靠近？」  
「我知道事情不對勁──但已經來不及。我的部下，布萊登少尉已趨前攙扶起她。這就是我們自小受的教育，對有難者伸出援手，比起服從軍隊上官的警惕更本能的動作。」頓了頓，金髮女性握緊右手的柺杖，繼續說：「納粹逼少女坐在地雷上。她被扶起後，我失去了四名同伴，其中一位是美國籍。」  
「您怎麼知道是納粹？」  
「戰俘事後作證，撤退前他們長官拿槍逼少女抱著自己的妹妹坐在地雷上。」  
「而這份證詞就是已呈給庭上的證物三。有必要的話，我方可申請供詞證人出席。」控方向法官說明後，轉頭朝證人問：「您的右腿，上校，也是在此時受傷嗎？」  
「……是的。我是少數幸運者之一。」  
「您是怎麼想的，針對這整起事件？」  
「這些犯行經過精心策劃，狠毒而具有毀滅性，如果不被定罪，文明世界置之不理，今後必定再次重現。請讓法庭紀錄，雖然依據國際法，涉及美國籍的案件由美方開庭審判，但美國政府為藏有文件資料的第三帝國被告們提供律師，甚至進行無罪辯護的反人道行為，我無法接受。」她深吸一口氣，紺碧色眼底透著凜然清澈的眸光。「──以上。」

 

同盟國的前英軍上校在法庭抗議美方的法律援助，不僅讓控方驚訝，記者們也在嘩然過後趕忙提筆抄錄。  
美國表面說著要給予被告公平審判機會，所以提供無償的法律服務，但作為戰勝國仍同時掌握對納粹被告的司法權資源，被告的權利是否真能獲得保障，全仰賴美國律師的一念之間。  
或是，寄望於被告所藏有的機密文件，是否足夠讓美方政府感興趣。  
有許多明白人看在眼裡。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「大吉嶺大人，請喝茶。」  
「感謝妳，白毫。」  
市政廳一處辦公室被用來當作休憩室，橙黃白毫在這裡俐落熟稔地泡好茶，讓剛退下審判庭的大吉嶺可以享受紅茶洗滌，消除纏繞心頭的苦思。  
「從聽證會到開庭，已經連續兩個禮拜來這裡，我不懂美國人花這麼多時間，還給納粹好幾個律師，煞費苦心是為了什麼？」白毫倒茶時，悶悶不樂地唸著：「聽說在蘇聯，穿過納粹制服的惡魔，早被槍斃、活埋或送到西伯利亞當苦役了。」  
「在英國也會這麼做，」大吉嶺坐下時，先將拐杖穩定置於椅旁，右手摸著因濕冷氣候而陣陣抽痛的膝蓋。「只是，會透過法院。」  
讓人分不清是認真或開玩笑，她說完後便拿起茶杯啜了一口，香芬遺留唇齒，暖意盈滿胸口。  
滿足地闔眼，原本被法庭影響的心情獲得短暫舒緩。  
此時，阿薩姆開門走了進來，一身灰藍色大衣，戴著皮革手套。  
「律師們在外面爭辯，」她發出匪夷所思、略帶嘲諷的語氣，這麼轉述：「有個人撕掉國際合約，大叫著“英國不就是這樣撕毀條約、發動侵略戰爭、對被征服民族集體屠殺和剝削，才能建立起帝國的嗎？”」  
白毫轉了下眼珠，大吉嶺則抿唇而笑，靜靜喝茶。  
於是阿薩姆繼續說：「我幾乎可以想像未來紐倫堡審判會是什麼樣子，納粹們會透過律師，正義凜然地表述，他們只是服從於法律、長官命令和為了國家命運而戰。」  
「但無論如何，和平時代就要遵守和平規則，法庭建立的目的是讓人服罪。」大吉嶺放下茶杯，朝阿薩姆溫和微笑。「坐下吧，一起喝杯茶。」  
「還有一件事，」阿薩姆坐下後，對倒茶的白毫點頭致謝。「妳的禮物，似乎已經被確實收到了。」  
「禮物？」白毫疑惑地偏頭。「大吉嶺大人送什麼禮物給誰了？」  
「我們來德國之前，大吉嶺送了禮物給Miss Kay。」眼看大吉嶺不說話，甚至再次拿起茶杯喝茶，試圖將自己的表情隱藏在杯後，阿薩姆笑了出聲，從大衣口袋拿出一封信。「至於Miss Kay是否開心……」  
大吉嶺無奈地瞄了長年好友一眼。「如果妳願意秉持善良人性，將信在此時此刻交給我，我會很感激的。」  
「我還願意秉持為妳代勞的好意，幫妳念出信件內容。」  
「那就不用了，請容我拒絕過於險惡的好意。」  
試圖無視好奇的白毫視線，以及某個正輕聲發笑的討厭鬼，大吉嶺拆開信封後抽出藍色信紙，上頭敬啟者寫有“Dear my former Colonel”（致我親愛的前上校）。字跡比先前在書房看到的簽名更工整，鋼筆墨水清晰而整潔，在平實無花紋的信紙上留著問候和謝意，而信的最後，她也終於看到朝思暮想的單字。

 

Yours sincerely, Kay.

 

──有時候。  
大吉嶺的指尖撫劃這串文字。  
有時覺得，整件事，跟凱伊的相逢，兩人關係的改變，對心意相通稍微有點自信、有些得意……這所有的事，都比當初納粹空襲倫敦更讓她猶如身在夢境。所以偶爾會想著，不知何時就會驚醒，會發現還是獨自一人，盯著牆壁，不敢出聲。  
雖然在每場戰役中辛苦地活了下來，但失去一切不足以埋葬過去，未來又遙遠地無能觸及，漂浮的意識與現實始終找不到連結點。明明是拚了命想要活著，不惜拿起步槍和刺刀殺掉許多人，求生意志比誰都濃烈，最終卻成為悲哀的行屍走肉，連支撐自己都辦不到。  
這個時代，無數人被捲入戰爭漩渦，沒有選擇，納粹裡也一定有類似心境、自覺無辜至極的人吧？  
但那已經不是大吉嶺在乎的事。  
「……回飯店收拾行李吧。」站起身，將信妥善放入口袋，她朝白毫和阿薩姆漾開微笑。「是時候跟德國道別了。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

麻州第十一選區，隸屬某家族所有的飯店VIP大廳，今日舉辦了一場婦女茶話會，老中青三代的女性們約莫數十名圍繞圓桌而坐，她們滿臉笑容、眼帶崇拜地望著臺上穿著白色西裝致詞的青年。  
凱伊也坐在其中，一身簡便寬鬆的長褲，深紫色上衣，酒紅高跟鞋包裹白淨腳踝。瀟灑卻雅緻的風範，使所有女性都驚奇地看著她走進會場，看她會坐在哪裡，來自什麼商會，又會跟哪些人有所互動。  
『為美軍製造登陸艇的美國婦女，在空軍基地裝載航空炸彈的地勤女士，尚在技術學校學習的女學生──勇敢地守護家園，為前去戰場的父親、兒子、丈夫與兄弟送行的女人──整個歐洲已被弄得精疲力盡，但我們沒有，我們富裕、自信、強大，取代曾經的日不落帝國成為全球支柱，這一切都是因為有妳們。』  
臺上演講的青年很早就發現凱伊，他不時看向她，笑出一口潔白牙齒，俊朗的臉龐和優渥家世，使他就像個選妃的帝王站於其中。  
『我出生以來最先學會的一件事，便是不管什麼麻煩，只要先取得家中女性的同意，就不會再是麻煩。』他賣弄魅力，以一種兒子、兄弟及潛在優秀伴侶的暗示，向在場所有女人說：『妳們的重要性，時代和歷史已經證明，20世紀不僅是美國的世紀，也是女人的世紀。』

 

──對待女人的方針還是老樣子啊，就跟他的演講一樣。  
凱伊苦笑地跟隨大家鼓掌，之後悄悄走到大廳外的花園，右手把玩著劃有孩子氣筆跡的簽名棒球，等待剛才演講的男人出現。  
「凱伊！」沒多久，從女士群中抽身的他，愉快地跑了過來。「好久不見，沒想到會在這裡遇到妳！」  
「我來看小學的棒球比賽，順道去拜訪你父親。」凱伊晃晃手中這顆棒球，挑眉說：「他說你正在演講，要我來做個評比。」  
「哈哈，怎樣，還好吧？」  
「跟在大學一樣，你說話速度太快，會顯得你是個容易焦慮的人，傑克。」  
被稱為傑克的男人搔搔頭。「我是急著說完，想趕快來找妳啊。」  
「被小報記者拍到的話，對你的選情不好哦。」  
「怎麼會呢！」傑克的手臂一把搭在凱伊肩膀，笑嘻嘻地道：「我們甘迺迪家族跟你們的世家交情，任何人都知道，我老爹以前不是很愛說，等我們家出了美國總統，你們家也會有一位總統夫人？」  
「那已經是上輩子的笑話了。」凱伊淡淡回應，一句話帶過前塵往事。  
包括父母健在之時，從學校放假回來共度感恩節和聖誕節，兩家人爐邊談話的光景。  
「但也不是不會成真。威爾森那小子都去比利時了，差不多該換我登場囉！」  
「你還是先想想跟女人無關的事吧，例如穩固自己的議員選舉。」凱伊看了傑克的手臂一眼。  
對方很識相地拉開距離，聳肩表示無辜。「妳好像變得冷淡多了，是因為交到壞朋友嗎？像是高傲地看不起人的英國佬？學到他們的壞脾氣啊。」  
凱伊嘆了口氣。「我等會兒就要去搭飛機，沒時間跟你扯些無聊廢話。長話短說吧，我需要國會更多人幫我敲定關稅契約和外交協議，我剛剛丟了些錢為你的競選背書，記得當選後要還我人情。」  
「哇，這根本是強逼的人情，我又不需要妳的錢！」傑克裝出天崩地裂的樣子，末了又哈哈大笑。「我知道妳在搞什麼，華盛頓已經有風聲了。而且妳知道嗎，我老爹跟妳家那位貴客以前便認識。」  
凱伊斂下神情，認真地看向他。「是在英國當大使的時候嗎？」  
「是啊，老爹跟那位小姐的父親是舊識，她踏入美國國土的第一晚就來拜訪了。」傑克小聲地說：「今年10月解散的戰略情報局，遽聞要改名換姓成為總統直屬的情報機構，就像英國的軍情六處那樣，所以陸續找了好幾個退役的英軍軍官來技術指導──妳那位朋友，難道不是其中之一？」  
凱伊皺起眉頭，回憶再會時大吉嶺說的話。「她是受邀來演講的……沒聽過是為了這種事。」  
「就算真是為了這種事，也沒有告訴妳的必要吧。」傑克拉開領帶，邋遢的個性表露無遺。「但如果我是妳，可不會想跟這種可怕的女人太接近。一個當記者的威爾森已經夠煩了，想想妳身邊如果有特務間諜，那可多悲慘啊！搞不好連一天上幾次洗手間都被紀錄起來呢！」  
「我倒是不在乎被記著一天上幾次洗手間。」

 

隨口胡謅回應，凱伊想起已經分離快要一個月的那個人，不禁緊抿下唇，不讓心裡深藏的思念再次無止盡浮現。她有時會請管家泡好紅茶，雖然自己並不喝，但只是聞著味道，就彷彿能看到大吉嶺坐在沙發對面，悠然品茗的樣子。  
她知道大吉嶺是帶著邱吉爾的秘密任務來到美國，再者，前上校的軍人身份，要說只是順道旅行也講不過去。凱伊並不懷疑大吉嶺的任務存有惡意，只是想起最近一次相處時，她吐露出想當馬場主人的夢想，這讓凱伊不得不為她無法遠離麻煩中心的命運感到煩惱。  
戰爭之後是政治勢力割據，然後又會有新的戰爭，又有許多人將面臨撕裂身心的禍事──凱伊想確保大吉嶺可以安然無恙。  
她深深懷念那天騎馬奔馳、灑脫歡笑的女人。

 

帶著思慮和憂愁回到莊園，凱伊仍在琢磨是否該向本人確認從傑克那裡聽到的消息，管家此時卻掛著一張奇異表情，站在客廳門口等候。  
「歡迎回來，凱伊小姐。一切安好嗎？」  
「嗯，被熱情招待了，還得到一顆簽名球。」凱伊微笑地晃著手中的棒球。  
還是會在看到那孩子的眼睛時痛苦地想要移開視線，還是無法接受那對母與子的誠心感謝，但就如同大吉嶺說過的，審判自我並不能讓現在前進，自己所能做的，只是背負記憶繼續走下去。  
「我很為您開心，凱伊小姐。大吉嶺小姐也一定會為您感到自豪。」管家並不知道詳細狀況，但很清楚小主人曾遇過艱難關卡，而如今終於鼓起勇氣進行了挑戰。  
「唔……」有些害臊，凱伊轉移話題問：「對了，你怎麼會站在門口呢？」  
「有個禮物在等您。」管家停頓幾秒，想了想，才又說：「是……大吉嶺小姐送您的禮物。」  
送我的禮物？大吉嶺嗎？凱伊露出跟管家一樣的滿臉奇妙。  
「請進去吧，您……看到就會知道了。」  
於是凱伊被管家陪著，一同走進客廳。  
但不管是桌上還是四周牆壁旁，都沒有擺放想像中的大禮，只有一名穿著皮衣夾克、眼神銳利的短髮女性，雙手插在口袋，從沙發沉默地站起身。

 

凱伊看了管家一眼，後者也難以言喻地回看她。  
「妳是……？」  
「我叫Naomi，是美國人。」  
「嗯……看得出來。呃，請問妳──」  
Naomi遞出信封，凱伊楞楞接下，尚未發問前，她開口解說：「這是我的履歷。」  
履歷？來找工作的嗎？但我不記得有發出任何工作邀請啊？凱伊一頭霧水，趕緊拆開信來閱讀，她越看越睜大眼睛，最後甚至噗哧一笑，搖頭嘆息。  
是給我送來保鑣了呢，大吉嶺這個女人。  
就像以前總派兩名士兵守在門口，當上校的壞習慣。  
「總之，先坐下吧。」凱伊邀請她坐在對面，等自己也坐下來後才問：「妳跟大吉嶺怎麼認識的？」  
「我不認識她。來接洽我的人是她的副官，阿薩姆。」  
「那妳跟阿薩姆是怎麼認識的？」  
「我們以前合作過，我曾隸屬於英國陸軍雇傭的傭兵部隊。」Naomi看來是個知無不言的人，講話直接，不拐彎抹角。「阿薩姆來找我引荐給她的指揮官時，說有某個美國商人需要一名美籍保鑣，問我有沒有興趣。」  
「妳在今天之前都待在哪裡？」凱伊剛開口詢問，肚子就發出咕嚕聲，坐了好久的飛機。她轉頭跟管家交代：「幫我準備雙倍起士漢堡和可樂──妳呢，妳也要吃點什麼嗎？」  
Naomi點頭。「我也要漢堡和可樂。」  
「那先準備四份上來。」凱伊說完，管家便動作利索地退下了。  
「回答妳剛才的問題，戰爭結束後，我停留在北非一陣子。」  
「妳說妳是美國人吧？為什麼不立刻回來呢？」  
「我需要一個回家的理由。」  
聽到這個答案，心有所感的凱伊不再問下去。  
對大部分人而言，回家是天經地義的事，對某些人來說，不為自己找理由便回不了家。戰爭結束後，選擇滯留國外的軍人們，或許也是在找尋一個回家的理由。

 

Dear Miss Kay.  
兩人大口大口吃漢堡時，格外沉默，誰也沒說話，凱伊覺得對方似乎不在意被招待的禮節，漢堡和可樂讓她原本緊繃的表情變得親和多了。  
於是，同樣隨性的凱伊再度打開信紙，自顧自地端詳上面的文字。  
字體大小、斷句結構和行距，宛若經過縝密衡量，來信者其實只寫著“希望妳收下禮物”與“我就要回來了”短短幾句話。

 

最後署名是──Your former Colonel.  
凱伊的手差點觸摸起這些文字，下意識想感受書寫者當時的筆劃、力道與溫度。  
大吉嶺是想著誰的時候寫下來的？  
大吉嶺是想著就要回來誰的身邊，才寫下來的？  
是我。凱伊感動地輕嘆口氣。  
她是想著我而寫下的。  
看了一眼自己沾上醬料和肉汁的大拇指，凱伊用更快的速度把漢堡吃完。  
而信紙跟筆跡，一直保留著乾淨優美的模樣。

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 約翰•費茲傑拉爾德•甘迺迪：即是有名的甘迺迪總統，暱稱為傑克。甘迺迪家族從房地產業發跡，父親老約瑟夫於1938年至1940年間曾出任美國駐英大使。甘迺迪於1946年1月出任眾議員，當時他才29歲，於眾議員和參議員任內強力支持馬歇爾計畫與退休老兵照護政策（本篇暗示凱伊與他是大學同學，所以兩人年紀相仿，而他畢業於哈佛大學）。甘迺迪的婦女票源向來是最高的，本人也跟很多女性有曖昧傳聞。

2\. 戰略情報局：二戰期間由羅斯福總統下令成立的情報部門，創辦人是曾在英國情報機構工作過的陸軍將領威廉•唐諾文，於1945年10月由杜魯門總統解散，成為中央情報局（CIA）的前身。


	13. The D-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇算是間幕性質，關於大吉嶺斷腳的那天。

 

巴黎解放的消息傳來時，盟軍全都愣住了，他們不知不覺放下緊握的步槍，仰頭看向再也不見敵機空襲的天空。不久，友軍在遠方放出信號彈，那是，作戰成功的炮響。  
阿薩姆從沒想過刺耳的砲聲，這道幾年下來深惡痛絕的魔鬼噪音，此時會聽來猶如天籟仙樂，讓人潸然淚下。她已經好久好久沒有掉過眼淚，跟隨大吉嶺的腳步，決心踏上戰場那刻便失去流淚的理由。  
……大吉嶺。  
對了。  
「上校呢？」阿薩姆拉住其中一名歡呼的部下，焦急地詢問。  
雖然知道大吉嶺早先帶著幾個戰俘和士兵先至難民營確保生還人數──這是大吉嶺的習慣，是她從小被教導的貴族義務，總是作為戰鬥的表率，身先士卒，留副官處理後續事宜──但是，似乎太久了，超過預期時間卻尚未回報。  
「沒有消息。」部下搖頭，感受到副將的嚴肅，笑容亦從臉上消失。「請、請問，需要我們組一個小隊嗎？」  
「不要驚動太多人，找五個年輕點的下士就好。」  
「是！」  
約莫過了三分鐘，阿薩姆把現場指揮的權力交帶給相同官階的夥伴後，便帶著搜尋小隊前往距離一公里遠的難民營。途中又是一陣安靜，這讓她越來越不安，原以為會在前去的路上就遇到正要回來的大吉嶺，原以為，愈發刺鼻的火藥味會因遠離戰場而稍微減輕……。

 

「──這是……」來到難民區後，阿薩姆和年輕的部下們瞠目立在當場。  
眼前是四散大地、支離破碎的屍體，染血帳篷和倒塌的平房瓦礫，掩蓋所有屬於生命的呻吟。  
他們的皮靴踏在黏膩血水之上，啪嘖啪嘖的小聲音，讓人渾身發寒。  
周圍漫佈火彈煙霧，久久不散，卻遮掩不了那些不管是女人還是小孩，是嬰兒或……再也看不出曾是什麼的肢體。  
全數被遺棄在世界的角落。  
是襲擊嗎？怎麼可能，明明納粹已經撤退了……？！  
「上校！」有人開始大聲叫喊，接二連三的士兵喊著認識的名字。  
「不准出聲！」阿薩姆立刻制止他們。以防還有敵人殘留，不可打草驚蛇。  
但如果有人活著呢？  
大吉嶺呢？  
他們的同伴呢？先前給過她一片口香糖的美國士兵呢？  
早一秒讓他們知道救援已經到來，他們就會早一秒解脫。  
阿薩姆咬緊下唇，抬起步槍，厲聲下令：「你們三個，去東方偵查，你們、跟我過來！」  
「是，少校！」  
少校。阿薩姆穩住心神，牢記自己的官階，少校。  
還不能。還不能當回阿薩姆，不能當回大吉嶺的朋友，現在，她是少校。

 

又過了十分鐘，從東方回來的部下回報並無敵人蹤影，阿薩姆這邊也確認完畢。  
終於能允許自己，放開喉嚨吶喊：「──上校！大吉嶺大人！您在哪裡──？！」  
她知道大吉嶺不喜歡拉高聲音、不喜歡過大的聲響，從小到大，那個人總會以平淡矜持、卻毫不婉轉的語調，提醒周圍人注意場合，注意音量，注意符合身份的言行舉止。  
即使遇到悲痛的事，也只能以默哀來表達，這是我們之所以讓世界尊敬的美德。  
失去家人和故土時，大吉嶺就曾這麼說。  
不需要哀號或大叫，省下力氣才能戰鬥。  
別哭，阿薩姆，哭泣是最耗費體力的事。  
──別哭。  
「……大吉嶺大人、您在哪裡！？」阿薩姆抹去溢出眼角的淚珠，哽咽地持續大喊。  
其他人被陸續找到了，散落的屍塊和軍牌。  
唯有一名尉官奄奄一息。  
此時，阿薩姆聽到聲響，在瓦礫堆中，小小聲的，喀隆、喀隆……像幼年看過的恐怖電影，有可怕的怪物將破繭而出。  
一隻手自殘圮破石裡，刷地抬高，沾滿塵埃，屍體般蒼白。  
每個指尖流著血的赤痕成為僅有色彩。  
阿薩姆趕忙跑去瓦礫堆，甚至忘記命令其他部下，雙膝跪在碎石瘋狂地挖掘搬動，一邊嘶喊：「大吉嶺大人！我在這裡，我們、我們來了！」  
終於，那隻手被完整看到，衣袖是黑與紅的制服。  
士兵們回過神後，開始在旁邊幫忙搬離大石，阿薩姆仍是不斷挖著，手指滿是鮮血，沾在白色的平房瓦片上。  
到了最後，已能聽到疼痛低鳴，瓦礫堆中開出一個洞，阿薩姆看到灰燼佈滿大吉嶺的臉，慘白不自然的肌膚血跡班班。  
「大吉嶺大人！」她喜極而泣，再也克制不住淚水，伸出雙手輕貼那個人的臉蛋。「我們來了……！」  
「上校！」士兵們總算露出安心的表情，因為上校正睜著那雙碧藍色的眼，凝望夜天。「快、快來把這裡搬開！」  
「──阿薩姆，為什麼在哭……」大吉嶺開口時，音調平板微弱，眼神毫無焦距。  
「對不起，我不會再哭了，一切都沒事了。」  
找到您，一切便沒事。阿薩姆邊哭邊笑，待最大塊的障礙物被搬開後，她的笑卻徹底凝結。

 

「妳在說話嗎……我、聽不到……」大吉嶺的耳旁轟隆轟隆，應該是遍佈周圍的地雷爆炸後，才造成暫時失聰的結果吧，腦袋中理智的部份仍能正常判斷，很好。她做完自我診斷，再次開口：「其他人……他們還活著嗎……」  
「……只剩下、馬丁少尉。」  
大吉嶺還是聽不到，眼睛也看不清楚，天空中有人放出煙火，五彩繽紛，美麗而詭異，驕傲地闖入模糊視線內。  
啊啊，真的成功了，登陸作戰，取回巴黎，盟軍的勝利。  
納粹真的……撤退了。  
她想站起來，指揮官一直躺在地上實在太難看，有失體統。  
但是──。  
「──我的腿……右腿……」大吉嶺知道自己在說什麼，儘管聽不到，但胸腔內自有共鳴，提醒活著的事實。「為什麼……動不了……」  
「大吉嶺大人──」  
大吉嶺看到阿薩姆脫下軍用外套，胡亂地包裹她的右腿，但是，完全沒感覺，為什麼被衣服死命綁緊了，還是感覺不到呢？  
為什麼要綁住我的腳呢？  
為什麼、阿薩姆又哭了呢？  
「您不用動，無需再動了。」阿薩姆的唇型似乎這麼說著：「請讓我們帶您回去治療。」

 

治療……我受傷了嗎？  
可是大吉嶺沒有感覺。麻木和僵硬，就像第一次將刀子刺進人的身體，看著對方仍舊苟延殘喘，便當機立斷往他頭上開了兩槍。  
對，就像那瞬間。什麼生命的重量，傷害的罪惡感，根本沒有。  
是因為從那刻開始就變成，什麼也沒有的人吧。

 

天空再度燃放煙火，映在逐漸渾散的紺碧色眼底。  
一定是美國人。  
大吉嶺被士兵抬起放在隨機作成的簡易擔架，心想，那些美國大兵行軍時總帶著奇怪的娛樂玩具，巧克力、口香糖、可樂，還有自製亂黏的模型。  
他們的糧餉也吃得很好，有火腿肉，有麵包，軍官等級還有香煙和雪茄，他們會拿出裝有這些東西的小盒子大吃大喝，路上看到難民小孩，甚至能施捨幾顆糖果。  
大吉嶺希望自己也能這樣做，還有能力給予，還有能力感覺什麼。  
……說到這個。  
她移動右手，一寸寸往下，總算摸到一直毫無所覺的右腳。  
──膝蓋以下的殘渣碎肉，扭曲變形的骨頭，根本看不到腳的模樣。  
什麼也沒有，那已經不是……自己。

 

大吉嶺終於聽到了聲音。  
聽到自己的叫喊。  
當年發現父母在空襲中死於身旁時，她就聽過這種聲音。  
以為不會再聽到。  
以為，不會再失去更多。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「阿薩姆，」飛機起飛後，阿薩姆從報紙中抬起頭，望向坐於左方呼喚她的人，對方那雙碧色的眼，溫和乾淨。「妳的那位朋友跟Miss Kay會處得好嗎？」  
阿薩姆微微一笑。「這已經是妳第五次問了，大吉嶺。」  
大吉嶺拿起美國航空公司提供的咖啡──真不敢相信美國人只有這種黑泥似的東西──打算喝一口暖暖咽喉，卻發覺實在苦得難以下嚥，皺眉放下杯子。「也許問第五次，妳就會有“應該吧”之外的答案。」  
「Naomi是個喜歡吃漢堡和可樂的人。」阿薩姆再次翻閱報紙，輕聲以對：「Miss Kay也喜歡這些東西吧？在食物上一定會相處良好的哦，那兩位。」  
「嗯……光食物能處得來，就是個好跡象。」大吉嶺點了頭，總算滿意，身體放鬆地靠向椅背，闔眼休息。

 

阿薩姆有時會看向她，凝視平靜側臉，像是要確保這幕是真實而非夢境。  
有時白毫會湊過來問些沒看過的單字，這孩子學習的慾望愈加強烈，將來一定會成為大吉嶺的好幫手。  
有時，阿薩姆會握住黑灰色的拐杖，在小小的亂流顛震中穩住這個已成為好友日常行動的支柱。  
然後她會看向窗外，想著，真奇怪啊。  
因為她們不是正要去美國，而是，正要回到美國。  
這個概念會讓人感慨發笑。  
戰爭是人類歷史的命運，時代把各式各樣的人聚集在一起，也讓她們從英國來到美國，阿薩姆不由得再次思考起，屬於每人的真正歸屬，或許就在最意想不到的地方。  
但無論如何，她跟這個人依然在一起，究竟要去哪裡或回到哪裡，似乎也不重要了。

 

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

備註：

1\. D-day： D日在軍事術語中經常表示一次作戰或行動發起的那天。迄今為止，最著名的D日是1944年6月6日－諾曼第戰役打響之日，即同盟國反攻在第二次世界大戰中被納粹德國佔領的歐洲大陸的開始。


End file.
